jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Bo czymże jest miłość?
Ten wpis zawierać będzie niepowiązane ze sobą historie o Hiccstrid (i nie tylko), tzw. oneparty (lub one-shoty). Są to różnorodne historie, o odmiennej fabule i bez jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji. Po prostu nie chcę mieć chaosu i ton wpisów na blogu, skoro mogę wszystko mieć w jednym miejscu ;) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Noc i łzy Nigdy go nie znaleźli. (...) Czekała na niego, żeby do niej wrócił, żeby udowodnił wszystkim, że się mylili; żeby pokazał jej, że wszystko jest w porządku; żeby pokazał, że mogą mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie. (...) Gdyby ktoś potem trafił na tę wyspę (...) zobaczyłby na pewno szczątki ogromnego potwora (...). Być może znalazłby też kawałki szkieletu Nocnej Furii, a gdyby naprawdę dobrze poszukał, poszarpane fragmenty ludzkich kości (...). Czekała przez całe życie. Jej łzy nigdy nie wyschły, ale on nigdy nie wrócił. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9320882/1/A-Name-Scarcely-Whispered Noc. Praktycznie cała wioska pogrążona była we śnie. Wokół panowały niczym nie zmącone cisza i spokój. Właściwie nawet nie wiadomo kiedy, w pewien sen wkradła się przepiękna melodia i dobrze znane słowa piosenki z dzieciństwa. Odkąd pamięta, zawsze stała na toaletce obok lustra. W białych baletkach wychylona, w powietrzu uniesiona nóżka. Nudziła się wśród bibelotów, kurz wyłapując w suknię złotą. I tylko z dołu perski dywan, czasem jej puszczał perskie oko. Właściwie od zawsze była sama. Chodzące za nią wiecznie tabuny ,,przyjaciół", były tylko pozorami. Tak naprawdę nic dla nich nie znaczyła. Po prostu wszyscy z nią trzymali, bo była najlepsza, piękna, silna, inteligentna. Ojciec nie mógł mieć wymarzonego syna, to ją wychował na twardą wojowniczkę, której wszyscy zazdrościli. Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, twarz miała bladą jak pergamin. Nie miała taty, ani mamy i nie tęskniła, ani ani. Nie czuła się samotna. Bo właściwie nie czuła nic. Wojownicy nie odczuwają, dla nich uczucia nie mają żadnego znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, żeby być jak najlepszym. ,,Perfekcja to podstawa" zwykł mawiać jej ojciec. Więc nie odczuwała nic, stała się zimna i twarda jak stal. Była zdolna tylko do bojowego szału, a jedyne co się dla niej liczyło, to dążenie do ideału. Aż dnia pewnego, na komodzie prześliczny książę nagle stanął. Kapelusz miał w zastygłej dłoni i piękny uśmiech z porcelany. A w niej zabiło małe serce, co nie jest taką prostą sprawą. I śniła, że dla niego tańczy, a on ukradkiem bije brawo. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego w ogóle zaczęła zwracać na niego uwagę. Przecież był mały i słaby, własny ojciec go nie akceptował. A jednak, było jej przykro za każdym razem, kiedy ludzie mu dokuczali. Nie umiała czerpać przyjemności z dręczenia go, wręcz przeciwnie, nie chciała, żeby w ogóle ktokolwiek sprawiał mu przykrość. Jednak nigdy nie zrobiła nic, żeby mu pomóc. Może była na to zbyt skołowana, w końcu przez tyle lat nie zwracała uwagi na uczucia, a teraz nagle jakby w niej eksplodowały. A może po prostu bała się utracić szacunek, którym ją darzono. Jej siostrą była dumna waza, a bratem zabytkowy lichtarz. Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, maleńka, śliczna pozytywka. To on ją zmienił, wiedziała to. Kiedy zaczął sobie radzić na smoczym szkoleniu, początkowo nawet się cieszyła. Być może stałby się nawet godny zwrócenia uwagi, na jaką zasługiwał. Ale on był coraz lepszy, aż zaczął ją przewyższać. Wtedy instynkt wojowniczki dał o sobie znać. A był on silniejszy niż... to wszystko. Zazdrość ją zdominowała. Dopiero Szczerbatek pokazał jej, że ten chłopak jest jeszcze bardziej niesamowity niż przypuszczała i jak bardzo się w stosunku do niego pomyliła. Lecz jakże kruche bywa szczęście w nietrwałym świecie z porcelany. Złośliwy wiatr zatrzasnął okno i książę rozbił się ,,na amen". I znowu stoi obok lustra na toaletce, całkiem sama. I tylko jedna, mała kropla spłynęła w dół po porcelanie. Po co, na wszystkie demony świata, on tam poleciał? Dlaczego jak zwykle musiał robić wszystko po swojemu? Co chciał w ten sposób osiągnąć, popisać się? Udowodnić, że jest dobry? Czy zwyczajnie się zabić! Jeśli tak, to przynajmniej to mu się udało. Przynajmniej Szczerbatek przeżył. Zaopiekowała się nim, tak jak obiecywała przed ostatnim etapem szkolenia. Tylko co z tego! Laleczka z saskiej porcelany, twarz miała bladą jak pergamin. Na zawsze odszedł ukochany, a ona wciąż tęskniła za nim. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlaU-B5X3iI Do końca życia żałowała, że nigdy nie miała okazji wyznać mu miłości. Przeklinała jednak jego głupotę i miała mu za złe, że ją opuścił. Trwała tak ze złamanym sercem, czekając cierpliwie, aż nadejdzie jej czas, jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że Odyn pozwoli im spotkać się w Valhalli. Wszystko by oddała, żeby znów zobaczyć jego uroczy uśmiech, dotknąć jedwabistych włosów, zatonąć w hipnotyzująco zielonych oczach, poczuć ciepło jego szczupłego ciała. Po prostu być szczęśliwa u jego boku. Lecz jej marzenie nigdy nie miało się spełnić... * Obudziła się oddychając ciężko i usiadła na łóżku. Spojrzała na śpiącego Szczerbatka i położyła dłoń na miejscu obok siebie. Było puste i zimne. Znów spojrzała na smoka, po czym podciągnęła kolana do piersi, objęła je ramionami i rozpłakała się kryjąc twarz. Nagle drzwi do sypialni otworzyły się i zamknęły cicho. - Astrid, kochanie, co się stało? - zapytał jej mąż podchodząc do niej i przytulając ją mocno. - Znowu miałam ten koszmar - szepnęła wtulając się w niego. - Posłuchaj mnie - ujął jej twarz w dłonie i starł jej łzy. - Nie masz się co bać. Ja zawsze będę przy tobie - zapewnił całując ją namiętnie. - Kocham cię i zawsze będę kochał. - Też cię kocham - odszepnęła. Trwali tak jeszcze przez chwilę w objęciu, aż w pewnej chwili usłyszeli zza ściany płacz śpiącego dotychczas dziecka. - Pójdę do niego - uśmiechnął się mężczyzna wypuszczając ją z objęć. Na drewnianej podłodze, cichym stukotem rozbrzmiewał odgłos metalowej nogi. Miłość cierpliwa jest https://41.media.tumblr.com/e9b31bf4630a17de1850152c231417d9/tumblr_mw6eym0AAV1r376v0o1_500.png - Cześć - Jack wyciągnął rękę na powitanie. - Cześć - Czkawka uścisnął ją i ponownie oparł brodę na kolanie. - Na co czekasz? - Frost wsparł się na swojej zakrzywionej lasce i usiadł obok przyjaciela. - A jak ci się wydaje? - westchnął chłopak grzebiąc przy swojej sztucznej nodze. - No to wygląda na to, że trochę sobie poczekamy. - A na co? - spytał Julian, który właśnie przyszedł. - Na nasze kobiety - odpowiedział Jack witając się z nim. - Serio wolicie siedzieć i czekać, zamiast robić coś innego? - zdziwiła się Merida pojawiając się nagle znikąd. - I cześć tak przy okazji. - Umówmy się, że tego nie zrozumiesz - Frost zazwyczaj był szczery do bólu. - To może mi wyjaśnisz? - dziewczyna skrzyżowała ręce. - W życiu. Idź się pobaw łukiem. Niewątpliwie źle by się to skończyło, gdyby dwaj pozostali nie zerwali się nagle i nie uspokoili rozwścieczonej Meridy. - Powiem wszystko twojej dziewczynie, zobaczysz - warknęła jeszcze i odeszła zadzierając głowę do góry. - Ziomuś... masz delikatnie mówiąc przerąbane - Julian wrócił na swoje miejsce. - W prawdzie nie bardziej niż ja bym miał, ale i tak kiepsko - Czkawka pokiwał głową. - Luz, chłopaki, nic mi nie będzie. Nie wiecie, że rude to wredne? - Strażnik spokojnie wyciągnął się w powietrzu. - Czy aby na pewno rude... - przyszły wódz zaczął się droczyć z przyjacielem, który wstał z miną pytającą ,,masz jakiś problem?". - No co ty, chyba nie skrzywdzisz kuternogi? - chłopak zaśmiał się nerwowo odsuwając się lekko. I o ile jego smok nic sobie z tego nie robił, o tyle na Jacka podziałało i usiadł z powrotem. - Poza tym, mam sposoby na radzenie sobie ze złością mojej ukochanej. - Kto ich nie ma? - Wiking uśmiechnął się pod nosem, wspominając własny sposób. Zapadła chwila milczenia, którą przerwał dopiero zniecierpliwiony Frost. - No ile można czekać? - Już się niecierpliwisz? - uśmiechnął się Czkawka drapiąc Szczerbatka za uchem. - A ty nie? - zdziwił się Strażnik. - Nie - smoczy jeździec wzruszył ramionami ze spokojem. - Dlaczego one zawsze muszą się tak długo szykować? - niestety, zimowy duch miał jedną podstawową wadę: szybko się nudził. - Chcą być piękne - odpowiedział mu Szczerbiec. - Stary, jesteś w związku tyle czasu, a jeszcze nie wiesz takich rzeczy? - Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Jack tylko nachmurzył się i nic nie odpowiedział. - Ciekawe, która przyjdzie pierwsza - zastanowił się Julek. - Zakład, że moja? - Frost jak zwykle był skory do zabaw. - Co proszę? Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie - nie dowierzał były złodziej, ale zakład przyjął. Zapadła kolejna chwila ciszy, którą przerwał tym razem Czkawka. - Wygrałem! - zawołał radośnie wyrzucając ręce do góry. - Nawet się nie zakładałeś! - zaprotestował Jack. - No to co. I tak wygrałem - Wiking skrzyżował ręce. - A co wygrałeś? - zaciekawiła się Astrid stając przy nim. - Najlepszą dziewczynę świata - uśmiechnął się wstając, po czym objął ją i pocałował z uczuciem. - Ale ona nie jest królową - droczył się Frost. - Ale ma dla mnie więcej czasu - odparował smoczy jeździec, a na to żartowniś nie znalazł ciętej riposty, więc zamilkł, lekko obrażony. Czkawka i Astrid zachichotali ponownie się całując. - Weźcie wyjdźcie i w ogóle, utrudniacie nam czekanie - Strażnik odwrócił się ostentacyjnie udając zniesmaczenie. - Daj spokój, wiesz, że oni nie potrafią trzymać się od siebie z dale... - nie dokończył, bo nagle czyjeś małe dłonie zasłoniły mu oczy. - Przestań słońce. I tak wiem, że to ty - uśmiechnął się i odwrócił. Roszpunka zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, stanęła na palcach i pocałowała go. - Idziemy, czy czekamy na coś? - zapytała, gdy już przywitała się ze wszystkimi. - Posiedzimy jeszcze trochę z Jackiem, zanim jego dziewczyna nie przyjdzie - wyjaśnił jej Czkawka. - Wiesz, taka męska solidarność - Astrid mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. - Zresztą wiesz, jaki on jest. Potrzebuje publiki - poczochrała po przyjacielsku białe włosy chłopaka, który spojrzał na nią ze złością. - Bo się poczuję zazdrosny - ostrzegł Wiking obejmując ukochaną w talii. - I dobrze - odparła niewzruszona. - Musisz dbać o to, co twoje. Chłopak już miał coś na to odpowiedzieć, ale udaremnił mu to nagły okrzyk Jacka. - No, nareszcie! - wystrzelił jak z procy i poleciał do swojej kobiety. Elsa uściskała jeszcze siostrę na pożegnanie, zanim stęskniony Frost porwał ją w ramiona. Kristoff i uczepiona jego ramienia Anna pomachali z daleka przyjaciołom, po czym poszli w swoją stronę. - Cześć wszystkim - Królowa Śniegu przywitała się najpierw ogólnie, a potem z każdym po kolei. - To co, my już pójdziemy, skoro wszyscy w komplecie, nie? - Roszpunka spojrzała na Juliana. - No w zasadzie to tak - zgodził się, po czym pożegnali się i odeszli. - A, mam na ciebie jeszcze jedno - Jack wycelował palec w Czkawkę. - Nie umiesz latać. - Co? - roześmiał się wskakując na grzbiet swojego smoka i czekając chwilę, aż Astrid usiądzie za nim, o czym dały mu znać jej ręce, które oplotły jego klatkę piersiową oraz ciepło i ciężar jej ciała. - Szczerbek! Pokażmy panu Złośliwemu jak się lata! Nocna Furia z zadowoleniem wystrzeliła w powietrze, a Frost przycisnął Elsę do siebie i również wzbił się do lotu. ''- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja leżę i nie wstaję - powiedziałam do siebie naciskając ,,Publikuj".'' ,,To naprawdę nie była twoja wina" Kontynuacja, o którą prosiliście. Może słabo w temacie, ale nie miałam gdzie jej wrzucić. Bo pod 1 to było tak dziwnie. - Miecz, zaczekaj - wołała mała dziewczynka goniąc brata. - Mamo, szybciej! - odwróciła się machając do matki. Szpadka uśmiechnęła się nieco wymuszenie. Pierwszy raz zabierała tu dzieciaki, choć sama przychodziła codziennie od ponad dziesięciu lat. Dzisiejszy dzień był jednak wyjątkowy. Dzisiaj była rocznica. Dotarła na miejsce jako ostatnia. Choć dzień był przepiękny, a pogoda wprost nastrajała szczęściem, atmosfera na plaży była ciężka. Dorośli pogrążeni byli we wspomnieniach, a dzieci stały spokojnie rozumiejąc, że to ważna chwila i nie wolno przeszkadzać. Przyjaciele spojrzeli na Szpadkę, próbując dodać jej otuchy spojrzeniem. Wyjątkiem był Czkawka, który jedną ręką obejmował Astrid, a drugą trzymał na ramieniu ich córki Śnieżynki i patrzył tępo w przestrzeń. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to tej pory obwiniał się za to, co się stało i nie potrafił sobie wybaczyć. Obok niego stał Sączysmark z trzema synami, Pięknosmarkiem, Siłosmarkiem i Mądrosmarkiem, natomiast Śledzik trzymał za ręce Księżnisię i Miecza. Szpadka spojrzała na nich, po czym westchnęła i usiadła na piasku, obejmując kolana ramionami. - Hej, głupolu - powiedziała cicho patrząc w morze i nie przejmując się obecnością innych. - Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio ci obiecałam, że przyprowadzę wszystkich? Teraz możesz poznać nasze dzieciaki - uśmiechnęła się smutno. - Szkoda tylko, że one nie mogą poznać ciebie... - westchnęła. - Ciociu, co mamusia robi? - zapytała Księżnisia ciągnąc Astrid za rękaw. - Rozmawia ze swoim bratem - odpowiedziała kobieta biorąc małą na ręce. - Ale mama nie ma brata - zauważył syn Śledzika. - Ma. Po prostu nie ma go tutaj - wyjaśnił mu ojciec. - To gdzie w takim razie jest? - chciała wiedzieć trzymana przez Astrid dziewczynka. - W Valhalli - odparła cicho żona wodza. - On... umarł? - spytała Śnieżynka patrząc na ojca szeroko otwartymi oczami. Czkawka nie odpowiedział, tylko wpatrywał się w Szpadkę, po czym z westchnieniem podszedł do niej i usiadł obok. - Tata wciąż myśli, że to była jego wina - wyjaśniła jej matka. - Ale to nie może być prawda... prawda? - Prawda. Ale wiesz jaki on jest. Strasznie uparty - Astrid odstawiła Księżnisię na ziemię i przytuliła się do męża. - Wiem, co zaraz powiesz - mruknął do niej. - Nie zamierzałam nic mówić - uśmiechnęła się całując go w policzek. - Chciałam po prostu posiedzieć razem z tobą. - Mamo... jaki on był? - Księżnisia jak typowa pięciolatka chciała wszystko wiedzieć. - Był głupi, wredny, egoistyczny, naiwny, bezrozumny i cały czas tylko się ze mną bił albo kłócił... - odpowiedziała ze złością Szpadka. - I tak strasznie mi go brakuje... - szepnęła przytulając córkę ze łzami w oczach. - A jak zginął? - zaciekawił się Miecz. - W walce, jak prawdziwy wojownik - odparł milczący dotychczas Sączysmark. - Choć nie ma pewności, czy wykazał się odwagą, czy raczej głupotą. - Mieczyk był... niezwykły - Astrid próbowała znaleźć odpowiednie słowo, ale żadne takie nie było. - Masz po nim imię - zwróciła się do syna przyjaciół. - Przez całe życie nie znosiłam mojego brata i dopiero, kiedy go straciłam... - Szpadka urwała i zacisnęła oczy. - Dopiero wtedy zrozumiałam, że tak naprawdę od zawsze go kochałam... - nie była w stanie kontynuować, po prostu wybuchnęła płaczem. - Nam też strasznie go brakuje - powiedział Śledzik, chcąc jakoś wesprzeć żonę, która codziennie od dziesięciu lat przychodziła na tę plażę i przesiadywała na niej kilka godzin, tęskniąc za swoim bliźniakiem. - Cały czas się zastanawiam, co by było, gdybym był wtedy z wami - odezwał się cicho Czkawka wciąż wpatrując się w morze szklistymi oczami. - Tatusiu - Śnieżynka wzięła twarz ojca w swoje małe rączki. - Kiedy to wreszcie do ciebie dotrze? To nie była twoja wina. - Skąd możesz wiedzieć, przecież cię tam nie było - skrzywił się mężczyzna. - Ale ja tak mówię. A ja tam byłam i doskonale pamiętam każdy szczegół, jakby to było wczoraj - oświadczyła Astrid. - Minęło tyle czasu, a nikt z nas nie jest w stanie zapomnieć. Nawet zemsta niewiele dała, a już na pewno nie przywróciła Mieczykowi życia - Sączysmark naprawdę zmądrzał przez ten czas. - Mimo wszystko, Śnieżynka, Astrid i wszyscy wokół mają rację, Czkawka - Szpadka podniosła głowę ocierając łzy. - To naprawdę nie była twoja wina... ''Po części bowiem tylko poznajemy, po części prorokujemy. - Ej, Astrid? - Co? - wojowniczka otworzyła leniwie oczy. - Co byś zrobiła, gdyby ktoś nas teraz zaatakował? - Szpadka i jej pomysły. Dziewczyny relaksowały się w łaźni po kolejnym, wyczerpującym dniu pełnym pracy. Wciąż było mnóstwo do zrobienia i wszyscy mieli wrażenie, że to się chyba nigdy nie skończy. Wiedzieli też jednak, że przywrócenie wioski do ładu, było niesłychanie ważne. - Astrid! - Szpadka była niecierpliwa. - Czekaj, myślę - usłyszała w odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna nie przepadała za towarzystwem bliźniaków, choć osobno byli w miarę znośni. Jednak wolała siedzieć tu ze Szpadką niż sama. I nie chodziło o to, że nie umiały się bronić, wręcz przeciwnie, obie walczyły doskonale. Powód był inny, banalnie prosty: podglądacze. - Na pewno bym się ubrała - odparła wreszcie Astrid. - Nie miałabym najmniejszej ochoty walczyć nago. - A gdyby wpadli tak nagle, że nie miałabyś czasu się ubrać? - Szpadka najwyraźniej świetnie się bawiła. - A co to, gra w 20 pytań? - zirytowała się wojowniczka. - Ja to bym użyła włosów - wzruszyła ramionami. - Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale twoje włosy zakrywają znacznie więcej niż moje, nie uważasz? - na dowód, wyłowiła z wody niesamowicie długie pasmo włosów towarzyszki i naprężyła lekko, po czym dla porównania pociągnęła swój kosmyk, sięgający ledwie do łopatek. - No dlatego pytam. - Wiesz, nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę polegać bardziej na swojej broni i umiejętnościach bojowych, niż na wdziękach - mówiąc to, pogładziła rękojeść topora, który zawsze miała przy sobie. - A szkoda - bliźniaczka pokręciła głową. - Bo mogłabyś to nieźle wykorzystać. W końcu nie bez powodu wszyscy faceci ślinią się na twój widok - mruknęła kąśliwie. - Tym bardziej nie mam ochoty, żeby któryś mnie widział nago. - Nawet Czkawka? - Szpadka zaczynała się rozkręcać. - Nawet Czkawka - Astrid pozostała niewzruszona. - O ja cię... To znaczy, że wy... wy... jeszcze nie...? - wpatrywała się w dziewczynę młodego wodza wielkimi oczami. - Nie - wzruszyła ramionami tamta. - To na co wy jeszcze czekacie?! Bo w to, że nie macie ochoty, nigdy nie uwierzę - brwi Szpadki powędrowały do góry. - A może my najpierw chcemy wziąć ślub? To nie jest dla nas najważniejsze - Astrid skrzyżowała ręce. - No no no, Astrid Hofferson, kto by się spodziewał, że z ciebie taka grzeczna dziewczynka? - zapytała bliźniaczka z przekornym uśmieszkiem. - Ani się obejrzeć, jak zostaniesz kurą domową - wycelowała w nią palec. - A może ja właśnie chcę zostać kurą domową? - To zupełnie nie w twoim stylu. Ale jak tak, to kiedy ten ślub? - Szpadka, mamy dopiero 20 lat i całą wioskę do odbudowania. Niby jak ty sobie wyobrażasz teraz brać ślub? - westchnęła. - No faktycznie nie bardzo - przyznała, po czym umilkły na chwilę. - Wobec tego pomówmy o tobie - tym razem Astrid uśmiechnęła się chytrze. - Jak się mają twoje sprawy uczuciowe? - Cóż... Eret się chyba powoli do mnie przekonuje, a Sączysmark i Śledzik w dalszym ciągu nie ustają w wysiłkach, żeby mnie poderwać. A już miałam nadzieję, że im przeszło - mruknęła zapytana. - A co zrobisz, jak ci jednak nie wyjdzie z Eretem? - Nie wiem - wzruszyła ramionami. - Sączysmark świetnie wygląda, ale ma straszny charakter, a Śledzik jest fajny, ale urodą nie grzeszy. Aż ci kurczę normalnie zazdroszczę - spojrzała na towarzyszkę. - Wybierając z pozoru najgorzej, trafiłaś najlepiej. Kto by pomyślał, że nasz mały Czkawuś będzie kiedyś takim ciachem? - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Jeśli już, to nie ,,nasz Czkawuś", tylko ,,mój Czkawuś" - Astrid również się uśmiechnęła z lekkim rozmarzeniem. - Ale nie przeczę, jest bardzo pociągający i trudno mu się oprzeć... - Nie raz widziałam taką minę u Czkawki, ale u ciebie jeszcze nigdy - Szpadka wpatrywała się rozbawiona w głupkowaty uśmiech przyjaciółki. - Jaką minę, nie mam żadnej miny - Astrid otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia. - Jasne jasne. Pewnie wyobrażałaś sobie, jak cię całuje, dotyka, a potem... - Szpadka! - przerwała jej gniewnie, zanim prowokacje zaszły zbyt daleko. - Kiedyś i tak to zrobicie, więc o co ci chodzi? Zresztą w ogóle nie rozumiem, po co czekacie. - Bo chcemy. Już ci mówiłam, to nie jest dla nas ważne. Poza tym chcemy, żeby ten pierwszy raz był wyjątkowy, a jaka okazja jest bardziej wyjątkowa niż noc poślubna? - Astrid uniosła jedną brew. - No dobra, na to nie mam argumentu - przyznała. - A ty myślisz, że wytrzymacie tyle? - zapytała po chwili, a oczy jej zalśniły. - Obiecaliśmy sobie. Kwestionujesz słowo wodza? Czy moje? - uniosła topór. - Nie no, dobra, nic nie kwestionuję - wystawiła ręce w geście obronnym. - Dobra - mruknęła Astrid przeciągając się. - Ja wychodzę, mam już dość moczenia się. - Ja też - zgodziła się Szpadka, po czym obie wyszły z wody. - Słyszałaś to? - zamarła nagle Astrid, przerywając wycieranie się i instynktownie biorąc topór. Na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć jakieś stłumione głosy i szepty. Po chwili drzwi się otworzyły, a Śledzik, Sączysmark i Mieczyk rozpłaszczyli się na progu, gdy stracili podparcie. Zaskoczona Astrid straciła równowagę z powrotem wpadła do wody, z głośnym pluskiem. Błyskawicznie wyszła i zamachnęła się toporem, a chłopaki jak na komendę zamknęli oczy, choć było na co popatrzeć. - Zabiję was! - wrzasnęła rozwścieczona. Podglądacze leżeli bezradnie, wciąż bojąc się otworzyć oczy. W pewnym momencie Sączysmark się odważył uchylić odrobinę powiekę, na co dziewczyna zareagowała błyskawicznie, ciskając toporem. - Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Czkawka unikając ciosu. To co zobaczył, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. Mieczyk ze Smarkiem leżeli na podłodze, na nich Śledzik, a nad całą trójką stała Astrid, wściekła, ociekająca wodą i całkowicie naga. Na jego widok tylko ukryła twarz w dłoniach, załamana. Młody wódz niewiele myśląc podszedł i przytulił ukochaną, chcąc ją pocieszyć i uspokoić. Chłopaki korzystając z okazji, wynieśli się jak najdalej. Szpadka stała w kącie rozczesując spokojnie włosy. Astrid wtuliła się w ramiona Czkawki, za wszelką cenę próbując się nie rozpłakać, a on stał tylko obejmując ją i próbując nie myśleć. Nie miała pojęcia, jak na niego działała i nie chciał, żeby się dowiedziała. - Ubierz się spokojnie, kochanie - powiedział cicho odsuwając się i całując ją lekko. - Dopilnuję, żeby już nikt ci nie przeszkodził - uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł, nie patrząc na nią. - Wow... mało który tak szanuje kobiety. Taki facet to skarb - odezwała się Szpadka, będąc pod wielkim wrażeniem. - Nawet nie wiesz jaki... Koszulkowy alarm - Nudno trochę... - Jack ze swoim ADHD nie umiał usiedzieć zbyt długo w jednym miejscu. Mimo iż pogoda była przepiękna, widok błękitnego oceanu iskrzącego się złociście w pełnym słońcu zapierał dech w piersiach, a ciepły piasek plaży przyjemnie grzał. To jednak ile można było tak po prostu siedzieć? - Mi też się nudzi - przyznał Czkawka głaszcząc mechanicznie Szczerbatka. Lśniące, kruczoczarne łuski smoka mocno się nagrzewały, jednak jemu zdawało się to nie przeszkadzać, wręcz przeciwnie. Z wielką przyjemnością wygrzewał się w słońcu. - Zagrajmy w coś - zaproponował Kristoff. Był dostawcą lodu, przywykł do zimna, więc zarówno jemu, jak i Svenowi, było dość gorąco. - Niby w co? W nogę? - zapytał Julian. Jakimś cudem, Maximus leżał obok niego, nie próbując go zabić. Wygląda na to, że wreszcie na dobre się zaprzyjaźnili. - Halo, kaleka w zespole - Wiking uniósł lekko metalową protezę. - Zauważyliście, że tylko ja nie mam zwierzaczka? - zapytał Frost patrząc na przyjaciół. W odpowiedzi, Max, Szczerbek i Sven tylko warknęli nieprzyjaźnie. - Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś naszych przyjaciół ,,zwierzaczkami"? - Julek poklepał konia po śnieżnobiałej szyi. Siwek zdawał się popierać jego słowa. - Sven jest dla mnie jak brat - skomentował Kristoff, dzieląc się z renem marchewką. - Wiesz, Jack, ten, jak to określiłeś, ,,zwierzaczek", to mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Prawda, Szczerbuś? - Nocna Furia położyła swojemu jeźdźcowi łeb na brzuchu i zamruczała z zadowoleniem. - Myślałem, że to ja jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem - powiedział Strażnik, lekko urażony. - Otóż nie. Nic nie zastąpi Szczerbatka - jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, smok zaczął lizać swojego pana. - Przestań, przestań! - zawołał chłopak uwalniając się od spragnionego czułości Szczerbola. - Wiesz, że to się nie spiera! - spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. Nocna Furia tylko zaśmiała się gardłowo. Niezadowolony Czkawka poczłapał w kierunku oceanu, zmyć z siebie smoczą ślinę. - Dobra chłopaki. To gramy. Was dwóch na nas dwóch? - zapytał Jack. - Błagam, dwa patyczaki w jednej drużynie? Nie sądzisz, że nie macie najmniejszych szans? - zaśmiał się Kristoff. - Jeszcze zobaczymy, kto tu nie ma szans - powiedział Frost wyzywająco. ''W tym samym czasie... Merida siedziała na wzgórzu i obserwowała wylegujących się na plaży przyjaciół. - Ouuu... koszulkowy alarm. Dobrze, że nie ma Astrid - uśmiechnęła się do siebie. - A czemu? - ciekawska jak zwykle Anna, wyrosła obok jak spod ziemi, a za nią stała jej starsza siostra, Elsa. - No spójrz tylko. Szczerbatek wylizał Czkawkę, który poszedł wyczyścić ciuchy - wyjaśniła rudowłosa, obserwując chłopaka. Właśnie podszedł do wody i zdjął z siebie tunikę, prezentując szczupłą klatkę piersiową, o lekko zarysowanych mięśniach. - Mmmm... no tak, koszulkowy alarm. Chyba już rozumiem, co miałaś na myśli - mruknęła Elsa. - Nooo... Niezły jest - uśmiechnęła się jej siostra. - O czym gadacie? - zaciekawiła się Roszpunka, siadając obok dziewczyn. - O chłopaku Astrid. Słodki jest - odpowiedziała jej Anna, prosto z mostu. - Thorze przenajświętszy... - blond wojowniczka aż zamarła, widząc swojego ukochanego, który właśnie skończył czyścić tunikę i wracał na brzeg. - Nie znoszę, kiedy mi to robi - jęknęła cicho, na co pozostałe dziewczyny tylko zachichotały. - Aaaa... koszulkowy alarm. Wiedziałam, że jest przystojny, ale nie aż tak - uśmiechnęła się Roszpunka. - A co ja mam powiedzieć? - dziewczyna wpatrywała się tęsknie w Czkawkę. A na plaży... - Chłopaki... - Czkawka odwrócił się do przyjaciół z lekkim uśmieszkiem. - Mamy towarzystwo - oznajmił, wskazując dyskretnie głową kierunek, w którym siedziały dziewczyny. - Lubię takie towarzystwo - uśmiechnął się Jack. - Co powiecie na to, żeby trochę się z nimi podroczyć? - Niby jak chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał Julian. - To proste, tak jak on - Frost wskazał nagą pierś Czkawki. - Co? Co ty gadasz? - nie zrozumiał Kristoff. - A spójrz na minę Astrid - Strażnik zerknął dyskretnie na blondynkę, a dostawca lodu zrobił to samo. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja chętnie zobaczyłbym taki wyraz twarzy u mojej dziewczyny. - Myślisz, że to zadziała? - nie był pewien. - Jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się przekonać - Jack uśmiechnął się. - Panowie, rozbieramy się - to mówiąc, zdjął swoją niebieską bluzę i zerknął na Elsę. Z triumfem obserwował, jak na jej twarzy pojawia się rumieniec, widoczny nawet z daleka. - No rzeczywiście - Julian poszedł w jego ślady i prawie padł na widok miny Roszpunki. - Nie jestem pewien, czy to zadziała... - No dawaj, Kristoff! Co masz do stracenia? - Frost nie mógł pozwolić, żeby coś zepsuło mu doskonałą zabawę. - W zasadzie sporo. - Niby co? - A może tak godność, reputację, szacunek...? Mówią ci coś te słowa? - Daj spokój, to jest Jack - powiedział ze śmiechem Czkawka. - Jeszcze go nie znasz? - No znam, znam... - westchnął. - Stary, mam dobry argument, który na pewno cię przekona - Julek położył przyjacielowi dłoń na ramieniu. - Będzie ci chłodniej - wypalił z uśmiechem. Kristoff przewrócił oczami, po czym ustąpił. Na twarzy Anny w mgnieniu oka pojawił się niezbyt mądry, rozmarzony uśmiech, na który patrzył z wyraźną satysfakcją. - A nie mówiłem? - mruknął uradowany Strażnik. Wracając do dziewczyn..." Wszystkie pięć pań wpatrywało się w czterech, półnagich mężczyzn z wyraźnym zachwytem. Meridzie się w końcu znudziło, ale pozostałe ani myślały przestać. Nagle przyjrzała się ich twarzom, po czym ryknęła śmiechem. Przyjaciółki spojrzały na nią zaskoczone. - Wyglądacie jak dzieci na wyprzedaży w cukierni! - zawołała zwijając się ze śmiechu. - Dziwisz się? Takie ciacha... - Elsa wsparła brodę na łokciu, który oparła o kolana. - Siostra, nie spodziewałam się po tobie takich reakcji - zaśmiała się Anna. - Ja się w ogóle nie dziwię - Roszpunka pokręciła głową. - Anna, jest koszulkowy alarm do potęgi - powiedziała Merida ze śmiechem. - Nic nie jest normalne, ani do przewidzenia. Tylko Astrid siedziała w milczeniu, głaszcząc bezwiednie Wichurę i wpatrując się wciąż tęsknym wzrokiem w sylwetkę swojego chłopaka. - Chodźmy do nich - zaproponowała nieoczekiwanie. - Co? - zdziwiły się dziewczyny, niemal jednocześnie. - Po co będziemy tu siedzieć i gapić się, jak to pięknie Merida ujęła, ,,jak dzieci na wyprzedaż w cukierni", skoro możemy tam pójść i wykorzystać to, że są porozbierani - na jej ustach zatańczył znaczący uśmieszek. - To na co jeszcze czekamy? - Roszpunka wstała błyskawicznie, tak samo zresztą jak Anna. - Elsa, chodź! Nie mów, że byś nie chciała - wyciągnęła rękę do siostry. - Idź, Elsa. Raz się żyje - mruknęła Merida. - No... nie wiem... - Co masz do stracenia? - Astrid spojrzała na nią znacząco. - W zasadzie to nic... - odparła niepewnie Królowa Śniegu, chwytając dłoń siostry, która pomogła jej wstać. - Idźcie, ja sobie zostanę - Merida wiedziała, że i tak nie będzie tam miała nic ciekawego do roboty. Bycie singielką wśród zakochanych par, nie było proste. Ale miała nadzieję, że kiedyś spotka tego jedynego, w którym zakocha się po uszy, jak jej przyjaciółki. Cztery panie, smoczyca i kameleon ruszyły w stronę plaży. Jak tylko Szczerbatek je usłyszał, od razu się zerwał. Wichurka wybiegła przyjacielowi na spotkanie i już po chwili oba smoki doskonale się bawiły. Gdy Roszpunka przystanęła, żeby pogłaskać Maximusa, Pascal przeskoczył po jej ręce na głowę konia, a Sven polizał go na powitanie. - Kogo to widzą moje piękne oczy - uśmiechnął się Jack, witając się z dziewczynami. - Kto powiedział, że są piękne? - mruknęła Elsa. - Oczywiście ty, skarbie - posłał jej uwodzicielskie spojrzenie, na które tylko zachichotała. Nagle Czkawka coś mruknął, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, po czym wskazał wzrokiem ocean. Uśmiech żartownisia pojawił się na twarzy Frosta niemal natychmiast. Porwał zaskoczoną Elsę na ręce, po czym bezceremonialnie zaniósł ją do wody i tam wrzucił z wielkim pluskiem, co powtórzyli pozostali. Ich kobiety były wściekłe, ale oni tego nie zauważali. Z triumfem przybili sobie "piątki" i głośno się śmiali. - Gratuluję pomysłu, przyjacielu - Strażnik poklepał Wikinga po ramieniu. - Ty... - Astrid błyskawicznie wyskoczyła z wody i powaliła zaskoczonego chłopaka, wpatrując się w niego z furią. - Kotku... - powiedział cicho, doskonale wiedząc, że uwielbiała, kiedy tak do niej mówił. Spojrzał na nią ze strachem tymi swoimi wielkimi, zielonymi oczami dziecka, które nadawały jego twarzy tak uroczych rysów małego chłopca. Poczuła, jak mięknie jej serce. Był taki przerażony, taki słodki i bezbronny, że jedyne co zdołała zrobić, to pochylić się i pocałować go czule. - Przepraszam - powiedziała do przyjaciółek, schodząc z niego po chwili. - Ale nie umiem się na niego gniewać - choć nadal była lekko urażona. - Tak, wiemy. Wystarczy, że na ciebie spojrzy, a już się rozpływasz - powiedziała Merida podchodząc do nich. Zdecydowała że jednak przyjść. - Mówiłem, że rude to wredne - mruknął Jack. - Nie przejmuj się, jest zwyczajnie zazdrosna. - Ja, zazdrosna? Niby o co? - dziewczyna zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Po prostu niektórzy rodzą się z takim spojrzeniem - po przyjacielsku zarzucił Czkawce rękę na szyję i uwiesił się lekko na nim. - Mówiłem już, że wątpię w to, czy aby na pewno to rudy oznacza wredotę? - smoczy jeździec spojrzał na Frosta. Strażnik szykował się właśnie do kontrataku, ale Astrid skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła, rzucając mu mordercze spojrzenie i wchodząc w słowo. - A tak przy okazji. Chodziło tylko o to, żeby zrobić nam kawał, czy zwyczajnie chodziło o widok nas w mokrych bluzkach? - zapytała wypychając lekko klatkę piersiową w przód i rozpraszając go w ten sposób. Wiking już zamierzał coś na ten temat powiedzieć, ale nagle ogromny cień przysłonił słońce, a niedaleko nich wylądował Chmuroskok. - Czkawka, tu jesteś. Szukamy cię po całej wiosce - Valka zeskoczyła z grzbietu smoka i podeszła do syna. - Mnie? Po co? - zdziwił się chłopak. - Bliźniaki rozniosły wioskę, no a Albrecht... - Albrecht i bliźniaki? - początkowo nie zrozumiał. - Albrecht ma dzisiaj przypłynąć - przypomniała mu dziewczyna. - Jesteś taki sam, jak ojciec. On też o wszystkim zapominał - zaśmiała się Valka. - Ale teraz już nie - rozległ się lekko urażony głos jej męża, który zsiadł z Czaszkochrupa. - Czkawka, znowu gdzieś się zapodziałeś, a ja cię szukam! - fuknął niezadowolony. - Byłem tutaj przez cały czas z przyjaciółmi i Astrid - objął dziewczynę w talii, pomimo jej wciąż mokrych ubrań i przytulił się do niej, jakby szukając poczucia bezpieczeństwa, a dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego nagie ramiona. - Aha, no to chyba, że tak - mruknął. Czkawka wpatrywał się w ojca nie do końca rozumiejąc całą sytuację. - W kwestii kobiet, Stoick jest dość... wyrozumiały - wyjaśniła mu matka. - Doskonale pamięta, co sam wyczyniał w młodości - uśmiechnęła się, patrząc na męża. - Właśnie, czyżby klasyczny numer z wrzuceniem do wody? - zapytał widząc mokre dziewczyny. - Jego pomysł - Jack oszronił przyjacielowi włosy, a ten tylko otrzepał je ze złością. Valka zachichotała cicho na wspomnienie podobnej sceny. - Wiesz stary, niektórzy twierdzą, że bylibyście niezłą parą - palnął Julian, na co Astrid i Elsa posłały mu mordercze spojrzenia. - Okej, nic nie mówiłem - uniósł ręce w geście obronnym. - Chodź, synek. Mamy sporo pracy - Stoick wsiadł na smoka, podobnie jak jego żona, po czym odlecieli. - Dobra, musimy lecieć, powinniśmy się jeszcze przebrać - mruknął Czkawka biorąc Astrid za rękę. - Miło było znów się spotkać - uśmiechnął się. - Trudno, obowiązki czekają - powiedziała Elsa. - Wiem, jak to jest... - Roszpunka i Julek pokiwali głowami, potwierdzając jej słowa. Wikingowie wsiedli na smoki i odlecieli. - To co teraz robimy? - Frost spojrzał po wszystkich. - ,,My" nic nie robimy, mój drogi. Może Astrid wybaczyła Czkawce, ale my wam jeszcze nie - Elsa przysunęła się do niego tak blisko, że ich usta niemal się stykały. - To pa - powiedziała po chwili, odsuwając się gwałtownie i odchodząc wraz z pozostałymi paniami, zostawiając osłupiałych panów na plaży. ''Myślałem, że przyjdzie mi umrzeć, by znów z tobą zatańczyć... Minęły trzy miesiące, a ja wciąż nie potrafię się pozbierać. Doceńcie to, że w procesie twórczym wylałam mnóstwo łez. Jeśli kogoś to nie ruszy, błagam, oszczędźcie mi tych informacji. Zbliżało się święto Snoggletog. Niezwykle ciepłe i rodzinne, pomimo tego, że wypadało prawie w środku zimy. W dodatku to było pierwsze święto od śmierci Stoicka i młody wódz czuł się z tym źle. Wciąż wątpił w siebie i swoje możliwości, na dodatek na każdym kroku boleśnie odczuwał brak ojca. Nadal nie radził sobie z jego utratą i to było widać. Choć na co dzień bardzo się starał, wkładając maskę akceptacji i uśmiechając się pokazywał, że wszystko jest w porządku, to naprawdę nic nie było. Jedynie Szczerbatek wiedział o wszystkich nieprzespanych nocach, wylanych w poduszkę łzach i dręczących go koszmarach. Czkawka czuł się coraz gorzej. W końcu postanowił zrobić coś, co bardzo uszczęśliwiłoby zarówno jego, jak i zmarłego wodza. W dzień święta, wydawał się być zdenerwowany bardziej niż zwykle, a przygotowania do wieczornej uczty, całkowicie go pochłonęły. Praktycznie nie odzywał się do nikogo na temat inny niż Snoggletogg. Bardzo chciał, żeby wszystko wypadło idealnie. Gdyby ojciec to zobaczył, na pewno byłby z niego dumny. Wiedział to. Nadszedł wieczór i czas uczty. Wszyscy zgromadzili się w Twierdzy, żeby wspólnie świętować. Na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem uczty, wódz poprosił wszystkich o ciszę i chwilę uwagi. - Nadeszło Snoggletogg, najważniejsze z naszych świąt - zaczął. - Powodów do świętowania jest mnóstwo, chyba nie trzeba ich nawet wymieniać. Najpierw uczcijmy jednak pamięć tych, których już z nami nie ma... - gdy to mówił, w jego oczach zalśniły łzy, a na twarzy widać było wyraźnie, tak starannie skrywane przez długi czas cierpienie, ból i tęsknotę. Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał dopiero Pyskacz. - Za Stoicka - uniósł kubek, wznosząc toast. Wszyscy poszli w jego ślady, pijąc ku pamięci zmarłego wodza. Następnie uczcili go chwilą ciszy, którą przerwało ciche, niepewne, lecz stopniowo rosnące w siłę gwizdanie. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. Po Twierdzy rozległ się nieśmiały śpiew Czkawki. Wszyscy patrzyli jak zahipnotyzowani na wodza, który podchodził powoli do swojej dziewczyny. I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wędrówki mej nie przerwie, Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I kochać wiecznie będziesz - Astrid - zaczął niepewnie, chwytając ukochaną za ręce. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się tego zupełnie, a na pewno nie teraz. Gdy otrząsnęła się już z pierwszego szoku, zrobiła coś, co wywołało ogólne zdumienie i szeroki uśmiech na twarzy jej ukochanego: kontynuowała pieśń, pociągając go przy tym do tańca. Najdroższy, ukochany mój, Jest wielka moc w twych słowach. Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach. Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, Zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos, Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, O serenady nie dbam też. Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej. Chcę żebyś była przy mnie. By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. - Tak - odparła szczęśliwa. - Tak, wyjdę za ciebie. Chłopak porwał ją w ramiona, okręcił kilka razy wokół własnej osi, po czym przytulił i pocałował czule. Dziewczyna zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i ze śmiechem odwzajemniła pocałunek. Valka stała przy drzwiach, głęboko wzruszona, a w jej oczach błyszczały łzy. Wiedziała, że jej syn planuje coś specjalnego, ale nigdy by się nie spodziewała zaręczyn. Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, wymknęła się dyskretnie z Twierdzy. Musiała pójść na odległy klif, odetchnąć i wszystko przemyśleć. - Wiesz, Stoick - mówiła cicho, wdychając mroźne, nocne powietrze. - Czkawka doskonale sobie radzi. Naprawdę byłbyś z niego dumny. Cieszyłbyś się tak jak ja, że poślubi Astrid. Oświadczył się jej tak samo, jak ty mi, wiesz? - westchnęła, ocierając spływające z oczu łzy. - Tak strasznie za tobą tęsknię... - wyznała szeptem. Nagle poczuła, że grunt usuwa się jej spod nóg i spada w dół. Zanim zorientowała się, co się dzieje, poczuła silny ból i nastała ciemność. * Kiedy otworzyła oczy, było jasno i ciepło. Świeciło słońce, co nie mogło być możliwe w środku zimy. Nie było ani odrobiny śniegu. Nie miała pojęcia, co się stało i gdzie się znajduje, dopóki nie usłyszała pewnego głosu, na dźwięk którego mocniej zabiło jej serce. - Witaj, najdroższa. Czekałem na ciebie. Teraz już zawsze będziemy razem. - Stoick... - szepnęła znów młoda Valka, wpadając w silne objęcia męża. * Trwają oboje. Zakochani bez pamięci. Na zawsze razem. Czuwają z Valhalli nad swym synem, jego ukochaną i maleńką istotką, wzrastającą pod jej sercem. ,,Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar, i wielki mróz, Wędrówki mej nie przerwie, Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I kochać wiecznie będziesz..." Wynik - 0:0 - To koniec, Astrid. Przykro mi, ale jest w moim życiu ktoś inny... - Kto? - zapytała ze ściśniętym gardłem. - Ja - Jack pojawił się znikąd i objął Czkawkę w talii. - Więc to dlatego mnie rzuciłeś? - spytała Elsa ze łzami w oczach. - Dlatego - odparł, całując swojego nowego chłopaka. Czkawka usiadł gwałtownie na łóżku, oddychając ciężko. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Przetarł twarz, próbując się uspokoić. Sąsiednie miejsce obok niego było puste, jednak zagniecenia świadczyły o tym, że ktoś wcześniej tam leżał. Chłopak wstał, drżąc lekko i wyszedł z sypialni, musiał napić się wody. W kuchni zastał Jacka, który uśmiechnął się krzywo na jego widok. - Nie możesz spać, co? - zagadnął. - Miałem straszny sen - przyznał. - Stary, śniło mi się, że dla ciebie zerwałem z Astrid... Jack zrobił wielkie oczy i wpatrywał się w Wikinga zaskoczony. - Ja też... Dokładnie to samo, zostawiłem Elsę, żeby być z tobą... - To nie może być prawda... - przyjaciele patrzyli na siebie niepewnie. Nie wiedzieli, że stojące za drzwiami dziewczyny, słyszą każde ich słowo. Nagle po prostu weszły do kuchni, trzymając się za ręce. Widok dwóch niesamowicie przystojnych chłopaków bez koszulek działał im na wyobraźnię, ale wydawały się to ignorować. - A wy czemu nie śpicie? - zapytała Astrid, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Chłopcy tylko wzruszyli ramionami. - Jak zwykle, nawet nie odpowiedzą - mruknęła Elsa. - Chodź, Astriś, wracajmy do łóżka. - Zaraz, co? - prawie wrzasnął Jack. - No co? Nie pamiętasz, że się zeszłyśmy po tym, jak nas zostawiliście? - Astrid... powiedz, że to nieprawda... - Czkawka spojrzał błagalnie na dziewczynę. - Przecież dobrze wiesz, że jesteś dla mnie jedyna na świecie i kocham tylko ciebie. - Też tak myślałam i się zawiodłam - odparła chłodno. - Chodźmy spać - cmoknęła lekko w policzek Elsę, objęła ją ramieniem i wyszły z kuchni. - A to miały być takie piękne wakacje... - jęknął Frost. - I co teraz? - Zrobimy tak: poczekamy aż zasną i ostrożnie zabierzesz sobie swoją dziewczynę z nadzieją, że nie obudzi się po drodze. A rano nie damy im się zemścić. Nawet jeśli to prawda, to mi się nie podoba, chcę być z Astrid. - A ja z Elsą. Zgoda, zrobimy jak mówisz. Siedzieli i czekali około godziny, w końcu uznali, że odczekali swoje i po cichu udali się do sypialni pary Wikingów. Na ich szczęście, dziewczyny spały nie przytulając się. Patrzyli na nie przez chwilę z czułością i miłością, po chwili Czkawka ziewnął. Jack uśmiechnął się pod nosem, podszedł do łóżka i bardzo delikatnie wziął swoją ukochaną na ręce, po czym wyleciał ostrożnie z pokoju, bardzo uważając, żeby jej nie obudzić. Jego przyjaciel uśmiechnął się i wsunął się do rozgrzanego łóżka, tuż obok pogrążonej we śnie dziewczyny i przytulił ją do siebie, a następnie usnął, czując łaskoczący dotyk jej złocistych włosów na swojej nagiej skórze. Kiedy Astrid obudziła się rankiem, poczuła dziwny ucisk w pasie. Uśmiechnęła się na wspomnienie kawału, który wczoraj wraz z Elsą zrobiły chłopakom. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak łatwo to kupili. Tak bezczelnie dali się nabrać, a zwłaszcza po Czkawce spodziewała się większej bystrości. Swoją drogą był środek nocy, może to było przyczyną ich łatwowierności? Zadowolona z siebie spróbowała wstać, ale ucisk w talii się nasilił. Wtedy zrozumiała, że spoczywa w czyichś ramionach i to dość silnych. Znów spróbowała się podnieść, ale zdecydowany uścisk jej nie pozwolił. - To nie jest śmieszne - mruknęła myśląc, że to Elsa i po prostu sobie żartuje. Dotknęła obejmującej ją ręki i zamarła. To nie była Elsa, ale lekko umięśnione i stuprocentowo męskie objęcia. Po raz kolejny podjęła próbę oswobodzenia się, co zaowocowało tylko tym, że nagle poczuła na ramieniu lekki pocałunek i drapiący dotyk zarostu. - Nic z tego, kotku, nie puszczę cię - wyszeptał Czkawka, łaskocząc ją w szyję gorącym oddechem. - Więc jednak nie dałeś się nabrać, co? - uśmiechnęła się. - Nie dałem - zgodził się. - Przecież nigdy bym cię nie zostawił, kotku - wymruczał i uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, gdy zadrżała pod wpływem ostatniego słowa. Wiedział, jak na nią zadziałać. - Powinniśmy wstać - powiedziała cicho, ale chłopak tylko uniósł się na łokciu i odwrócił ją na plecy, w ten sposób znajdując się nad nią. - Nie - odparł stanowczo, unieruchamiając jej nadgarstki nad głową i patrząc jej w oczy. - Nie ma nie. Wstajemy i to już - daremnie próbowała się mu wyrwać. - Cicho - nakazał, zamykając jej usta pocałunkiem. - Twój nocny wybryk pokazał, że chyba za mało o ciebie dbam, przez co zapomniałaś, jak powinna się zachowywać dziewczyna, wobec tego ci przypomnę - musnął delikatnie podbródkiem wrażliwą skórę na jej szyi. Jej reakcja była gwałtowna i bardzo mu się spodobała. Patrzył na nią z pożądaniem pociemniałymi oczami o rozszerzonych źrenicach. - Jesteś tylko moja, kotku - pocałował ją namiętnie. - A ja jestem cały twój i zawsze byłem... - był czuły i delikatny, a zarazem jakiś mroczny, pewny siebie i dominujący, zmuszał ją do uległości, jednak nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Wręcz przeciwnie, uwielbiała, kiedy przejmował inicjatywę i z chęcią mu się poddawała. Jakiś czas później, Anna z Kristoffem, Roszpunka z Julianem i Elsa jedli śniadanie, gdy zjawiła się trzecia zakochana para. Jacka nigdzie nie było. - A gdzie Frost? - zapytał Czkawka, zajmując miejsce przy stole. - Aż tak ci go brakuje? Możesz do niego dołączyć, skoro tak bardzo chcesz - Królowa Śniegu wyraźnie była niezadowolona. - Ktoś tu jest niezadowolony - zauważyła Astrid, uśmiechając się. - Widać nie wszyscy mieli tak udany poranek, jak wy dwoje - powiedział uszczypliwie Julek, na co Wikingowie zarumienili się. - Aż tak to widać? - spytała blond wojowniczka, poprawiając grzywkę. - Widać i słychać - odpowiedział Kristoff ze śmiechem. Dziewczyna tylko ukryła twarz w dłoniach, załamana i zawstydzona. - Możemy zmienić temat? - warknęła Elsa. - Komuś by się przydał taki poranek - zaśmiała się Anna, a siostra posłała jej mordercze spojrzenie. - Może sprawdzę, co tam u Jacka - Czkawka wstał od stołu i poszedł do sypialni przyjaciół po chwili dało się słyszeć jego głośny śmiech. Jak na komendę, wszyscy oprócz Elsy zerwali się z miejsc i popędzili do Czkawki, który zwijał się ze śmiechu na podłodze przed drzwiami, nie mogąc wydusić słowa. Zajrzeli do środka i sami wybuchnęli szczerym śmiechem. Wściekły Strażnik leżał na łóżku, całkowicie uziemiony. Jedynie głowa wystawała mu z bryły lodu, w której uwięziła go jego dziewczyna. - Coś ci nie wyszło? - zażartował Julian nie przestając się śmiać. - Bardzo śmieszne. Może byście pomogli? - fuknął Jack. - Po co, za dobrze się bawimy - odparła Astrid. - Stary... miałeś tylko zrobić jedną, prostą rzecz, zresztą nie pierwszy raz... - Czkawka nie potrafił się powstrzymać. Frost tylko warknął w odpowiedzi. W końcu szóstka przyjaciół przestała się śmiać. Wspólnymi siłami wyciągnęli nieszczęsnego Casanovę i wrócili do śniadania. Zaś skłócona para zamknęła się w sypialni, gdzie najpierw długo się kłócili, potem jeszcze dłużej godzili, aż w końcu wyszli w bardzo dobrych humorach. W tym czasie reszta wylegiwała się na brzegu basenu. - Takie wakacje, to ja w sumie mógłbym mieć ciągle - przyznał Jack. - To co, jutro wszystko powtarzamy? - zaproponowała Elsa. - NIE! - rozległ się jednogłośny sprzeciw. - Wszystko może nie, ale niektóre rzeczy czemu nie? - Astrid spojrzała znacząco na Czkawkę, który przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. - Jakie to piękne, że wreszcie możemy robić co chcemy i nikt nie każe nam zachowywać się przyzwoicie - Julian wychylił się i pocałował Roszpunkę w policzek. - Naprawdę możemy robić co chcemy? - zapytała blond wojowniczka, siadając na kolanach swojego chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie i mocno całując. - I tak nie zrobicie tego przy nas, więc o co chodzi? - zauważył Kristoff. - Założysz się? - Astrid spojrzała na niego wyzywająco. - No... nie - obrzucił ją uważnym spojrzeniem. - Jeszcze nie zwariowałem, żeby ci rzucać wyzwanie. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się, odklejając się od swojego ukochanego. - Nie znoszę, jak mnie tak wykorzystujesz - mruknął Czkawka. - A jeśli obiecam, że należycie się odwdzięczę? - Wiesz, że mam wysokie wymagania? - Oczywiście. Nikt nie zna cię lepiej niż ja. - Zobaczymy wieczorem. - Zobaczymy. I zobaczyli tyle, że nikt nie miał racji. Czkawka przekonał się, że nie ma tak wysokich wymagań, a Astrid, że wcale go tak dobrze nie zna. Wynik - 0:0. Problem Tak zwane drabble dialogowe. Za czasów ''Castle pisałam tego multum. ''- Cześć...'' - Cześć. ''-Co słychać?'' - Nic. A u ciebie? ''- Mam problem...'' - Jak zwykle. ''-Daj spokój, co? To poważna sprawa.'' - Ty i poważna sprawa? ''- Przestań. Muszę z kimś porozmawiać...'' - Dobra. To o co chodzi? ''- Chodzi o to... że jestem... jestem...'' - No wyduś to z siebie wreszcie. ''- Jestem w ciąży...'' - Okej. ''- " Okej"?! Tylko tyle masz mi do powiedzenia?!'' - No tak. ''- Nie obchodzi cię, że nasza rodzina się powiększy?'' - Nie. Ani trochę. ''- I nawet się nie cieszysz...?'' - Niby z czego? Z wrzeszczącego bachora, który tylko je, śpi i brudzi? ''- To nie żaden bachor!'' - Mniejsza z tym. Jak zwał tak zwał. ''- Wiesz co? Jesteś potworem!!!'' - No już, nie rycz. ''- Będę ryczeć! Wolno mi!'' - Bo jesteś w ciąży? ''- Tak, baranie. A ty powinieneś się cieszyć!'' - No i? ''- W ogóle cię to nie obchodzi, co?!'' - No dobra, daj spokój. ''- Masz gdzieś, że będę miała dziecko!'' - No nie mam... Przyznaję... Weź nie rycz już jak jakaś baba. ''- Ale ciebie to nie obchodzi...'' - Obchodzi. Słyszysz? Bardzo obchodzi. ''- Czyli cieszysz się?'' - Tak... Cieszę. A teraz przestań wyć. ''- Wiesz Mieczyk, nienawidzę cię.'' - Też cię kocham, siostruniu. Taki tam trolling. Lubię niedopowiedzenia C: ''Careful what you wish for! dedykacja dla pewnego anonima, który przekonał mnie, że powinnam to napisać ''- Tak się składa, że smoki to nie jedyna rzecz w życiu, która mi się marzy. ''- Jasne, i ja mam ci uwierzyć? Z taką miną? - dziewczyna uniosła brwi.'' Czkawka zacisnął usta i spojrzał na nią. Widząc ten wzrok, blondynka zmrużyła lekko oczy i uśmiechnęła się nieco złowieszczo. Chłopak głośno przełknął ślinę, przyglądając się jej. Bardzo mu się podobała, ale momentami naprawdę się jej bał. Kiedy chciała, potrafiła budzić strach, co jednak nie osłabiało jego uczucia. - Jestem ciekawa - zaczęła cichym, prowokującym głosem. - Co w takim razie jeszcze ci się marzy? - zbliżyła się do niego, sprawiając, że aż wstrzymał oddech z wrażenia. Zakręciło mu się w głowie od jej bliskości, zapachu i wyzywającej postawy. - No w-wiesz... - zająknął się. - Choć może powinnam powiedzieć "kto?" - bardzo powoli zaczęła go okrążać. - Astrid... daj spokój... - poprosił zamykając oczy i próbując uspokoić łomoczące serce i rozbudzoną wyobraźnię, jednocześnie czując pojawiający się na jego twarzy rumieniec. - Po prostu chciałabym wiedzieć o czym myślisz - zrobiła niewinną minkę. - Oj nie chcesz, wierz mi - zapewnił szybko. - Właśnie, że chcę - szepnęła mu do ucha, na co aż zadrżał. - Przestań... - Bo co? - Astrid... - jęknął. - Uspokój się. - Nie chcę... Tak jest zabawniej - musnęła jego policzek ustami i ciepłym oddechem. - Jak dla kogo - mruknął. Dziękował sobie w myślach, za dość luźne spodnie i w miarę długą tunikę, starannie ukrywające jego mały... no dobra, duży problem. Sytuacja, w jakiej postawiła go w tym momencie Astrid, była bardzo niezręczna i niewygodna. Marzył o niej od kilku lat, była dla niego ideałem. Piękna, silna, inteligentna, doskonale walczyła, ale umiała docenić sztukę czy ładny widok. Bardzo mu się podobała, choć nigdy nie odważył się czegokolwiek jej powiedzieć, działała na niego silnie, ale też onieśmielała swą niedostępnością. W prawdzie powoli się tego wyzbywała, o czym mogło świadczyć tych kilka pocałunków, do jakich doszło między nimi. Jednak nie byli jeszcze gotowi na poważny związek, co nie przeszkadzało im w potajemnym fantazjowaniu. Czkawka czuł, że policzki go palą, gdy jego myśli zeszły na niebezpieczną drogę. Bliskość Astrid dodatkowo utrudniała zachowanie spokoju. Niemal odruchowo wyobraził ją sobie w swoim łóżku. Zastanawiał się, jak by wyglądały jej rozpuszczone złote włosy rozrzucone na poduszce, jak by patrzyły te oszałamiające błękitne oczy przepełnione miłością, jak cudowne byłyby różane wargi pod naciskiem jego intensywnych pocałunków, jak miękka i ciepła by była jedwabista skóra jej idealnego szczupłego ciała pod delikatnym i czułym dotykiem jego dłoni, jak by brzmiało w jej ustach jego imię, gdyby... Nagle chwycił jej nadgarstki i przytrzymał mocno. Bał się, że za chwilę nie wytrzyma i po prostu się na nią rzuci, tak silnie rozpalała jego bujną wyobraźnię. Przez twarz dziewczyny przebiegł cień przerażenia, jakby bała się, że pokaże swoje prawdziwe uczucia, jakimi go darzyła, ujawniając tym samym, że tak naprawdę to coś więcej niż zabawa i przyjacielskie drażnienie się. - Przestań - powiedział z naciskiem, patrząc jej w oczy. Spuściła powoli głowę i spróbowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku, nagle dziwnie uległa i uspokojona. - Chodźmy już... - powiedziała cicho i spokojnie. - Marazmor sam się nie pokona. Czkawka zaśmiał się, wyobrażając sobie Marazmora, który na tyle nie ogarnia rzeczywistości, że jest w stanie sam się pokonać, a może nawet zabić, co znacznie pomogło mu się opanować. * ''- Przepraszam... Mógłbym... Dacie mi coś powiedzieć? - odezwał się Czkawka. - Dzisiaj sporo się dowiedzieliśmy o Marazmorze i naturalnie wszystko opowiem, ale... ale uwaga, najważniejsza sprawa. Nieustraszony Finn Hofferson naprawdę był nieustraszony. Tak jak i reszta Hoffersonów - spojrzał na Astrid, która uśmiechnęła się ze wzruszeniem, a w jej oczach błyszczała wdzięczność.'' ''- Brawo, dzieciaki! - zawołał ktoś z tłumu.'' ''- No to myślę, że wuj byłby z ciebie dumny, mała - pogratulował Pyskacz.'' ''- A może z tej okazji urządzimy sobie dzisiaj święto? - zaproponował Stoick, a jego syn oparł dłoń na ramieniu dziewczyny, jakby chcąc podkreślić, komu to wszystko zawdzięczają.'' ''- Święto, tak jest! - ucieszył się Pyskacz, a inni poszli w jego ślady.'' Wszyscy ruszyli do Twierdzy, gdzie miało odbyć się wielkie świętowanie na cześć Hoffersonów i z okazji przepędzenia Marazmora. Impreza na dobre się rozpoczęła, gdy Smark wreszcie dołączył i oczywiście od razu pobił się z bliźniakami za to, że kazali mu szukać tych wszystkich głupich rzeczy. Śledzik i Czkawka siedzieli nad Smoczą Księgą uzupełniając informacje o Marazmorze, a Astrid siedziała samotnie przy stole, wpatrując się w swój kubek. - Pozwolisz milady, że się przysiądę? - tak mogła do niej powiedzieć tylko jedna osoba. - Nie wygłupiaj się - przewróciła oczami z uśmiechem. - Dlaczego w ogóle mnie tak nazywasz? - zaciekawiła się. - "Milady"? - spytał chłopak, siadając obok niej. Na potwierdzenie skinęła tylko głową. - Nie wiem - wzruszył ramionami. - Tak jakoś wyszło... - Uważam, że to słodkie - zarumieniła się lekko, nie patrząc na niego. - Wikingowie nie mają być słodcy. - Cóż... tobie się udaje. - Mogę przestać, jeśli chcesz - zaoferował. - Nie, nie. Lubię, kiedy tak mówisz - wyznała, czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej. Nagle Czkawka poczuł, że jego również pieką policzki. Uwielbiał, kiedy odkrywała przed nim wrażliwą stronę swojej osobowości, nikt inny jej takiej nie znał. Patrzył na nią z blaskiem w szmaragdowych oczach i próbował ją przejrzeć. Wyraźnie wyczuwał, że między nimi iskrzy i ona doskonale to wie, ale z jakiegoś powodu ucieka i boi się do tego przyznać i zaangażować. - A ja lubię, kiedy jesteś sobą - powiedział cicho, nieświadomie zbliżając się do niej. - Kiedy porzucasz ten mur, który stworzyłaś dla ochrony przed światem i pozwalasz mi wejść do środka, żeby poznać tę prawdziwą Astrid. Wrażliwą i delikatną - nawet nie zauważył, że zniżył głos do szeptu. Wokół nich było głośno, ale nie zauważali tego, jakby cały świat przestał istnieć i naprawdę znaleźli się wewnątrz bariery, którą Astrid odcinała się od wszystkich. Czkawka działał jak w transie, wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał policzek dziewczyny. Zadrżała lekko, ale zamiast się odsunąć i jak zwykle uciec, chwyciła jego dłoń i przytrzymała. Oboje zamarli na chwilę, czując łomotanie swoich serc, zapatrzeni w swoje oczy. To był ich cichy, intymny moment wśród imprezowego rozgardiaszu, którego nic nie było w stanie zakłócić. To była wyjątkowa chwila, wręcz idealna. Idealna na pocałunek. Astrid niewiele myśląc zbliżyła się do chłopaka jeszcze bardziej tak, że czuła na ustach jego gorący oddech. Nie reagował, nie był w stanie zrobić czegokolwiek nie mając pewności, że ona tego chce. Nie potrafił zrobić pierwszego kroku. A jednak się przełamał. Pochylił się odrobinę do przodu, aż dosięgnął jej koralowych, wilgotnych warg, tak cudownie ciepłych i miękkich. Poczuł elektryzujący dreszcz przeszywający jego ciało. Po dłuższej chwili się odsunął, drżąc z przejęcia. - To za to, że jesteś - wyszeptał z trudem. Właśnie odważył się pocałować Astrid Hofferson, najpiękniejszą dziewczynę w wiosce, a ona go nie zabiła. Przeciwnie, położyła dłoń na jego szyi, by po chwili znów go do siebie przyciągnąć w geście tęsknoty i eksplodującej w jej sercu namiętności. Całowała go zachłannie i z tak wielką pasją, że początkowo wręcz zapomniał jak się oddycha. Dopiero po chwili objął ją w talii, przesuwając do siebie i pogłębiając pocałunek. Gdy się od siebie oderwali, zdawało się, że minęły wieki, a nie zaledwie minuty. Siedzieli chwilę stykając się czołami odzyskując oddech. Jego ręce obejmowały ją czule, jedna z jej dłoni była wparta w jego pierś, a druga wpleciona w jego brązowe kosmyki z tyłu głowy. W końcu spojrzeli sobie w oczy z uśmiechem i poczuli prawie jakby popatrzyli w lustro. Uczucia, obawy, nadzieje, niepewności - wszystko było takie samo. Aż do tej chwili, nie próbowali podsycać będącej między nimi iskry. Z nadmiaru emocji, Czkawka niemal nie usłyszał cichego szeptu Astrid. - A to, za całą resztę... ''Na najważniejszych skrzyżowaniach życiowych, nie stoją żadne drogowskazy'' ~Charlie Chaplin dedykuję Kimiko, pomysł narodził się podczas pisania z nią i Kolejnemu fanowi JWS za fantastyczne blogi i umiejętności no i Sami... nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś, ale zmniejszyłeś moją blokadę twórczą Astrid obudziła się w Akademii z bólem głowy i kacem. Było jasno, przez uchylone drzwi wpadał do pomieszczenia snop przedpołudniowego światła. Początkowo nie wiedziała w ogóle, co się stało i dlaczego spała na futrze na podłodze, owinięta w koc i przytulona do czegoś miękkiego, ciepłego i poruszającego się. Przesunęła po tym dłonią, było gładkie w dotyku, jednak pod powierzchnią mogła wyczuć coś twardego, jakby żebra? Dopiero po chwili zrozumiała, że tym czymś była pierś szczupłego chłopaka. Kiedy uniosła głowę i spojrzała w górę, zobaczyła spokojną twarz pogrążonego we śnie Czkawki. Usiadła i natychmiast podparła się rękami, bo zakręciło jej się w głowie. Po chwili rozbudziła się i przeciągnęła lekko, a następnie odgarnęła włosy, odwróciła się i spojrzała na chłopaka. Oddychał miarowo i spokojnie, nagle zacisnął mocniej oczy i skrzywił się lekko, gdy na rozgrzanej skórze poczuł chłód wiosennego poranka. - Nie wstawajmy jeszcze - wymruczał cicho. - Musimy - odparła. - Chcesz, żeby ktoś nas przyłapał? Westchnął i niechętnie otworzył lekko oczy, po czym zamknął je z powrotem. - Dla takiego widoku mogę wstać - uśmiechnął się siadając. Astrid również się uśmiechnęła i z lekkim rumieńcem poprawiła koc, który się zsunął odsłaniając jej nagie ciało, po czym wychyliła się lekko, żeby go pocałować. - Powinniśmy iść - wtuliła się w niego, gdy wreszcie się od siebie oderwali. - Naprawdę musimy? Jest tak przyjemnie - jęknął niechętnie. - Tak... Słuchaj... To, co się stało w nocy... to prawda? - Prawda - odpowiedział spokojnie, patrząc na nią uważnie. - Chyba nie żałujesz, że to zrobiliśmy? - zapytał z wahaniem. - Na razie nie mogę uwierzyć, że to nie sen - mruknęła. - Astrid, kotku. To z całą pewnością nie mógł być sen. To się stało, naprawdę - głaskał ją delikatnie po plecach. - Mam trochę mieszane uczucia. Z jednej strony było cudownie, ale z drugiej... mamy dopiero 18 lat... no i piliśmy. - Nie przesadzaj. Nie spiliśmy się przecież do utraty przytomności jak reszta. Zresztą na imprezach bliźniaków prawie zawsze jest alkohol, a skoro były to urodziny Sączysmarka, który też chętnie sięga po coś mocniejszego, a Mieczyk i Szpadka to organizowali, to mogliśmy wszyscy być niemal pewni, że będziemy pić. - Tak, my tylko wylądowaliśmy w łóżku, choć niezbyt dosłownie. Rzeczywiście wielkie pocieszenie - powiedziała ironicznie. - Thorze, Astrid. Przecież nas nie zabiją za to, że ze sobą spaliśmy - przewrócił oczami. - Ale mogą nam zabronić się spotykać. - Nieprawda. Nie myśl o tym - pocałował ją mocno i z powrotem położył na futrze. - Korzystaj z chwili spokoju - wodził opuszkami palców po jej skórze, przyglądał się jej, zachwycony jej urodą i zwyczajnie zakochany. - A jeśli jestem w ciąży? - nie mogła przestać myśleć o skutkach ich zachowania. - To będziemy mieli cudowne dziecko, które razem wychowamy. - Naprawdę chcesz w tym wieku zostać ojcem? - Nie chcę. Ale jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje tego, co zrobiliśmy. - To było nieodpowiedzialne i głupie. - Owszem. Ale czasu nie cofniesz. - Nie o to chodzi. Skoro to, co zrobiliśmy było złe, to dlaczego nie żałuję ani chwili? - Bo to nie było złe. Niedojrzałe, nieodpowiedzialne i niemądre tak, ale nie złe. Więc przestań się zadręczać takimi głupotami. - I naprawdę mnie nie zostawisz, jeśli wpadliśmy? - Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham. - Wiem... i też cię kocham... - To korzystaj z chwili spokoju - pocałował ją w czubek głowy i przykrył czule kocem. Jakiś czas później, kiedy uznali, że ludzie mogą zacząć ich szukać, wrócili do wioski mając nadzieję, że będzie dobrze. Pożegnali się czule i poszli do swoich domów. Czkawka bez wahania wszedł do domu. O tej porze nie spodziewał się zastać tam ojca, nie mówiąc już o tym, że nie za bardzo przejmował się konsekwencjami ich zachowania. Stoick nie należał do wyjątkowo opiekuńczych ojców, miał dobry kontakt z synem, ale nie wnikał jakoś szczególnie w jego życie. Był dość wyrozumiały i choć nietrudno było go rozzłościć, Czkawka był spokojny. Najważniejsze było dla niego to, że Astrid wreszcie w pełni była jego. A on należał teraz do niej. Od tak dawna o niej marzył i nie mógł się doczekać chwili, w której ją posiądzie, jednocześnie oddając jej siebie. Nagle miał to już za sobą, nie musiał się zastanawiać, jak to jest być z kobietą, bo teraz wreszcie to wiedział. Mało tego, jego partnerka, najpiękniejsza dziewczyna w wiosce, od kilku lat była obiektem westchnień wielu przedstawicieli płci męskiej. Niejeden chciałby zobaczyć to, co on widział; dotknąć tego, czego on dotykał; poczuć to, co on czuł. Słowem, wielu chciało ją mieć, a jednak dostał właśnie on. Z drugiej strony nie mógł się nadziwić, co takiego ona w nim widzi. Prawda, ostatnio coraz częściej słyszał, że wyrósł na ciacho, ale nie traktował tego szczególnie poważnie. Teraz, patrząc na swoje odbicie w lustrze pomyślał, że może jednak coś w tym jest. Nie był już taki chudziutki jak kiedyś, pod skórą coraz wyraźniej zarysowywały się kształtujące się powoli mięśnie. Znacznie wyrósł i wydoroślał, rysy jego twarzy się wyostrzyły, piegi zbladły, włosy ściemniały i układały się znacznie lepiej, odkąd je skrócił. Nad górną wargą, na podbródku i na linii szczęki coraz bardziej widoczny był lekki zarost, którego musiał się pozbywać co kilka dni, jeśli nie chciał wyglądać jak jaskiniowiec i narażać się Astrid, która bynajmniej nie była zachwycona, ilekroć zapomniał się ogolić. W szmaragdowozielonych oczach lśniły teraz pewność siebie i determinacja, ale też swego rodzaju niewinność i łagodność, jakby wręcz bał się tego, że jest już prawie dorosły. To właśnie te oczy najbardziej pociągały kobiety, Astrid potrafiła wpatrywać się w nie godzinami, a wiele dziewczyn rumieniło się, gdy tylko na nie spojrzał z lekkim uśmiechem. Starsze kobiety zwracały uwagę na jego podobieństwo do Stoicka, który ponoć w młodości również był szalenie przystojny, choć znacznie bardziej... masywny... Ale zarówno ojciec jak i syn, dość sceptycznie odnosili się do takiego "babskiego gadania". Po kąpieli przyszedł czas na zabawę ze Szczerbatkiem, który potrafił niemal roznieść dom, jeśli nie otrzymał dziennej dawki ruchu. Najpierw Czkawka rzucał mu swój stary but, który smok posłusznie przynosił, za każdym razem coraz bardziej go gryząc. Z jakichś powodów ta kapryśna bestia gryzła wszystkie swoje zabawki, jakie tylko sobie znalazła. Nie było ważne, czy to stary but, czy drewniane wiosło, nowiutki kosz z wikliny, czy jedwabne majciochy Pyskacza (oczywiście zapasowe, nieużywane, bo używanych nic by nie tknęło). Gdy Nocnej Furii znudziła się zabawa w aportowanie, chłopak założył jej siodło, które jak z doświadczenia wiedział, podczas zabaw łatwo mogło ulec "wypadkowi" i uszkodzeniu, a potem razem udali się na długi lot wokół wyspy. Szczerbatek był smokiem nie do zdarcia, więc pójście do Akademii i uczestniczenie w zajęciach nie stanowiło dla niego problemu, mimo takiego wysiłku. Zresztą kiedy tylko zabrał swojego pana na miejsce, natychmiast ułożył się wygodnie i zapadł w drzemkę, podobnie jak inne smoki, które nie przejmowały się problemami swoich jeźdźców. Natomiast uwagę Czkawki przykuła rozgrywająca się tam scena. Z pozoru nie było w niej nic niezwykłego, ale po bliższej obserwacji zaiste budziła niepokój. Śledzik z wypiekami na twarzy czytał Smoczą Księgę, jedną ręką bezwiednie drapiąc drzemiącą Sztukamięs. Bliźniaki się biły, a Wym i Jot znudzili się ciągłymi próbami rozdzielenia ich. Sączysmark próbował nauczyć Hakokła nowych sztuczek, ale ten uparcie go ignorował. Wichura leżała zwinięta w kłębek, a Astrid ostrzyła topór. Zaraz... Astrid nigdy nie pokazywała się z rozpuszczonymi włosami... A już na pewno nie tak, żeby zasłaniały jej twarz. Czkawka od razu wyczuł, że coś jest nie w porządku, więc od razu ruszył w jej stronę, tak cicho, jak mu na to pozwalała proteza. W pewnym momencie znieruchomiał, gdy usłyszał pewien dźwięk. Stłumiony szloch. Astrid Hofferson płakała. - Astrid, kotku... - odezwał się cicho i łagodnie. - Odejdź - nakazała, po jej głosie od razu poznał, że się nie mylił. - Nie chcę, żebyś mnie taką oglądał. - Dla mnie zawsze będziesz piękna - wyznał, patrząc na nią zaniepokojony. Ma rozpuszczone włosy, płacze i nie kryje się z tym... To było bardziej niż dziwne. Podchodził niepewnie i bardzo ostrożnie, w pełni świadomy faktu, że dziewczyna ma broń. Na dodatek była mistrzynią w posługiwaniu się nią. Cóż za paradoks, ona może w każdej chwili zabić go toporem, który sam dla niej zrobił w prezencie. - Zresztą płacz dodaje ci uroku. - Nie... - Kotku, nie przesadzaj. Przecież to nic złego - w końcu poszedł na tyle blisko, że mógł usiąść obok niej. - Nawet mój ojciec czasem płacze, ja też - wyszeptał jej do ucha. - Może i tak - mruknęła i zadrżała lekko, gdy odgarnął jej część włosów za ucho. - Nie rób tego - jęknęła cicho, błagalnym tonem. - Ciiii - pogładził delikatnie jej długie blond pasma. - Przecież cokolwiek się stało, mnie możesz powiedzieć - otoczył ją ramieniem i przytulił do siebie. Gdy dotknął jej policzka, usłyszał cichy syk bólu, a pod palcami wyczuł gorącą skórę i dziwne zniekształcenia. Momentalnie oderwał się od niej i usiadł na przeciwko. - Astrid, co się dzieje? - zapytał nie kryjąc zmartwienia. Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała, tylko odwróciła głowę. Czkawka zdecydowanym ruchem chwycił jej podbródek, obracając jej twarz ku sobie, po czym odgarnął resztę włosów i zamarł. Cały policzek był mocno zaczerwieniony, w jednym miejscu widniało wyraźne zasinienie. Oko było lekko zmniejszone z powodu znacznej opuchlizny, a całość wyglądała naprawdę źle. Uniósł dłoń i najdelikatniej jak mógł, otarł łzy z jej posiniaczonej twarzy. - Bardzo boli? - zmartwił się, gdy skrzywiła się czując jego dotyk. - Co się stało, kto ci to zrobił? - Oni wiedzą - szepnęła załamana. - Cała wioska wie. Ktoś musiał nas widzieć jak spaliśmy - jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, a serce z każdą chwilą łomotało coraz mocniej. Myśli zaczęły przelatywać przez jego głowę jak oszalałe. - C-co? Ale j-jak... - zająknął się. Ktoś ich przyłapał i rozgadał całej wiosce... To brzmiało jak wyjątkowo realistyczny koszmar. - Skąd wiesz? Zadrżała i spuściła wzrok, mimowolnie odwracając w jego kierunku zdrowy policzek i jakby próbując ukryć uszkodzony. - Kotku, co się stało? - w odpowiedzi pokręciła tylko głową. - Astrid proszę cię, powiedz mi. Astriś... Przytuliła się do niego, a jasne włosy z powrotem opadły jej na twarz. - Jak przyszłam do domu, czekał na mnie ojciec - zaczęła cichym głosem. - Był strasznie wściekły i... pijany. Zapytał mnie, dlaczego wracam dopiero o tej porze, skoro reszta już od dawna leczy kaca w Twierdzy, a mnie przez cały czas z nimi nie było. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, a on wtedy, że wie co zrobiliśmy i jak mogłam być taka podła, i zhańbić dobre imię naszej rodziny. Próbowałam protestować, ale z nim nie ma dyskusji. Zwyzywał mnie od najgorszych, a potem... - jej ciałem wstrząsnął stłumiony szloch. - Kiedy powiedziałam, że dla mnie liczy się tylko nasza miłość, wyśmiał mnie. Zakazał mi spotykania się z tobą, a jak powiedziałam "nie"... uderzył mnie - wyznała niemal szeptem. - Po raz pierwszy w życiu podniósł na mnie rękę... - była równie załamana co zszokowana. Czkawka kołysał ją lekko w ramionach, starając uspokoić ich oboje. Ledwo wierzył w to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Przecież Astrid zawsze była oczkiem w głowie ojca, odkąd tylko pogodził się z tym, że nie jest jego upragnionym synem. Zadrżał lekko. Nawet jego ojciec nigdy go nie uderzył, choć przecież kiedyś co rusz przynosił mu wstyd. Choć pewnie miało to związek z podobieństwem chłopca do matki, ukochanej żony Stoicka. Nie mógłby skrzywdzić jej syna, ich syna, najpiękniejszej pamiątki, jaka mu po niej pozostała. - Już dobrze kochanie, jestem tu - mówił uspokajająco. Kątem oka zauważył wchodzącego do Akademii Stoicka. No pięknie. - Synu, musimy porozmawiać - oznajmił, podchodząc do przytulonej pary. - Jak zwykle - mruknął chłopak. - Co tym razem? - Już ty dobrze wiesz - nie był zły. Lekko zdenerwowany owszem, ale nie wściekły. To coś nowego, Czkawka narozrabiał, a ojciec jest spokojny. Tak piękne, że aż nierealne. - Jeśli chodzi ci o nas, to to musi zaczekać - odparł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, niemal identycznym jak Stoick. - Co się stało? - ukląkł przy nich, lekko zaniepokojony. Dziewczyna wtuliła się mocniej w próbującego ją odsunąć chłopaka. - Astrid, spokojnie. To tylko tata. - Dla ciebie. Dla mnie to wódz - odparła stłumionym głosem. Czkawka westchnął. - Ufasz mi? - Oczywiście. - A ja ufam jemu. Proszę, Astrid. Ja chcę, żeby wiedział. Powoli i z wahaniem oderwała się od jego piersi, ale wzrok miała spuszczony. Czkawka delikatnie odsunął jej włosy z twarzy i zerknął na ojca. Stoick wpatrywał się przez chwilę w dziewczynę syna, po czym ze świstem wypuścił powietrze z płuc. - Kto ci to zrobił? - zapytał łagodnie, ujmując podbródek blond wojowniczki i lekko odwracając jej głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się sińcowi. - Ojciec? - z jej oczu wyczytał prawdę, nic więcej nie potrzebował. - Pogadam z nim - mruknął, wstając. - Nie! - zaprotestowała szybko. - Nie chcę, żeby miał kłopoty. - Ten drań cię uderzył. - Tato... Może ona ma rację? Jeśli coś mu zrobisz, może się na niej zemścić. - Słusznie. - Ale nie wiem, co w takim razie zrobić - przyznała. - Śpisz dzisiaj u mnie - zadecydował chłopak. - A jutro, jak twój ojciec wytrzeźwieje, rozprawimy się z nim - spojrzał na Stoicka. - I tak już o was plotkują, więc nie mamy nic do stracenia - wzruszył ramionami. - Tylko nie chcę was słyszeć w nocy. - Tato... - Czkawka przewrócił oczami. - Chodź, kotku - pomógł ukochanej wstać i zaprowadził ją do swojego domu, nie wypuszczając z objęć. Następnego dnia rano, we troje jedli śniadanie. Czy raczej we czworo, bo Szczerbek też przecież jada w domu. Dzięki okładom z lodu i kapusty, opuchlizna zeszła przez noc i policzek Astrid wyglądał już nieco lepiej. Zaś specjalna maść sporządzona według instrukcji Gothi miała sprawić, że siniec zniknie szybciej. Nagle rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, więc Stoick poszedł otworzyć. - Nie sądziłam, że przy twoim ojcu można czuć się tak swobodnie - przyznała cicho dziewczyna. - Nie można - odparł jej ukochany. - Pierwszy raz się tak zachowuje. Jakby nie traktował mnie jak dziecko, przy którym musi być autorytetem, tylko jak przyjaciela. I szczerze mówiąc taka relacja bardziej mi się podoba. - Cóż, lepiej późno niż wcale. - A może to ty masz na niego taki dobry wpływ? - Taki, jak na ciebie? - Mhm - wychylił się i pocałował ją czule. W odpowiedzi przesiadła się na jego kolana i objęła go za szyję. - Hmm... Astrid? - rozległ się nagle głos Stoicka. - Nie chcę wam przerywać, ale jest sprawa, dość istotna. - Lepiej idź - Czkawka odsunął się lekko. - Za chwilę. To może poczekać, w tej chwili mój facet jest najważniejszy - z powrotem przywarła do jego ust. - W życiu chyba nie byłam taka szczęśliwa - uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Cieszę się. Na dźwięk tego głosu oboje znieruchomieli. Czkawka wstał, po czym odwrócił się, zasłaniając sobą dziewczynę. - Co tu robisz... tato? - spytała cicho, patrząc niepewnie na ojca, stojącego na przeciwko nich. - Przyszedłem przeprosić, za moje wczorajsze zachowanie - wyznał skruszony. - Po prostu... i tak ciężko mi się pogodzić z tym, że jesteś już dorosła. To mnie oczywiście nie usprawiedliwia, ale chcę, żebyś wiedziała, że żałuję i jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu tego, co ci zrobiłem - mówił szczerze, naprawdę dręczyły go ogromne wyrzuty sumienia. - To tylko siniec - jej głos był cichy, ale spokojny. Słychać w nim było ulgę i radość, niepewnie odsunęła się od Czkawki i podeszła do ojca. - Wybacz mi - powiedział cicho mężczyzna, patrząc na córkę. Niespodziewanie, dziewczyna rzuciła się mu na szyję. - Już dawno ci wybaczyłam - wyznała, walcząc ze łzami, kiedy ojciec zamknął ją w czułym uścisku. - Dziękuję, córeczko. To dla mnie wiele znaczy. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli, na twarzach obojga widniały uśmiechy. Uspokojony Stoick wrócił do śniadania, Czkawka patrzył jednak nachmurzony. - Hej, co jest? - dziewczyna podeszła do niego, widząc jego nastrój. - Nic - mruknął niechętnie. - Astrid, ja go rozumiem. Sam byłbym wściekły, gdyby ktoś skrzywdził twoją matkę - przyznał jej ojciec. - Wiesz chłopcze, nie tak wyobrażałem sobie idealnego partnera dla mojej córki. - To komplement czy obraza? - zapytał opanowanym głosem. - Wstęp. Chciałem powiedzieć, że nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że kiedyś będziecie parą. Wiesz, jak to z tobą było. Ale najważniejsze, że Astrid jest szczęśliwa. Zresztą w całej wiosce nie ma teraz lepszej partii od ciebie, więc chyba dobrze zrobiłem, nie wtrącając się w jej życie - przyznał. - Cóż... i tak dziękuję. Za Astrid. Minionej nocy obiecałem sobie, że gdy tylko spotkam pana, albo pana żonę, podziękuję za taki skarb - objął dziewczynę w talii i pocałował ją we włosy. - A ja dziękuję tobie. Uczyniłeś ją tak szczęśliwą jak nigdy. Wiem, że moja mała córeczka będzie z tobą bezpieczna i dobrze się nią zaopiekujesz. - Oczywiście, jak mógłbym postąpić inaczej? - Ale jeśli kiedyś ją skrzywdzisz... - I vice versa. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, po czym Hofferson uśmiechnął się. - Miłego dnia - rzucił i wyszedł. - Chyba mu zaimponowałeś - delikatne i zręczne dłonie Astrid spoczęły na karku ukochanego i zaczęły rozmasowywać jego spięte mięśnie. - Tak myślisz? - spytał niepewnie, nagle cała śmiałość go opuściła. - Jestem tego pewna - odparła z uśmiechem. Czkawka odwrócił się i spojrzał na nią tym słodkim wzrokiem małego chłopca. Teraz było widać, jak wiele nerwów kosztowała go konfrontacja z jej ojcem. - Mój bohater - dodała, a jego twarz rozświetlił nieśmiały uśmiech. - A teraz, skoro nasi ojcowie najwyraźniej nie mają nic przeciwko, może dokończymy śniadanie i pójdziemy do łóżka? I bynajmniej nie po to, żeby spać. - A gdzie twoje wątpliwości? - uniósł brew. - Wszystkie rozwiałeś. Chcę ci za to należycie podziękować - wychyliła się, żeby go pocałować, ale odsunął się, zanim zdołała dosięgnąć jego ust. - Najpierw śniadanie - chwycił ją za rękę i posadził przy stole, po czym skończyli jedzenie i posprzątali ze stołu. - Co? - zapytał, widząc jej wzrok. - Ty wiesz co. - Nie, nie wiem - z trudem opanował śmiech. - Kochaj się ze mną. Teraz - nakazała tak poważnym i poirytowanym głosem, że w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem. - Jak sobie życzysz, milady - wziął ją na ręce i zaniósł prosto do swojego łóżka, żeby spełnić jej żądanie. ''Jesteś lekiem na całe zło...https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JqnQiKqsxGE - Astrid, moja droga. Wyglądasz przepięknie - Valka z uśmiechem weszła do domu dziewczyny. Blondynka odwróciła się i również uśmiechnęła się lekko. Miała na sobie prostą, białą, obszytą futerkiem suknię z szerokimi rękawami, biały, futrzany płaszcz z kapturem, luźno upięte włosy ozdobione sokolimi piórami, delikatny pasek na biodrach i lekkie, jasne buty. - Dziękuję. Na pewno jest dobrze? - spojrzała po sobie, wygładziła suknię i poprawiła płaszcz, pełna niepewności. - Wręcz idealnie. Jesteś najpiękniejszą panną młodą, jaką widziałam - kobieta wzięła dziewczynę za ręce. - Tak się cieszę, że to właśnie ty zostaniesz żoną mojego syna. Jest przy tobie taki szczęśliwy - matka wodza aż promieniała. Tak jak jej mąż, uwielbiała Astrid i z całego serca życzyła im obojgu jak najlepiej. Jednak jej słowa sprawiły, że złe samopoczucie wojowniczki tylko się pogorszyło. Ponoć to były tylko nerwy, ale ona czuła, że chodzi o coś więcej. Kiedy patrzyła na te dekoracje, ogólną radość i poruszenie, odczuwała coraz większy strach. Zaczęły ją dopadać wątpliwości, czy rzeczywiście chce wychodzić za mąż. Kiedy tylko Valka wyszła, Astrid poczuła, że da rady znieść tej presji. Wszyscy będą na nią patrzeć, kiedy Pyskacz w imieniu Czkawki (który z przyczyn oczywistych nie może tego zrobić) będzie udzielał im ślubu, a potem jeszcze te głupie, upokarzające tradycje weselne. Nawet w noc poślubną nie będzie mogła mieć ukochanego tylko dla siebie, bo przecież muszą być świadkowie, którzy będą mogli potwierdzić, że tych dwoje przypieczętowało swój związek. To ją najbardziej przerażało, nie chciała, żeby ich pierwszy raz był traumatycznym przeżyciem, jak dla większości. To miało być coś cudownego. Tymczasem chwile upływały i do ceremonii zostało coraz mniej czasu. Astrid wyjrzała przed dom, na środku placu zaczynali się gromadzić ludzie, to tam miała się odbyć ceremonia. Zamknęła drzwi, cała roztrzęsiona. Kochała Czkawkę, ale nie czuła się dość gotowa do małżeństwa, bała się, że sobie nie poradzi. Nagle wstała, czując, że musi to wszystko dokładnie przemyśleć. Ostrożnie wymknęła się z domu i niezauważona poszła odwiedzić swoją smoczycę. - Hej, Wichurko - poklepała smoczycę po nosie. - Zrobisz coś dla mnie? - spytała, wsiadając na grzbiet smoczycy. Kilka godzin później, wszystko było już przygotowane, brakowało tylko jednego drobiazgu: panny młodej. - Nie martw się, znajdziemy ją - zapewnił Eret. - Nie. Ja sam ją znajdę - zaprotestował Czkawka, wskakując na grzbiet Szczerbatka. - Nie czekajcie, to może trochę potrwać. - Ale ślub... - odezwała się jakaś kobieta, chyba matka bliźniaków. - Kogo obchodzi ślub? Dla mnie najważniejsza jest Astrid. Jeśli ma jakiś powód, że się nie zjawiła, musimy rozwiązać tę kwestię razem - to mówiąc odleciał. Znalazł ją dopiero po kilku godzinach, w naprawdę niespodziewanym miejscu. Siedziała na wyspie, na której wylęgały się pisklęta, zanim smoki zamieszkały na stałe na Berk i wpatrywała się w zachodzące już słońce. Z pewnością go zauważyła, ale mimo to nie reagowała, jakby jego obecność zupełnie jej nie przeszkadzała. Wichura siedziała w pobliżu zwinięta w kłębek i drzemała, słysząc Szczerbola, poderwała się, czujna jak zwykle. - Więc tu się chowasz, milady - Czkawka podszedł do dziewczyny i usiadł obok niej. - Co się stało, jeśli wolno spytać? Rozmyśliłaś się? A może masz kogoś innego? - wpatrywał się w nią z napięciem. Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Parsknął ze złością i żalem, zamierzał wstać i ją zostawić, ale mu nie pozwoliła. Owszem, wolałaby być tu sama, ale wiedziała też, że jeśli teraz go wypuści, będzie to ich ostatnie spotkanie. - Zdecyduj się, olewasz mnie czy chcesz - mruknął. - Po prostu milcz - odezwała się cicho, prawie szeptem. - Chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego uciekłaś mi sprzed ołtarza, to takie trudne? - nie chciał się na nią złościć, ale naprawdę mocno go zraniła swoim zachowaniem. Znów zamilkła, przygryzając nerwowo wargę. Tym razem się jej wyrwał i poszedł szybko w stronę Szczerbatka. Chciał odlecieć i zapomnieć o niej, skoro takie najwyraźniej było jej życzenie. - Boję się - wyznała nagle, głośniej niż zamierzała. To jednak odniosło spodziewany efekt, chłopak zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaczął do niej wracać. - Ty się czegoś boisz? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem, przyklękając przy niej. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili spojrzała na niego tymi swoimi błękitnymi oczami, w których czaił się autentyczny strach. - Chciałabym móc wziąć ślub tutaj, w ciszy i spokoju, a nie przed całą wioską - wyznała opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. - Wiesz ile rzeczy ja bym chciał? Na przykład mieć cię tu i teraz... - palnął, dopiero po chwili orientując się, co powiedział. Zerknął na nią nerwowo i ku swojemu zdziwieniu zobaczył w jej oczach coś, czego absolutnie się nie spodziewał: nadzieję. - Naprawdę byś to zrobił? - zapytała niepewnie, przygryzając wargę. Otworzył usta, żeby wytłumaczyć się w jakiś głupi lub zabawny sposób, coś nakłamać, albo szybko zmienić temat, ale nic nie powiedział. Zamiast tego, zwyczajnie skinął głową, rumieniąc się. - Więc bierz - szepnęła, całując go tęsknie. - Weź mnie, skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz. - Astrid... Tyle już czekaliśmy, nie możesz poczekać jeszcze trochę? - próbował oponować. - Chcę być tylko twoja, bez głupich świadków i tradycji, bez tego całego ślubu - z każdym słowem była coraz śmielsza. - Wiesz, że to będzie bolało? - nadal nie był pewien, chciał tego, ale jako wódz miał większy respekt do tradycji. - Wiem - odparła z przekonaniem. - Ale przy tobie się nie boję - czekała zniecierpliwiona, aż zacznie działać. - Co jeszcze mam powiedzieć, żeby cię przekonać? - westchnęła. Nie musiała nic mówić, bo w tym momencie przemówiło jego ciało i słowa nie miały szansy opuścić jej ust. Czkawka też się bał. Musiał przyznać, że miała rację, jego też krępowała myśl o wszystkich tradycjach, choć chyba bardziej obawiał się jej. Gdyby to zrobili po ślubie, nie byłoby odwrotu, a teraz wszystko jeszcze może się zmienić, w każdej chwili może go zostawić, albo wyśmiać. Zaufał jej jednak. Skoro wytrzymała z nim tyle lat, to może nie będzie wcale tak źle. Nagle dotarło do niego, że właśnie tego chce: żeby ukochana oddała się mu z miłości, a nie dlatego, że to jej obowiązek jako żony. Jego wątpliwości znikły, coraz śmielej zsuwał białą suknię, odsłaniając kolejne skrawki jedwabistej skóry. Coraz mniej się bał, nie obchodziło go już to, że sam był prawie nagi. Ufał jej i wiedział, że go nie zrani. Została jeszcze jedna kwestia. - Jesteś tego pewna? - wyszeptał, przerywając pocałunek i patrząc jej głęboko w oczy. - Nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. - Jeśli będziesz delikatny, to jestem bardziej niż pewna - oplotła nogami jego biodra, dodając mu pewności siebie. - Nie myśl tyle, po prostu to zrób. Więc zrobił to. A wtedy cały świat przestał istnieć. * Powrócił dopiero następnego ranka, wraz z oślepiającym słońcem, które wzeszło na tyle wysoko, żeby stać się nieznośnym. Czkawka otworzył oczy. Od dawna nie spał tak dobrze i tak długo, przygotowania do ślubu całkowicie go wykańczały. Teraz leżał na plaży otulony płaszczem swoim i Astrid, z ręką spoczywającą na nagim biodrze śpiącej ukochanej, wtulonej w jego pierś. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni nie myślał o tym, że musi wstać, że ma dużo pracy, że bez niego ludzie sobie nie poradzą. Nieprawda. Wiosce nic się nie stanie, a on potrzebuje dnia wolnego. Ta noc uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo Astrid jest dla niego ważna i jak niewiele czasu ostatnio jej poświęcał. Postanowił od teraz bardziej angażować ją w swoje sprawy. Przecież nie musi ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam, w końcu po coś człowiek ma przyjaciół. Przyglądał się spokojnie śpiącej dziewczynie i nagle zapragnął znów się z nią kochać. Powtórzyć tę upojną noc i potwierdzić swój dowód miłości, jaki jej wczoraj ofiarował. Nagle poruszyła się i przeciągnęła leniwie. - Hej - uśmiechnęła się sennie. - Jak się czujesz? - zapytał cicho. - Obolała - skrzywiła się. - Wybacz... Nie chciałem zrobić ci krzywdy... - zmartwił się bardzo, był gotów wszystko jej wynagrodzić. - Hej, nie zrobiłeś - uniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego. - Niczego nie żałuję. Kocham cię i bardzo tego chciałam, cieszę się, że ty też. - Tak? - Tak. Chciałam, żebyśmy zrobili to z miłości, nie z obowiązku. Jego oczy rozbłysły, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował z uczuciem. - Wiesz, na początku się wahałem, ale teraz też już nie żałuję. Naprawdę się cieszę, że mnie przekonałaś - uśmiechnął się, objął ją ramionami i przytulił mocno. Odwzajemniła uśmiech, wtulając się w niego. - Tu jesteście - aż podskoczyli, słysząc znajomy głos. Valka stała kilka metrów od nich, z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. - Macie kłopoty i to duże... - oparła dłonie na biodrach. - Mamo... A możemy o tym porozmawiać jak się ubierzemy? - Czkawka naciągnął płaszcz na ramiona Astrid i przytulił ją ściślej do siebie. Kobieta nic nie powiedziała, tylko odeszła na tyle, żeby im nie przeszkadzać. - A zapowiadał się taki piękny poranek - mruknęła dziewczyna, przypadkowo za bardzo zsuwając płaszcz. - Widzę, że nie tylko ja miałam nadzieję na więcej - jej pełen pożądania wzrok przesuwał się po całym jego ciele. Chłopak odruchowo spojrzał w dół, po czym zaczerwienił się i ukrył twarz w dłoniach gdy zrozumiał, o czym ona mówi. - Wybacz... To takie strasznie głupie... - To nie jest głupie. To normalne - odjęła jego ręce od twarzy. - Nie musisz się bać ani wstydzić - powiedziała łagodnie, głaszcząc go po policzku. - Kocham cię i całe twoje ciało mi się podoba - pochyliła się i pocałowała go. - A teraz się ubieraj, zanim twoja mama postanowi wrócić - rzuciła w niego tuniką. Sprawnie włożyli swoje ubrania i doprowadzili się do względnego porządku, choć oboje mieli włosy w nieładzie, których w żaden sposób nie dało się uczesać bez grzebienia. Niestety akurat nie mieli go pod ręką, musieli więc jakoś przeżyć koszmarne fryzury i stawić czoła matce wodza. Nawet z daleka było widać, że czekająca na nich Valka jest wściekła, choć tak naprawdę nie zrobili przecież nic złego. - Co wy sobie wyobrażacie?! - syknęła z furią. - Tyle przygotowań, a wy tak po prostu sobie poszliście! I do tego... bogowie... - Mamo, ja wiem. Ale zdecydowałem, że nie chcę tego. - Nie chcesz brać ze mną ślubu? - Astrid spojrzała na niego, smutek, rozczarowanie i złość mieszały się w niej z poczuciem pustki. - Nie, nie. Chcę ślub - uspokoił ją. - Ale nie taki. - Co ma znaczyć "nie taki"? - duże, zielone oczy Valki zwężyły się ze złości. - Nie taki... huczny. Astrid ma rację, nie potrzebujemy setek gości, czyli całej wioski i trzydniowego wesela. Ślub może się odbyć po cichu, nawet wodza. - Czyli dostosowujesz się do wymagań Astrid, byle tylko cię nie zostawiała? - No... nie do końca. Ja też tego chcę, ale przecież nie powiem ludziom, że nagle łamię wszystkie tradycje, bo się boję. A jeśli zrobię to dla Astrid, po prostu powiedzą, że oszalałem. - Za wiele się nie pomylą... - Ta, no dzięki mamo. Ale jeśli mówimy o miłości, to rzeczywiście oszalałem i to już dawno - przytulił czule ukochaną. - Więc tego właśnie chcesz? - Tak. Chcę, żeby Astrid była ze mną szczęśliwa i zrobię dla niej wszystko. - No dobrze. Zatem wracajmy do wioski przeorganizować wszystko - wydawała się smutna, jakby nie cieszyło jej szczęście syna. - Mamo... Coś nie tak? - chłopak chwycił ją za ręce i wpatrywał się w nią z niepokojem. - Och, synku... - Valka przytuliła mocno Czkawkę, walcząc ze łzami. - Co się stało? - objął ją jak małe dziecko, które próbuje pocieszyć mamę. - Po prostu... tak strasznie przypominasz mi twojego ojca... On też był gotów przynieść mi gwiazdkę z nieba... - Wiem, mamo. Też bardzo za nim tęsknię. On tak bardzo chciał udzielić mi ślubu, wyprawić wesele, mieć wnuki... Gdybym go wtedy posłuchał... - Nie, Czkawka. To moja wina - odezwała się nagle Astrid. - Gdybym nie znalazła Drago, nic by się nie stało. - A gdybym ja wierzyła w niego mocniej i wróciła... - Każde z nas jest po trochu winne - wyciągnął rękę do narzeczonej, dając jej znak, żeby podeszła i przytuliła się do niego. - Wracajmy na Berk - poprosiła Valka po dłuższej chwili. Jeźdźcy przywołali swoje smoki, dosiedli ich i po chwili wszyscy lecieli w kierunku domu. Reszta ze zniecierpliwieniem oczekiwała na ich powrót i wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą widząc Szczerbatka, Wichurę i Chmuroskoka. Mimo powszechnego oburzenia, Czkawka odwołał ślub, zamiast tego wydał w Twierdzy ucztę, a sam wraz z Astrid, matką, Pyskaczem i resztą przyjaciół oraz ich rodziców, a także naturalnie smokami, udał się do Zatoczki. Do miejsca, od którego wszystko się zaczęło, żeby teraz wszystko należycie skończyć. ''Tak być musi, bo ciągle się tli w nas ogień Wieczny ogień, który jest nadzieją ~Jaskier Zapachniało jesienią ktoś mi kiedyś podsunął taki pomysł, ale nie pamiętam kto - Naprawdę musisz lecieć? - spytała smutno Astrid, gdy jej ukochany wybierał się na zjazd wszystkich wodzów. - Muszę - westchnął przytulając ją. Nie znosił się z nią rozstawać, każda sekunda rozdzielenia była dla obojga istną torturą. Byli młodzi i szaleńczo w sobie zakochani, nic więc dziwnego, że każdą chwilę chcieli spędzać razem. - Nie martw się, wrócę zanim się obejrzysz - uśmiechnął się pocieszająco całując ją w czubek głowy. Pocałował ją ostatni raz na pożegnanie, po czym wsiadł na Szczerbatka i odleciał. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że widzi go po raz ostatni. Za wiele się nie pomyliła. * Mniej więcej dwa tygodnie później, kiedy już cała wioska zaczynała się martwić o Czkawkę, na Berk dotarł posłaniec z wiadomością, która załamała wszystkich. Czkawka nie żyje. Nie wiadomo jak. Nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie wiadomo kiedy. Nie ma go. * Minęły cztery lata. Na Berk właśnie zapadał zmierzch, ale ludzie bynajmniej nie szykowali się do snu. W wiosce panowało poruszenie, wręcz panika. Kto tylko mógł, przez cały dzień angażował się w poszukiwania pewnej niesfornej, trzyipółletniej dziewczynki. Wszyscy odchodzili od zmysłów, zamartwiając się o dziecko. Wyjątkiem był tajemniczy przybysz, który tego ranka pojawił się na wyspie niezauważony. W głębi lasu założył niewielki obóz dla siebie i swojego smoka, nie chciał na razie iść do wioski. Ogromnie się zdziwił, gdy jego plany uległy zmianie. Było wczesne przedpołudnie, siedział i grzał się przy ognisku, wykąpany i ogolony, w czystych ubraniach, a reszta leżała uprana w pobliżu i schła. Smok również był umyty, drzemał spokojnie zwinięty w kłębek. Nagle podniósł głowę, gdy usłyszał szelest. Mężczyzna również to usłyszał i spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Powoli i ostrożnie wstał, a następnie po cichu zbliżył się do krzaków. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wypadło stamtąd dziecko. Mała dziewczynka o blond włosach i dużych, zielonych oczach, szczupła jak na swój wiek. Uśmiechnęła się, gdy jej wzrok napotkał spojrzenie nieznajomego. Była niezwykle odważna i śmiała, więc nie przeszkadzało jej, że nigdy przedtem nie spotkała tego człowieka. - Skąd się tu wzięłaś? - zapytał łagodnie, pomagając jej wstać. - Przyszłam - uśmiechnęła się. Bez wahania poszła za nim do obozowiska i przytuliła się do smoka, nie okazując odrobiny lęku. Mężczyzna szybko stracił poczucie czasu i spędził z dzieckiem cały dzień. Po południu, gdy zasnęła, zaczął się zastanawiać, jak znaleźć jej rodziców, którzy na pewno się martwią. Jak tylko się obudziła, wziął ją na ręce i zabrał do wioski. - Smok! Chcę smoka! - zawołała, gdy zaczęli się oddalać. - Smok musi zostać, maleńka - głos nieznajomego był ciepły i łagodny. - Idziemy do mamy. - Dobrze - uśmiechnęła się dziewczynka. - Ale ze smokiem! - wskazała na gada. Mężczyzna westchnął i skinął na smoka, który podążył za nimi. Mała przez cały czas wyciągała do niego rączki i śmiała się, wciąż chciała się bawić. Wreszcie dotarli do wioski. Był już wieczór i zapadał zmrok. - Gdzie jest twój dom? - zwrócił się do dziewczynki. Pokazała rączką jeden z domów. - A smok? - zapytała patrząc w stronę gada ukrytego na skraju lasu. - Smok musi zostać, mała. Na razie - odparł spokojnie mężczyzna. - Twoi rodzice pewnie bardzo się martwią - zapukał do drzwi domu, wskazanego przez dziewczynkę. Otworzył je postawny, czarnowłosy mężczyzna. - Isla! - wykrzyknął na widok dziewczynki. - Twoja matka odchodzi od zmysłów! Coś ty sobie w ogóle wyobrażała?! Chwilę później w drzwiach pojawiła się młoda kobieta o blond włosach, identycznych jak u dziecka. - Och, Isla! Jak mogłaś tak zniknąć?! Wiesz, jak ja się martwiłam?! - zawołała z ulgą, ale i wyrzutem. Dziewczynka przestraszyła się okrzyków i wtuliła się mocno w nieznajomego mężczyznę. - Puść mnie, maleńka. Musisz wracać do rodziców - powiedział łagodnie. - Zostań ze mną - pisnęła błagalnie mała, obejmując go mocniej. - Nie mogę. Muszę wracać do smoka - odparł cicho. - Zostań... - poprosiła. - A przynajmniej wejdź - kobieta cofnęła się, przepuszczając go w drzwiach. - Nie będę robił kłopotu... - Znalazłeś moją córkę. Zresztą ona cię tak łatwo nie puści. Jest uparta jak jej ojciec. Mężczyzna wszedł więc do środka, a wraz z nim stukot metalu o drewno. Wewnątrz siedział chłopczyk, identyczny jak Isla. Podniósł swoje zielone oczy na przybysza, przyglądając się mu uważnie. Widząc go, mała oderwała się od nieznajomego i podbiegła do brata, gdy tylko sięgnęła podłogi. - Patrz Finn! Znalazłam dla nas tatę! Ma takiego fajnego, czarnego smoka! Jej matka wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk, gdy to usłyszała. Patrzyła na tajemniczego mężczyznę z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. - O bogowie... Czy to możliwe? - wyszeptała. Powoli zbliżyła się do niego, po czym dotknęła delikatnie prawej strony jego podbródka. Gwałtownie cofnęła dłoń, wyczuwając niewielką, wąską bliznę. - Czkawka... To naprawdę ty... - szepnęła, po czym rzuciła się mu na szyję, a z jej oczu spływały łzy szczęścia. - Wiedziałam, że wrócisz... - Więc jestem w domu? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem. - Mhm - mruknęła i zanim zdążył zareagować, pocałowała go tęsknie. - Nie, Astrid - odsunął się od niej. - Nie rób tego. - Dlaczego? - spojrzała na niego ze smutkiem błyszczącymi od łez niebieskimi oczami. - To ty mi powiedz. Przez cztery lata robiliśmy ze Szczerbatkiem co w naszej mocy, żeby wrócić do domu, do ciebie. A ty w tym czasie widzę doskonale sobie poradziłaś beze mnie - powiedział z wyrzutem, w szmaragdowych oczach lśnił zawód. - Masz własną rodzinę... - Powiedzcie mu - odwróciła się do dzieci. - Powiedzcie temu niedowiarkowi, jak się nazywacie - zażądała nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem. - No już! - krzyknęła, gdy dzieci milczały. - I-Isla Valka Haddock - wykrztusiła przerażona dziewczynka. - Finn Stoick Haddock - zawtórował jej brat. - To są twoje dzieci, matole. Miałam ci powiedzieć jak wrócisz ze zjazdu - Astrid była zła. Jak mógł choć przez chwilę zwątpić w jej miłość i wierność? - Mam... dzieci?! - szczęka Czkawki opadła niemal do podłogi. - My mamy - sprostowała już łagodniej. - No widzisz, mówiłam, że znalazłam dla nas tatę - mruknęła Isla do brata. - Masz więcej racji, niż ci się wydaje, maleńka - szepnął mężczyzna przez ściśnięte ze wzruszenia gardło, biorąc ukochaną w objęcia. Brace yourself. Winter is coming dedykacja znów dla Kimiko :) treść w jakichś 75% jest kopią naszego archiwum z gg, a pomysły w 90% xD nie miałam gdzie tego wcisnąć w sumie... Zima powoli zbliżała się do końca, wskazywało na to wiele czynników. Jednym z nich były kończące się zapasy, niby nic niezwykłego. Czkawka oszacował, że powinno ich wystarczyć do czasu, aż będzie można zdobyć więcej jedzenia. Niestety, los lubi być nieprzewidywalny. Śniegi zamiast topnieć zaczęły padać jeszcze mocniej. Temperatura spadła i morze zaczęło zamarzać, przez co uzupełnianie wyczerpujących się zapasów stało się niemożliwe. Młody wódz wpadł w panikę. Śniegu przybywało, więc ludzie i smoki zgromadzili się w Twierdzy. Jedzenia szybko ubywało i nastał głód. Czkawka rozdzielał zapasy najlepiej jak umiał, osobiście wszystkiego pilnował. Do tego nieustannie martwił się Astrid, której ciąża była najbardziej zaawansowana spośród wszystkich kobiet w takim stanie, przez co najbardziej zagrożona. Pozostali początkowo też się martwili, ale z czasem zmartwienia własnych rodzin sprawiły, że nawet życie dziecka wodza przestało się liczyć. Stoick zebrał kilku mężczyzn, chcąc spróbować zdobyć trochę jedzenia. Wśród nich był ojciec dwóch dziewczynek, Elisy i Anyi. Ich matka zajmowała się ich młodszym, niedawno narodzonym bratem, więc obie siostry były pod opieką Astrid. Wrócili po kilku godzinach, całkowicie przemarznięci, niewiele udało im się zdobyć. - Ocean był niemal całkowicie zamarznięty - były wódz cichym głosem zdawał synowi raport z wyprawy. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, ludzie zaczną umierać. Jest źle i musimy szybko coś wymyślić, bo będzie jeszcze gorzej - stali, grzejąc się przy ogniu. Przynajmniej tego nie brakowało. Nagle Anya podbiegła do Czkawki i szarpnęła go za rękaw, wyjątkowo śmiały krok jak na pięciolatkę, zwłaszcza w stosunku do osoby cieszącej się tak dużym szacunkiem. - Wodzu... - odezwała się słabym głosikiem, jej dziecięce oczy wydawały się większe niż w rzeczywistości w kontraście z bladą, wychudzoną twarzyczką. Wpatrywała się w niego z przerażeniem. - Słucham? - powiedział łagodnym głosem młody mężczyzna, przykucając przed dziewczynką, żeby dodać jej odwagi. - Elisa kazała cię zawołać - wskazała drżącą rączką na siostrę, która klęczała przerażona przy nieprzytomnej Astrid. - O nie... - zerwał się gwałtownie i podbiegł do niej. - Astrid, kotku... - wziął ją w ramiona i głaskał delikatnie po włosach. W końcu z trudem otworzyła oczy, nie miała nawet siły wstać. Jak inni mieszkańcy wioski, mocno schudła, choć nie było tego aż tak widać na jej szczupłym ciele. - Kiedy ostatnio coś jadłaś? - zapytał zaniepokojony. Odwróciła wzrok i nie odpowiedziała, ale było po niej widać, że dawno. Valka widząc to, przyniosła swoją porcję, chcąc jej oddać. - Proszę, jedz - podsunęła wojowniczce miskę. - Nic mi nie będzie - mruknęła blondynka. - Narażasz siebie i dziecko - powiedziała spokojnie matka wodza. - Nie jestem jedyną ciężarną. - Ale jesteś w na tyle zaawansowanej ciąży, że i ty i dziecko możecie umrzeć. Dlatego jedz. Czkawka odsunął się od ukochanej i przywołał Sączysmarka. - Co jest? - przybiegł od razu. Odkąd zaczął pomagać Czkawce w pracy, stał się znacznie dojrzalszy, bardziej odpowiedzialny i chętny do pomocy. Dodatkowo wreszcie nabrał szacunku do swojego wodza i przyjaciela. - Musisz mi pomóc w jednej rzeczy. Hakokieł da radę latać? - Pewnie tak, ale głód bardzo go osłabił - spojrzał z niepokojem na swojego Ponocnika. - A czemu pytasz? - Wiem, jak rozwiązać nasze problemy. Tato, zajmij się ludźmi - polecił. - Szczerbatek, idziemy. Smok przyszedł z niewielkim ociąganiem. Ostatnio mocno schudł, podobnie jak jego jeździec. Jako alfa chronił wszystkie smoki kosztem siebie, jednak nie skarżył się. Wiedział, że muszą zrobić wszystko, żeby chronić Berk. - Dokąd chcesz lecieć? - zapytał zaniepokojony Stoick. - W taką pogodę to bardzo niebezpieczne. - Trudno. Nie będę siedział z założonymi rękami i patrzył, jak moja rodzina umiera - pogłaskał Szczerbka i skierował się do drzwi. - Czkawka, nie chcę cię zatrzymywać, ale wolałbym wiedzieć, co planujesz. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie. Sączysmark, rusz się - poczekał, aż smoki i Smark wyjdą, po czym sam wyszedł, zamykając dokładnie drzwi. Wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka, po czym wystartował, zostawiając ojca. Zależało mu na czasie, ale nie poganiał smoków, które i tak starały się jak mogły. Jakby same wiedziały, że to sprawa najwyższej wagi. Mimo ogromnego zmęczenia, lecieli walcząc ze śnieżycą. Musieli to zrobić. Nagle nawałnica zaczęła słabnąć, wyraźnie z niej wylatywali. Sączysmark zaczął rozpoznawać miejsce, które ukazało się na horyzoncie. - Wyspa Łupieżców? Słuchaj, co ty w sumie kombinujesz? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem. - Przecież to... - To nasi przyjaciele i musimy prosić ich o pomoc - odparł stanowczo młody wódz. - Kiedy u nas jest mroźna zima, u nich łagodna i na odwrót, rozumiesz? Na pewno mają jedzenie, którym mogą się z nami podzielić - rzeczywiście, w miarę jak zbliżali się do wyspy, śnieg padał coraz słabiej, aż w końcu przestał zupełnie. - Szkoda tylko, że nie wpadłem na to wcześniej. - Daj spokój, nawet twój ojciec mówił, że takiej zimy jeszcze nie było. Sam zastanawiał się, co robić - przypomniał Smark. - No wiem... - A Astrid... jest sama sobie winna. Widziałem, jak oddaje jedzenie innym dzieciom, nie przejmując się własnym. Jak ją kiedyś przyłapałem to obiecała, że przestanie i błagała, żebym nic ci nie mówił, bo będziesz na nią wściekły. Jednak w obecnej sytuacji... - westchnął. - Najgorsze było to, że kiedy ktoś oddawał jej swoje jedzenie, również je rozdawała. Od kilku dni co najmniej, nie jadła zupełnie nic. Dlatego zemdlała. - A tak wcześniej nie mogłeś? - syknął z wyrzutem, zaciskając mocniej dłonie na uchwycie. - Czkawka, ona obiecała, że będzie jeść. Nie sądziłem, że kłamała. Dopiero dzisiaj skojarzyłem... Wódz Wandali warknął cicho, podchodząc do lądowania. Łupieżcy już dawno ich zauważyli, sam Albrecht wyszedł im na powitanie. - Witajcie przyjaciele. Co was do nas sprowadza? - zapytał przyjaźnie, choć po przybyszach gołym okiem było widać, że są wygłodzeni. - Witaj... Przyszliśmy prosić o pomoc... - odparł cicho przybyły. - Zrobię co w mojej mocy - Albrecht nie wahał się ani chwili. - Zima daje się wam we znaki? - zgadł. - Przedłużyła się znacznie bardziej niż zwykle, w dodatku przybrała na sile. Zapasy nam się kończą, jeszcze chwila, a ludzie zaczną umierać... Dlatego, proszę cię, daj nam tyle jedzenia ile możesz. Każda ryba się przyda - ton Czkawki był nieco błagalny, a w jego oczach widniała desperacja. Osłabnięcie Astrid i groźba utraty dziecka naprawdę go przestraszyły, był w stanie zrobić wszystko, żeby ich ratować. - Zobaczę, co się da zrobić - odparł Al, choć było widać, że to dla niego kłopot. Bardzo jednak chciał im pomóc, dlatego nie powiedział ani słowa skargi. - Dziękuję - młody wódz kiwnął głową z wdzięcznością. Zdecydowanie lepiej mieć w Albrechcie przyjaciela niż wroga. - A tymczasem zapraszam was i wasze smoki na posiłek, na pewno wam się przyda. - Smokom na pewno... Ale zależy nam na czasie. - Wy i tak nie będziecie jeść dłużej niż smoki - uprzytomnił mu wódz Łupieżców. - No dobrze, niech ci będzie... - skapitulował Czkawka, ale wiedział, że nie jest w stanie nic przełknąć, skoro jego wioska była zagrożona. Podczas posiłku nie jadł, bo za bardzo się martwił i czekał aż reszta zje, dopóki Smark go nie uświadomił, że potrzebuje sił. Hakokieł i jego pan z wdzięcznością przyjęli jedzenie i natychmiast wszystko pochłonęli. Szczerbatek starał się jeść powoli i ostrożnie, żeby jego żołądek to zniósł, a Czkawka wmuszał w siebie swoją porcję. Po skończonym posiłku, Albrecht odprowadził przyjaciół na zewnątrz, gdzie czekały dwa smoki obładowane jedzeniem. - Jesteśmy naprawdę wdzięczni - młody wódz uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. - Daj spokój. Zrobiłbyś dla nas to samo. Nie musicie się o nie martwić, same wrócą - poklepał jednego ze Śmiertników. - Lećcie bezpiecznie. - Jeszcze raz dzięki - obaj Wandale wsiedli na swoje smoki i odlecieli. Po jakimś czasie dotarli na Berk, o czym uprzednio poinformowało ich pogorszenie się pogody. Od razu weszli do Twierdzy, razem z Sączysmarkiem odwiązali jedzenie i zaczęli je rozdawać, przy okazji wypuszczając nieznane innym smoki. Zgłodniali ludzie ludzie wręcz rzucili się na jedzenie, Stoick pomagał je rozdzielać. - Albrecht był dosyć hojny... - powiedział Czkawka do ojca, gdy żywność została rozdzielona. - Domyślam się, że nie był zachwycony. Też bym nie był. - Ale jednak pomógł. Mają taką zimę, że mogą w każdej chwili wypłynąć na ocean... My nie... - rozmawiali cicho, nie chcieli, żeby ktoś ich usłyszał. - Cena sojuszu. Nie wolno pozwolić swoim sprzymierzeńcom i przyjaciołom zginąć z głodu. Zresztą my byśmy postąpili tak samo. - Dokładnie - wódz wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą i uśmiechnął się widząc, że wszyscy jego ludzie jedzą. No, prawie wszyscy. Valka na siłę wciskała jedzenie Astrid, która siedziała w kącie, skulona na tyle, na ile pozwalał jej brzuch i nie chciała jeść. Czkawka widząc to, wpadł w złość. - Trzymaj mnie, tata, bo chyba nie wiem, co zaraz zrobię - warknął przez zęby i zacisnął pięści. - Co się stało? - Nie jadła od tygodnia... Astrid. I nadal nie chce jeść. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu nasze dziecko umrze z głodu - nieświadomie powiedział to zbyt głośno. Astrid usłyszała to, zamarła i jeszcze bardziej zwinęła się w kłębek. Stoick zerknął na nią, a potem na niego. - Ty też nie jesz - zauważył. - A znając ciebie nawet dłużej niż kilka dni. I nie uważasz, że coś tu nie gra? - Ja to ja... Zresztą jadłem. I niby co nie gra? - był zbyt zmęczony, żeby myśleć. - Już ci mówię co. Po pierwsze nie kłam, wiem, że nie jesz. A po drugie, jak jesteś głodny, stajesz się drażliwy, wręcz momentami agresywny. - No i? Co ma to wspólnego z nią? - Zgadnij - mruknął. - Boi się - oświecił go po chwili. - Ale że mnie? A co ja zrobiłem? - wpatrywał się w ojca zdziwiony, nic z tego nie rozumiał. - Boi się, że ją znienawidzisz za to, że zaniedbywała siebie i wasze dziecko, dokarmiając inne. Przez ten strach nie może teraz jeść. A ty złoszcząc się, tylko go potęgujesz. Czkawka warknął cicho z niezadowoleniem. Nie spodziewał się tak prostego i logicznego wyjaśnienia. Znów warknął cicho ze złością i wziął się do pracy. Trzeba było poukładać zapasy przywiezione od Albrechta, a było tego sporo. Mimo iż Stoick mu pomagał, i tak zajęło to trochę czasu. - Mam nadzieję, że to nam starczy - gdy skończyli, usiadł gdzieś z boku. - Kilka smoków nam dzisiaj uciekło, wróciły po jakimś czasie kompletnie przemarznięte, ale przyniosły sporo ryb. Wziąłem część smoczych zapasów dla nas, bo na tamte ryby nikt z nas nie miał ochoty - przyznał. - Dobrze - młody wódz skinął głową i patrzył, jak jego najedzeni ludzie kładą się w spokoju spać. - Co zamierzasz zrobić? - ojciec spojrzał na niego. - Teraz? Nic... - był tak zmęczony, że ignorował nawet burczenie w brzuchu, dawno nie spał porządnie, jadł niby stosunkowo niedawno, ale wysiłek sprawił, że znów był głodny. Dodatkowo po podróży był mocno przemarznięty, a ogrzanie organizmu też zabierało potrzebną energię. - Zjedz coś. Cokolwiek. Potrzebny nam przytomny wódz - nakazał, ale on nie posłuchał. Nadal siedział półprzytomny, oczy same mu się zamykały. Stoick odszukał wzrokiem żonę i przywołał ją gestem, gdy spojrzała na niego. - Czkawka... - szepnęła zaniepokojona Valka i pobiegła do nich, choć niektórzy ludzie ją słyszeli. - Co jest? - Nic, w porządku - beztrosko posadził ją sobie na kolanach, chcąc ją uspokoić. - Jak zaśnie, pomóż mi go nakarmić* - wyszeptał nagle do jej ucha. W tym momencie Czkawka dość nieprzytomnie upadł na podłogę. - Może już? - odetchnęła z ulgą, bała się, że to coś poważniejszego. - Możemy spróbować - przyznał, puścił ją, a gdy wstała, ostrożnie podniósł syna i posadził sobie na kolanach. Przyniosła jakąś zupę i ostrożnie podała Czkawce, który pił łapczywie, a ojciec trzymał go tak, żeby się nie zakrztusił, więc wypił bez problemu całą miskę. - Powinien odpocząć... Zdaje się, że dawno nie spał. Przybliż go tylko do ognia - poleciła. - Nie dziwię się - pokiwał głową i położył go przy ogniu, żeby go rozgrzać. - Sam bym nie spał, mając takie zmartwienia. Valka uśmiechnęła się lekko i usiadła obok swojej rodziny. Kawałek dalej, Sączysmark spał okryty futrem i oparty o ojca, jego również podróż wymęczyła i wychłodziła. We śnie obaj wyglądali tak młodo i uroczo. Mieli ponad 20 lat, Czkawce niedługo urodzi się dziecko, a mimo to sam wyglądał jak mały chłopiec. Smark sprawiał wrażenie starszego z powodu szczuplejszej twarzy i szczeciniastego zarostu, ale jego rysy nadal miały w sobie coś dziecięcego. Tej nocy spali dość długo jak na siebie, ale potrzebowali tego. Kiedy Czkawka otworzył oczy, pierwszym na co spojrzał, była Astrid. Siedziała w kącie zwinięta w kłębek i wyglądała naprawdę źle. Potrzebowała natychmiastowej pomocy i jedzenia, do którego jakoś musiał ją nakłonić. Odrzucił futro, wstał i podszedł do niej ostrożnie, po czym ukląkł przy jej boku i wziął ją za ręce. - Astrid... - powiedział łagodnie, zupełnie niechcący ją budząc. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i spojrzała na niego z lekkim przestrachem. Wyraźnie obawiała się jego reakcji. - Nie bój się mnie... Nie jestem na ciebie zły - wyszeptał łagodnie. - Przepraszam... - szepnęła, jej oddech był przyspieszony. - Nie masz za co... - nadal łagodnie. - Po prostu chciałaś dobrze... Nic się nie stało - na te słowa pokręciła przecząco głową. - Ono się prawie nie rusza... - wyznała ze łzami w oczach. - To moja wina... - wyraźnie się bała i potrzebowała go przy sobie. - Wiem, dlaczego to robiłaś. Smark mi powiedział - przytulił ją do siebie. Wtuliła się z walącym sercem i zamknęła oczy, ale to jej pomogło. Przy nim zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie. On doskonale o tym wiedział, usiadł obok niej i ponownie przytulił, jedną ręką dotykając jej brzucha. - Obiecaj mi, że będziesz jeść... Że będziesz słuchać się swojej i mojej mamy. - Dopóki było co, to jadłam - powiedziała cicho. - Przestałam... niedawno - skuliła się lekko, czując burczenie w brzuchu. - I teraz jest co... Starczy nam już do końca. Nikt nie będzie chodzić głodny... Pamiętaj, że głodzisz nie tylko siebie... - Ja wiem... ale kiedy patrzyłam na te dzieci... widziałam siebie jako małą dziewczynkę, zostawioną na pastwę losu... - Tak, wiem co czujesz... A wyobraź sobie teraz, że któreś z tych dzieci jest nasze... Co byś robiła? - To samo... - To dlaczego nasze dziecko głoduje? - był spokojny i łagodny, owszem, miał do niej żal, ale wiedział, że złość tylko ją przestraszy i pogorszy sprawę. - Bo to nie to samo... - To właśnie jest to samo... Wiesz... Wodzowanie nauczyło mnie jednej rzeczy. Nie można myśleć o przeszłości. Trzeba myśleć o teraźniejszości i przyszłości. - Ale ja nie jestem w stanie jeść... Po prostu nie mogę... nie mogłam spokojnie jeść widząc te głodne dzieci... - oparła głowę na jego ramieniu, wyraźnie nie miała siły. - Teraz już nikt nie będzie głodny. Poza tym, musisz jeść - pokręciła tylko głową, a w jej brzuchu znów głośno zaburczało. - Sączysmark! - krzyknął nagle. - Co? - zawołany zjawił się natychmiast i bez protestów. - Leć po jakąś zupę czy coś... Gdy ten przyniósł, Czkawka przejął miskę od Sączysmarka i podał jej. - Astrid... Musisz jeść, jeśli nie chcesz zabić naszego maleństwa - powiedział poważnie. Nie chciał jej straszyć, ale wiedział, że to może być jedyny argument zdolny ją nakłonić do jedzenia. Bo powód, dla którego nie jadła, miał przede wszystkim podłoże psychiczne. Podsunął jej miskę z zupą, zrezygnowana i wygłodzona, niechętnie zaczęła pić. - Dziękuję - uśmiechnął się, ale nie odwzajemniła gestu. Zabrał pustą miskę, wstał i poszedł do swoich zajęć. Nagle Sączysmark odciągnął go na bok, gdy odszedł na tyle daleko, żeby Astrid ich nie słyszała i nie widziała. - Co jest? - zapytał wódz niepewnie, z lekkim niepokojem. - Mam teorię, ale trochę głupią... - Niby jaką? - Ona to zrobiła częściowo, żeby zwrócić twoją uwagę. A teraz ją to gryzie - zerknął na Astrid, która wciąż siedziała w kącie załamana. - Ale... przecież... Codziennie z nią rozmawiam... Śpimy razem... - nie wiedział o co chodzi, ale brzmiało to znajomo, aż spojrzał na własnego ojca. Przecież sam tak robił jako dziecko. - Rozmawiacie? Zamieniacie parę słów, po czym padasz wykończony. Kiedy ostatnio naprawdę się nią zainteresowałeś tak, jak dzisiaj? Skupiłeś całą swoją uwagę tylko na niej? Jasne, miałeś ważniejsze sprawy i ona o tym wie. Dlatego nic ci nie mówiła, a teraz pewnie żałuje, że dodała ci zmartwień, wiesz jaka jest. Czkawka nie odpowiedział, poczucie winy zżerało go od środka. - Nie szukaj mnie... - wyszeptał, wymknął się z Twierdzy za nim ktoś go zauważył. Jakieś 10 minut później ktoś zauważył jego nieobecność i zaczęli się pytać o wodza. Minął jakiś czas, kolejne 10 minut, a jego nie było. Było jasne, że jest na zewnątrz. W końcu Stoick wyjrzał przed drzwi Twierdzy. Młody wódz rzucał kulką w jakiś cel na swoim domu, wyraźnie był na coś wściekły. - Czkawka? Co ty tu robisz? - spytał zaniepokojony ojciec, gdy był już dość blisko. - Rzucam sobie - syknął i rzucił kulką. - Ludzie się niepokoją, szukają cię. - Nie chcę być wodzem, ty nim bądź - warknął i z całej siły rzucił kulką. - Nie sądzisz, że to trochę nie pora, na takie fochy? - Ona zrobiła to samo co ja z tobą... - wyznał cicho. Przepraszam... - jeszcze ciszej. - To znaczy? Myślisz, że Astrid nie jadła ze względu na ciebie? - Nie... Astrid nie jadła, żeby zwrócić moją uwagę... Tak jak ja nie jadłem, żeby zwrócić uwagę twoją. - Powiedziała ci to? - A czy ja ci mówiłem? - spojrzał na ojca. - Teraz rozumiem, że miałeś przeze mnie więcej roboty... A co jeśli moje dziecko będzie postępować jak ja? Co jeśli nie będę mieć czasu ani na dziecko, ani na własną żonę... - jeszcze ciszej. - Czkawka - potężny mężczyzna chwycił syna za ramiona. - Ostatnie tygodnie były bardzo trudne dla nas wszystkich. Nawet ja nigdy nie zmagałem się z tak ciężką zimą. A ty poradziłeś sobie doskonale, wszyscy żyją, ludzie i smoki, nawet zwierzęta za bardzo nie ucierpiały. Synu, dokonałeś niemal cudu - patrzył na niego z dumą i podziwem. - Cudu? - spojrzał na niego załamany. - Nie zauważyłem, że moje najbliższe osoby głodują... Jak ty byś się czuł, gdyby moja mama głodowała, a byłaby w ciąży? - Pewnie tak jak ty - przyznał. - Ale właśnie, Astrid jest w ciąży. Potrzebuje cię bardziej niż zwykle, co przy twojej pracy i tak trudnej sytuacji, jest bardzo trudne, prawie niemożliwe. Z czasem się nauczysz godzić obowiązki wodza i męża, a kiedyś także ojca. Pogadaj z mamą, skoro mi nie wierzysz. - Jak to się skończy, będę musiał chyba odpocząć... - westchnął, ulepił kulkę i znowu rzucił. - Nareszcie mówisz rozsądnie - uśmiechnął się. Czkawka nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, tylko dotknął czoła. - Aż mnie głowa rozbolała... - mruknął. Stoick w przypływie ochoty na dziecinną zabawę, zgarnął trochę śniegu z zaspy i sypnął mu na głowę. Syn spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę, otrzepał włosy ze śniegu. - No co? Mnie trochę chłodu zawsze pomaga - zaśmiał się. - Mnie nie pomogło - przyznał, układając brązowe kosmyki. - Naprawdę nie miałeś tak wcześniej? - Bywało ciężko, ale nigdy aż tak. Zawsze jakoś dawaliśmy radę wytrwać do końca zimy z tym, co mieliśmy. - Tylko ja mam takiego pecha. Wracaj do Twierdzy, bo zmarzniesz... - nawet nie zauważyli, że śnieg przestał padać. - Nie wrócę tam bez ciebie. Nagle promyki słońca uderzyły prosto w ich twarze, oślepiając ich. - Głupie słońce - mruknął wódz, rzucając znowu śnieżką, nie zdając sobie dokładnie sprawy z tego, co powiedział. - Przykro mi, nic z tym nie zrobisz - zaśmiał się Stoick. - Zaraz... Słońce? - zamarł nagle zaskoczony i spojrzał na ojca. - Co? A! Słońce! Zima się kończy! - zawołał podekscytowany. Obaj pobiegli do Twierdzy i razem otworzyli drzwi. - Moi kochani! Wyszło słońce! - zawołał z radością Czkawka, kiedy ludzie na niego spojrzeli. - I przestał padać śnieg! - zapanowała ogólna radość, wszyscy wybiegli, z trudem przedostawali się do domów. Wódz wszedł do twierdzy na oględziny czy nikt nie pozostał, a gdy przekonał się, że jest pusto, poszedł do domu Astrid. Przyszła mama właśnie się kąpała, jej rodzice wyszli pomóc odśnieżać wioskę. Oczywiście usłyszała stukot metalowej nogi na podłodze i swoje imię, świadczące o tym, że jej ukochany wszedł do domu, ale nie odpowiedziała. Było jednak słychać plusk wody z łazienki, więc podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. W dalszym ciągu nic nie powiedziała, ale drzwi były otwarte, więc wszedł niepewnie do środka. - Dlaczego się nie odzywasz, jak cię wołam? - zmartwiony, spojrzał na nią, ukucnął przed wanną. - Myślałam, że odpuścisz i uznasz, że mnie nie ma - mruknęła. - Zresztą masz ważniejsze zmartwienia, na pewno jesteś potrzebny w wiosce - mówiła spokojnie, nie miała pretensji. - Wszyscy odśnieżają domy... - nadal patrzył na nią. - I przepraszam... - dodał cicho. - Za co? - zdziwiła się. - Że nie poświęcałem tobie tak dużo uwagi, jakiej chciałaś. Ale... mogłaś zwyczajnie powiedzieć. - Byłeś zajęty wioską. Nie chciałam ci sprawiać kłopotów... - Kłopot? Ty? Szczerze powiedziawszy więcej kłopotu i zmartwień sprawiłaś jak przestałaś jeść - wyznał spokojnie, również nie miał pretensji. - Ale zamiast patrzeć na ciebie, mogłem podejść i chociaż trochę porozmawiać... - wyszeptał, wyraźnie miał wyrzuty z tego powodu. - Ale ja mogłam po prostu ci powiedzieć, a nie udawać, że wszystko w porządku, aż coś we mnie pękło - też ją to gryzło. Wiedziała, że nie powinna się tak zachowywać. - Ale teraz... mamy cały dzień dla siebie - zauważył, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Zmądrzałeś i bierzesz wolne? - również się uśmiechnęła. - To zrób coś dla mnie z tej okazji. - Co tylko ze chcesz. Ale wolne mam tylko dzisiaj. Ludzie i tak chcą odpocząć, najeść się i odśnieżyć domy... Nie potrzebują mnie przy tym. Zresztą wiedzą, że potrzebuję odpoczynku. - Od jednego dnia się zaczyna. Jak to ująłeś, małymi kroczkami. - Nie mogę zrobić więcej wolnego, czas na zbieranie jedzenia i uzupełnianie zapasów zauważył. - A czy ja mówię teraz? Przecież wiem, że teraz będzie okres cięższej pracy. - Jak się czujesz? - zmienił szybko temat, nie chciał rozmawiać o pracy. - Dobrze, choć nadal jestem słaba - skrzywiła się. Nie znosiła być słaba i nie dawać sobie sama rady. Przez te trzy miesiące, odkąd odkryła, że spodziewa się dziecka, robiła co mogła, żeby udowodnić, że ciąża to nie choroba. - Bo musisz więcej jeść... Więc co mam dla ciebie zrobić? - Wykąp się - palnęła po prostu. - Aż tak mocno śmierdzę? - zażartował. - Ze mną się wykąp. - Z tobą? - niepewnie, choć był błysk w oku. - Przecież mówię. - A woda chociaż ciepła? - uśmiechnął się i powoli zaczął się rozbierać. - A to już sam ocenisz - mruknęła robiąc mu miejsce. - Idealna - dołączył do niej i od razu wziął ją w ramiona. Przytuliła się do niego, niemal momentalnie się relaksując i całkowicie uspokajając. On również w końcu się zrelaksował, brakowało mu tego. Ciepła kąpiel i bliskość drugiej połówki, działała na oboje niezwykle uspokajająco. - Mógłbym tak siedzieć dosyć długo - wyznał, przytulając się do niej. - Ja też - odparła z uśmiechem. - Uwielbiam, kiedy tak robisz - szepnęła, gdy dotknął jej brzucha i zaczął głaskać. - Ja też to lubię... - chciał, żeby dziecko kopnęło, czy się poruszyło. Byłby troszeczkę uspokojony. Jak na zawołanie maluch zaczął kopać, wyczuwając obecność ojca. Czkawka zamknął oczy, czuł, że za chwilę może usnąć, dawno nie był taki zrelaksowany. Nagle zsunął się pod wodę, ale poderwał się gwałtownie do pozycji siedzącej, rozbudzając się. - Kończymy kąpiel, czy po prostu staramy się nie usnąć? - Astrid również już przysypiała. - Lepiej skończmy... - odparł, wychodząc. - Nie zamierzam ryzykować utonięcia. - Ja tym bardziej - przyznała, również wychodząc. Po krótkiej chwili namysłu, wrzuciła do wanny swoje ciuchy. - Później to upiorę - mruknęła jakby do siebie. Wyszła z łazienki i weszła niemal w czyste ubranie Czkawki, które ktoś zostawił pod drzwiami. Rozejrzał się, ale nikogo nie było, wzięła te rzeczy, zamknęła drzwi i podała ukochanemu. - Mama - zaśmiał się i ubrał. Jego partnerka wrzuciła jego brudne ciuchy do swoich. - To co robimy? - uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - Co chcesz - wzruszyła ramionami. - Ale teraz to ja idę się ubrać - wyszła z łazienki i pobiegła do siebie. Poszedł za nią i usiadł na łóżku. - A ty co chciałabyś robić? - patrzył na nią i na jej ruchy. Lubiła, kiedy to robił, ale ubierała się dość sprawnie z powodu zimna. - Najchętniej spać, ale przecież nie prześpimy całego wolnego dnia - odpowiedziała. - Prześpimy... Wybacz, ale ja chyba nie jestem zdolny dzisiaj do niczego. - To chodź spać - położyła się do łóżka. - Ale... nie jesteś zła? - położył się niepewnie obok niej. - Zła? - przytuliła się do niego najbardziej jak mogła, przykrywając oboje futrem. - Dlaczego? - Że prześpimy cały dzień, bo ja nie jestem do niczego zdolny... - A w łeb chcesz? - spojrzała na niego zmęczonym wzrokiem. - Nie... - wyszeptał i przytulił ją bardziej do siebie, jego dłoń od razu powędrowała na jej zaokrąglony brzuch. - To się przymknij i daj mi spać. Nie odezwał się już, błyskawicznie zasnął, ona zresztą chwilę później. Po tak trudnej sytuacji ostatnich tygodni, oboje potrzebowali solidnego odpoczynku. * Nie czepiajcie się, według Kimiko jest to możliwe. Są takie momenty, kiedy nie wszystko idzie po naszej myśli... to dla ciebie, Arbiter ;) i jeszcze dla jednego anonimka ;) Parno. To chyba najlepsze określenie pogody, jaka panowała, nawet zimowe moce Elsy i Jacka nie na wiele się zdawały. Było gorąco, duszno i leniwie, a dziewiątka przyjaciół siedziała znudzona na werandzie jakiegoś baru, nie mając siły na nic. - A może w coś zagramy? - zaproponowała w końcu Anna. - Tylko w co? - zapytał od razu Kristoff. - W butelkę? - wypalił Frost. - Nie, nie chce mi się myśleć nad pytaniami i wyzwaniami - Astrid wyciągnęła się wygodniej na ławce i ułożyła na piersi przysypiającego Czkawki. - Jest inna wersja tej gry - rzucił Julian jakby od niechcenia. - Myślisz, że ktoś się na to zgodzi? - Kristoff uniósł lekko brwi. - A co to za wersja? - zaciekawiła się Roszpunka. - Na całowanie. Musisz pocałować tego, kto wypadnie - wyjaśnił Jack, a wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na niego. - Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie wiem, czy chcę, żeby ktoś całował moją dziewczynę - dłoń Czkawki zacisnęła się lekko na biodrze Astrid, mnąc nieco materiał spódniczki w odrobinę zaborczym geście. - W sumie to może być fajne - blond wojowniczka uniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć w zielone oczy ukochanego. - Ja i tak odpadam - Merida skrzyżowała ręce. - Daj spokój, chodzi o zwykłe "cmok" - namawiał Jack. - Zależy, na kogo się trafi - zauważyła Anna. - Po kilku kolejkach i tak będzie ci wszystko jedno - Julek wzruszył ramionami. - A ty co myślisz? - Roszpunka zwróciła się do Elsy, która nie odezwała się jeszcze od początku wieczoru. - Myślę... że muszę się napić - odparła królowa, pocierając skronie. - Chodźcie, laski. Przyniesiemy coś zimnego - jej siostra skoczyła na równe nogi. - Dobra myśl - zgodziła się Astrid, ale nie wstała. - Kotek... Puść mnie - mruknęła niezadowolona, a kiedy Czkawka się nie ruszył, wyszeptała mu do ucha kilka słów, po których chłopakowi zalśniły oczy i od razu ją wypuścił. - Ale obiecujesz? - spytał z nadzieją, gdy wstała. - Jeśli tylko będziesz grzeczny - zmierzwiła mu pieszczotliwie włosy, po czym poszła z resztą dziewczyn. - No dawaj, co ci powiedziała? - Frost patrzył na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem. - Zapomnij. Chcę żyć. I chcę, żeby spełniła obietnicę. - No nie bądź taki... - Co ty, kumplom nie powiesz? - Julian był wyraźnie rozczarowany. - Nie. Ja was nie wypytuję o prywatne sprawy. Kiedy po kilkunastu minutach wróciły dziewczyny z zapasem alkoholu, chłopcy byli na siebie poobrażani. - Niech zgadnę, próbowali z ciebie wyciągnąć, co ci powiedziałam? - Astrid podała Czkawce butelkę i przytuliła się do niego tak jak poprzednio. - Mhm - mruknął, upijając solidny łyk. - A ty się nie dałeś? Mój bohater - pocałowała go w policzek, co trochę poprawiło mu humor. Otworzyła usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale zrezygnowała. - Jeśli zamierzałaś skomentować mój zarost, to lepiej nie dobijaj. - Przecież nic nie mówię. - Gramy? - Frost postawił pustą butelkę na stół. - Zaczyna ruda - zarządził. Merida chcąc nie chcąc musiała zakręcić. Wypadło na Kristoffa, który wzruszył tylko ramionami. Zgodnie z umową, pocałunek był tylko muśnięciem ust, ale Frost i tak miał ubaw, dopóki butelka nie wskazała jego. Dwaj przyjaciele wymienili się zbolałymi spojrzeniami, a ich całus skończył się szybciej niż zaczął. - Bez komentarza - rzucił Strażnik do Elsy, która spojrzała na siostrę i obie zachichotały. Chwilę później to Annie zrzedła mina, gdy została wylosowana. Jej z kolei wypadł Julian, a temu znów Jack. Obie siostry znów się zaśmiały, natomiast Frost odetchnął z ulgą, gdy trafił na Meridę, niespecjalnie tym faktem zachwyconą. Pełna niechęci obdarzyła go chłodnym, antypatycznym pocałunkiem. Zupełnie innym niż ten, który chwilę później otrzymał Czkawka. - Czy mi się wydaje, czy wasz pocałunek był dłuższy niż inne? - zaborczość Astrid dała o sobie znać. - Bo trwał sekundę, a nie pół? - chłopak przewrócił oczami i zakręcił butelką. - Tak, właśnie. - Czy ty jesteś zazdrosna, czy za dużo wypiłaś? - spojrzał jej w oczy. - Jedno i drugie. - To przestań być zaślepiona zazdrością i zobacz, kogo wskazuje butelka. - Mnie... - patrzyła to na stół, to na niego. - Więc teraz ci zademonstruję, jak wygląda długi pocałunek - ujął jej podbródek, obracając jej twarz ku sobie. - Nie gadaj tyle - mruknęła blond wojowniczka, dosłownie rzucając się na ukochanego. Na szczęście jej długie włosy jako tako uchroniły resztę towarzystwa od wątpliwej przyjemności oglądania zachłannego pocałunku zakochanej w sobie na zabój pary. - Usatysfakcjonowana? - zapytał Czkawka po dłuższej chwili, gdy oderwali się od siebie z braku powietrza. - Na razie - odparła, kręcąc butelką i odgarniając mu grzywkę z czoła. Wypadła Elsa, na co obie dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się do siebie i mrugnęły porozumiewawczo, wspominając, jak chcąc nabrać swoich partnerów udawały, że są razem. Pocałowały się więc jak dwie bliskie przyjaciółki, na co ich chłopcy patrzyli z kamiennymi twarzami, ale widać im też przypomniała się tamta noc. Elsa trafiła na Juliana, który mruknął coś o pechu, gdy wylosował Czkawkę, ten zaś Roszpunkę. Tym razem jego dziewczyna nie była zazdrosna, zapewne za sprawą poprzedniego pocałunku, którego wspomnienie wciąż rozlewało się po jej ciele przyjemnym ciepłem i sprawiało, że miała ochotę zabrać stąd swojego faceta i to prosto do sypialni. Roszpunce wypadła Anna, której tym razem dopisało szczęście, bo butelka wskazała Kristoffa. Ten trafił Astrid, a ona, ku swojemu niezadowoleniu - Jacka. - Mam cię na oku - ostrzegł przyjaciela Czkawka, nie zdejmując dłoni z talii ukochanej. - Ja też - Elsa szturchnęła Frosta łokciem. - Czemu wszyscy myślą, że mam coś do Astrid? - Strażnik rozejrzał się po twarzach przyjaciół z oburzeniem i urazą. - Bo jesteś dziwny i nie wiadomo, kto ci się podoba - zauważyła kąśliwie Merida. - A może ty, cukiereczku? - Nie nazywaj mnie tak! - Ale sama słyszałam, jak kiedyś kłóciłeś się o to z moją siostrą... - Anka - Elsa spojrzała na siostrę ostrzegawczo. - Nie kłap dziobem, bo ci go zamrożę. - Ale kochanie, ja tego nie rozumiem. Przecież wiesz, że kocham tylko ciebie, moja słodka śnieżynko... - Och, na litość Thora, grajmy! - zirytowana Astrid wstała, zrzucając z siebie dłoń Czkawki i wycisnęła na ustach Jacka soczysty całus zakończony charakterystycznym, głośnym cmoknięciem. - Nie róbcie problemów - otarła usta wierzchem dłoni i napiła się. Frost potulnie zakręcił butelką i nie ruszyło go wylosowanie Roszpunki. Następna była Elsa, potem Merida i wtedy skończył się alkohol, więc porządnie spici przyjaciele zgodnie lub nie, postanowili wracać. To była ostra jazda i to bez trzymanki. Jack latał na wszystkie strony, rozbijając się o rozmaite przedmioty. Astrid i Czkawka cały czas uważali na sztuczną nogę chłopaka, która i na trzeźwo znacznie utrudniała mu chodzenie, a co dopiero teraz. Anna z Julianem i Roszpunką śpiewali coś na całe gardła, a Kristoff opowiadał Elsie historie o pijackich hulankach w karczmach, jakich parę razy bywał świadkiem, co rozśmieszało ją niemal do łez. Merida zaś próbowała udawać trzeźwą, co Jack bezustannie usiłował udaremnić. Właściwie chyba tylko cudem dotarli do domu, gdzie padli tak, jak stali. Kristoff i Julian dotarli tylko do kanapy w salonie. Merida z Roszpunką usiadły na chwilę na korytarzu i tam już zostały. Jack władował się do łóżka Czkawce i Astrid, którzy zasnęli obok niego wtuleni w siebie. Elsa wskutek pomyłki położyła się w pokoju siostry, a Anna usnęła w wannie. Kiedy wszyscy wreszcie zebrali się w kuchni solidnie skacowani, dochodziło południe. Anna, Merida i Roszpunka z głośnymi jękami rozmasowywały sobie obolałe karki i ramiona. Julek i Kristoff jeszcze drzemali przy stole, a Elsa siedziała nad kubkiem herbaty uciskając skronie, jakby chciała utrzymać w całości pękającą głowę. Zaprawieni w bojach dzięki libacjom bliźniaków Czkawka i Astrid, znacznie łagodniej znosili dokuczliwe skutki imprezy i rozmawiali o czymś szeptem. Natomiast Jack wciąż spał w ich łóżku. - Jak dobrze, że nie za często mamy takie wakacje - mruknęła cicho królowa śniegu, a przyjaciele natychmiast się z nią zgodzili. - To co, jutro rozbierany poker? ''Miłość nie unosi się gniewem''... ale tylko wobec siebie pisząc to, cały czas miałam gdzieś w głowie głos mówiący: Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie jednakowoż zdecydowałam się zaryzykować publikację czy słusznie? Cóż, wy mi powiedzcie - Hej przystojniaku. Co tam? - Astrid weszła do kuźni i pocałowała Czkawkę w policzek. - Całkiem nieźle. Prawie skończyłem na dziś - zamocował dokładniej pasek od naramiennika, który właśnie naprawiał. - A co robisz? - spytała, patrząc na niego. - Musiałem wymienić te paski, bo stare za bardzo się wytarły - pokazał jej z dumą swoje dzieło. - Mhm. Masz jakieś dalsze plany? - spytała niewinnie. - Nie, w sumie to nie. A co? - A nic. Gdybyś miał na coś ochotę... - Na ciebie? Zawsze - spojrzał na nią. Z satysfakcją zauważył, że zarumieniła się lekko. Podszedł do niej i objął ją w talii. - Lubię, kiedy się rumienisz - wyszeptał jej do ucha. Był z siebie dumny, bo nie był to łatwy wyczyn. - Chcesz zobaczyć więcej moich rumieńców? - spytała uwodzicielskim głosem. - To chodź - wzięła go za rękę. - Do mnie czy do ciebie? - Do ciebie - pocałowała go lekko, jakby na zachętę i już po chwili spacerowym krokiem zmierzali w kierunku domu wodza. Tuż po przekroczeniu progu, zatracili się w swoim świecie namiętnych pocałunków i czułych objęć, nie liczyło się nic poza nimi, a miłość unosiła się wokół. Niestety, ich przyjaciele nie czuli tego romantycznego nastroju. Chcieli urządzić sobie wyścigi smoków, a wiadomo, że im więcej jeźdźców, tym lepsza zabawa, nawet jeśli Czkawka zazwyczaj wygrywał, dzięki Nocnej Furii. Dopóki była jakakolwiek nadzieja na to, że można go pokonać, próbowali. A przecież każdemu mogło się poszczęścić. Nie znalazłszy ich nigdzie w wiosce, zebrali się w celu ustalenia potencjalnego miejsca pobytu pary. - Gdzie też oni mogą być? - Sączysmark podrapał się w tył głowy. - Chyba wszędzie sprawdziliśmy... - Śledzik drapał Sztukamięs, jakby to miało sprawić, że wpadnie mu do głowy jakiś pomysł. - Oprócz ich domów - mruknął Mieczyk. - Przecież wy mieliście tam sprawdzić! - zawołał Smark, oburzony. - Mieliśmy? - chłopak spojrzał na bliźniaczkę. - Te, siostra, mieliśmy? - A ja wiem? - Szpadka wzruszyła ramionami. - Och, chodźcie - Jorgenson machnął ręką i ruszył z wściekłością w stronę domu przyszłego wodza. To był błąd. * Miłość... Gorąca, czuła, zmysłowa - wszechobecna. Wchodząc do domu Haddocków miało się wrażenie, że wchodzi się do rozgrzanego pieca, albo słodziutkiej kartki walentynkowej. Bynajmniej nie miało to nic wspólnego z temperaturą ani wystrojem wnętrza. To kwestia namiętności promieniującej z zakochanej pary i stworzonej przez to atmosfery, która wywoływała owe wrażenia. To było jak wszystkie les jours d'amour świata razem wzięte. Freja to podłe bydlę. Tak samo jak wszystkie inne: Afrodyta, Wenus, Hathor, Lakszmi, Inanna i tak dalej, nawet mały i słodki Kupidynek. Ale najpodlejszy z nich jest Eros, Amor, czy jak go tam zwą. Freja musiała być z nim w zmowie, kiedy zamiast wycofać czwórkę przyjaciół z miejsca, do którego nie powinni byli wchodzić, zaćmiła ich umysły i wyłączyła zdrowe rozsądki sprawiając, że zagłębiali się coraz bardziej i bardziej w pozornie spokojny dom. * Smark otworzył drzwi. Po cichu, nie jak zawsze, nie przejmując się niczym. Kto lub co sprawiło, że tak postąpił, nikt nigdy się nie dowie (ekhe, ehe - Freja - ehe, khe). - Przestań! - z góry dało się słyszeć rozbawiony głos Astrid, a zaraz potem niepohamowany śmiech. - Przestań, mówię! Wiesz, że mam straszne łaskotki. - Wiem - roześmiał się Czkawka. - Ale jak inaczej miałem cię zmusić do wyluzowania? - Wystarczyły rączki w odpowiednich miejscach. - Przecież są. - Nie! Nie tu! - To gdzie? - O tu. A teraz wyżej. Wyżej... wyżej... jeszcze troszkę... oooooo tak, właśnie tu... Uwielbiam, jak tak robisz... - A ja uwielbiam ciebie. - A ja cię kocham. - Ja ciebie... - reszta wypowiedzi utonęła w pocałunku. Słowa nie wystarczyły. Trójka niezbyt rozgarniętych przyjaciół postanowiła sprawdzić, co tam się dzieje. - Błagam, chodźmy stąd! - szepnął rozpaczliwie Śledzik, który jako jedyny zorientował się, co się święci. - A skąd wiesz, co oni robią? - odszepnęła Szpadka. - Są we dwoje w pustym domu i bardzo, ale to bardzo zakochani. To chyba logiczne, co mogą robić. - Eeee... nie? - Mieczyk nie zrozumiał aluzji, ale przynajmniej miał dość rozumu, żeby powiedzieć to cicho. - Właśnie, poza tym chcemy się pościgać - dodał Smark, stawiając cicho stopę na pierwszym schodku. - Mamusiu... - pisnął Śledź, wciskając się w pusty kąt domu. A na górze zabawa trwała dalej, z każdą chwilą wątpliwości co do jej charakteru malały. - Mmmm... kocham cię, wiesz? - Widzę... I słyszę... I czuję... I wiem... A! A ty wiesz? - Wiem... auuuu! Astrid, nie drap... - Przepraszam, ale nie mogę... - To boli... - To twoja wina... - Moja... wina... tak? - Ach... tak... twoja... - Moja? - Twoja... - Moja? - Two...aaaa... - reszta kłótni w zasadzie przestała być rozmową, przynajmniej na poziomie werbalnym. Jeśli chodzi o hmmm... język ciała... porozumienie dwojga kochanków było tak idealne, że słowa nie były potrzebne. Freja. Jest. Podła. A nawet do potęgi. Nie dość, że pozwoliła Smarkowi i bliźniakom wejść do domu, to jeszcze bezczelnie ich podpuściła, żeby weszli na górę. A to, co tam zobaczyli... cóż... trauma na całe życie, nie ma co. Chyba nikt nie chciałby zastać przyjaciół w jakiejkolwiek osobistej sytuacji. Albo co gorsza być zastanym. Dość powiedzieć, że gdy szok trójki oszołomów minął, to znaczy było po wszystkim, ich powolne mózgi nareszcie włączyły komendę, którą powinny były uruchomić jeszcze przed przekroczeniem progu domu: CHODU! Hahaha, łatwo powiedzieć, trudno zrobić. Zwłaszcza, gdy ma się do czynienia z parą najlepszych jeźdźców smoków na Berk, których cechuje między innymi doskonały wzrok i słuch. Nawet miłość nie jest w stanie zaślepić ich na tyle, żeby nie zauważyli baryły i dwóch jaczych łbów. Jeśli ktoś myślał, że umie się szybko ubierać, to chyba nigdy nie widział Astrid w akcji. Wyskoczyła z łóżka jak tylko tamci się odwrócili i zaczęli uciekać, kiedy wypadali przez drzwi była w miarę ubrana, a kiedy biegli przez wioskę, już ich goniła z toporem w ręku, ku zdumieniu pozostałych mieszkańców. Jej wygląd mówił sam za siebie: niekompletne ubranie, włosy w nieładzie, rumieńce na twarzy i dzika żądza mordu w oczach. Tak samo jak miny uciekinierów: całkowita panika i przerażenie. Swoją drogą dobrze, że Śledzik nawiał wcześniej. - Tak się kończy podglądanie! - roześmiał się Pyskacz na ten widok, a inni mu zawtórowali. Zaś Czkawka, jak to Czkawka, przeczesał grzywkę, która lepiła mu się do mokrego od potu czoła, opadł z powrotem na poduszkę, okrył się futrem i zasnął, zbyt zmęczony spotkaniem z ukochaną, żeby myśleć o zemście... Wojna płci - Nudno trochę... - No, trochę... Ale z drugiej strony nie chce mi się nic robić. Nawet na latanie nie mam ochoty. - Szczerbatek chyba też. Zobacz, jak słodko śpi. - Widzę. - Ty też wyglądasz tak słodko, kiedy śpisz. - Ja nie wyglądam słodko. - Oczywiście, że tak. Obaj jesteście słodcy. - Astrid... - No co? Mówię jak jest. - Jasne. Para siedziała w Smoczej Akademii, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić. Niedawno minęło południe, więc zdecydowanie nie była to pora na miłosne igraszki, nie mówiąc już o braku sprzyjających okoliczności i nastroju. Oba smoki drzemały spokojnie, a resztę przyjaciół gdzieś wcięło. Nie na długo, jak się jednak okazało. Do Akademii zdecydowanym krokiem wszedł Sączysmark, a tuż za nim Heather. Na końcu szedł Śledzik i bliźniaki, które kłóciły się ze sobą zażarcie. W końcu Mieczyk warknął coś wściekły i poszedł. - O co znów poszło? - zapytał Czkawka nieco zmęczonym głosem. - Nawet nie pytaj... - Smark usiadł ciężko obok niego. - Powiedział mi, że kompletnie nie umiem gotować i w ogóle żadna kobieta nie umie, muszą się dopiero uczyć. Za to mężczyźni mają do tego talent - odparła rozwścieczona Szpadka. - No i racja - mruknął Czkawka. - Słucham? - Astrid spojrzała gniewnie na chłopaka. - Nic, nic - odparł szybko, rozumiejąc swój błąd. - Nie, nie, proszę, kontynuuj. Uważasz, że nie gotuję dość dobrze, tak? - Oj Astrid, chyba jesteś przewrażliwiona - Sączysmark przewrócił oczami. - Przewrażliwiona? - tym razem wyrzut pochodził od Heather. - Sama chyba przyznasz, że zdarza jej się przesadzać... - Nie, nie przyznam. - Bo co, nam to można wytykać błędy, a wam już nie? - Co racja to racja - odezwał się nieśmiało Śledzik. - I ty przeciwko mnie? Mieczyka rozumiem, on tak zawsze, ale ty? - Szpadka nie kryła zaskoczenia. - No co, trzyma właściwą stronę. Męską - Smark uśmiechnął się i klepnął Śledzia po ramieniu. - No jasne, męska solidarność - fuknęła Heather. - Astrid, ja... - zaczął Czkawka. - Nic nie mów - przerwała mu. - Ja trzymam z dziewczynami. - Dobra, jak chcesz. - Tak! Tak chcę! Chodźcie laski - wyszła z Akademii, a dziewczyny poszły za nią. Przypadkowo natknęły się na Valkę, która szła właśnie w stronę domu. - Co macie takie miny? - zapytała, zauważając je. - Pokłóciłyśmy się z chłopakami - mruknęła Heather. - Ich wina, wkurzyli nas - dodała Szpadka. - A może pomożecie mi upiec chleb? - zaproponowała kobieta. - Chleb? - zdziwiła się bliźniaczka. - Jasne. Nie ma nic lepszego na złość, niż ugniatanie ciasta. - Czemu nie? Możemy pomóc - Heather spojrzała na przyjaciółki, które skinęły potakująco. Wszystkie cztery poszły więc do domu wodza i po krótkich przygotowaniach rozpoczęły pracę. Valka może nie radziła sobie najlepiej z gotowaniem, ale chleb robiła całkiem niezły. Miała swój własny, wypracowany przepis, którym dotychczas z nikim się nie dzieliła. Postanowiła tym razem zrobić wyjątek, dziewczynom naprawdę przyda się ta lekcja. One najwyraźniej były tego samego zdania, bo chętnie zabrały się do pracy i szybko się uwinęły z przygotowaniem składników. - Teraz najlepsza część: wyrabianie ciasta - instruowała je Valka. - Wyobraźcie sobie po prostu, że to wasz facet. Kiedy jesteście wkurzone, walicie mocno w ciasto, jakbyście obijały tego głupka, z którym się związałyście. A jak wam przejdzie, albo nie jesteście złe, wyrabiacie je delikatnie i z czułością, jakbyście pieściły swojego kochanka - zaczęła łagodnie mieszać składniki, podczas gdy dziewczyny tłukły ciasto ile wlezie, wyżywając się i kierując przeciwko niemu gniew na chłopaków. Po chwili Astrid odpuściła, złość jej przeszła, a jej dłonie stały się bardziej delikatne i czułe. Nawet uśmiechała się lekko, jakby rzeczywiście dopieszczała ukochanego i sprawiała mu przyjemność, zamiast robić chleb. Heather również dość szybko poszła w jej ślady. Najdłużej walczyła Szpadka, w końcu była zła nie tylko na partnera, ale i na brata. Wreszcie jednak i ona się poddała. - Teraz musicie dodać to, co lubią najbardziej - Valka dorzuciła do swojej miski ziaren i nasion, Stoick uwielbiał chleb z pełnymi ziarnami. - Teraz nam to mówisz? - zawołała Szpadka. - I skąd mamy wiedzieć, jaki jest ich ulubiony chleb? - zmartwiła się Heather. Astrid nie było. Jak tylko Valka dokończyła wypowiedź, wybiegła z domu. Wiedziała dokładnie, czego szukać, choć musiała się spieszyć, żeby ciasto nie zaczęło rosnąć. Pobiegała trochę po wiosce, poszukała dobrze i wróciła, po czym podała dziewczynom pojemniki. - Smark bardzo lubi suszone owoce, choć nie wiedzieć czemu, uważa je za niemęskie - powiedziała, objaśniając tym samym zawartość pudełka. - Śledź je dużo orzechów, podobno dobrze wpływają na mózg, pomagają się uczyć i zapamiętywać - rozwiązała się zagadka drugiego pudełka. - A Czkawka preferuje aromatyczne zioła - wsypała do ciasta roztarte, suszone rośliny ze swojego pojemnika. - Dzięki Astrid - obie przyjaciółki dodały brakujące składniki do swoich misek, wymieszały ciasto i uformowały, a następnie cztery chlebki leżały sobie w cieple, wyrastając spokojnie. Kiedy były gotowe, trafiły do pieczenia, a stamtąd pod nóż, jeszcze ciepłe. Tymczasem chłopcy przez cały czas zastanawiali się, jak udobruchać swoje rozwścieczone partnerki. Nic ciekawego nie wymyślili, ale wpadli na to, żeby ich poszukać i przynajmniej przeprosić. Dziewczyn nie znaleźli, ale wpadli na Stoicka. - A co wy macie takie miny? - zdziwił się. - Cześć, tata. Dziewczyny się na nas wściekły... - Nie widział ich wódz może? - zapytał nieśmiało Śledzik. - Jasne, że widziałem. Spotkały Val i szły chyba do naszego domu. - O nie... - Czkawka jęknął i zbladł lekko. - Co? - Mama i dziewczyny? To nie wróży nic dobrego... - Daj spokój, przesadzasz - Smark machnął ręką. - Nie, nie przesadza - Stoick również się zaniepokoił. - Może jednak chodźmy sprawdzić, co knują. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Usilnie starając się zachować spokój, wszyscy czterej poszli do domu wodza w tempie ekspresowym. Cicho i ostrożnie wśliznęli się do środka, nie chcąc się narazić na gniew kobiet. Odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy usłyszeli ze środka śmiech. Wszystkie cztery siedziały na futrze rozłożonym w pobliżu paleniska, rozmawiały i piły w najlepsze miód, jedząc upieczony przez siebie chleb. - A w ogóle to jak ty i twoja kicia- AUA! - Szpadka zarobiła cios w ramię. - To bolało! - Nie przesadzaj, to wcale nie było tak mocno - Astrid wzruszyła ramionami. - Było! Za co to, tak w ogóle? - Zajmij się tym swoim niedźwiedziem. - Osz ty... - Dziewczyny! Chyba nie będziecie się bić? - Heather próbowała załagodzić sytuację. - Nie, jasne, że nie. Gdybym chciała się bić, wzięłabym topór. I następnym razem tak zrobię, jeśli jeszcze raz powiesz "kicia". - Dobra, nie złość się tak już - w przeciwieństwie do brata, Szpadka wiedziała, kiedy się wycofać i odpuścić. - To mnie nie drażnij. - Eee... laski? Nie chcę wam przerywać pasjonujących kłótni, ale mamy towarzystwo. - Już po nas! - pisnął Śledź, usilnie starając się schować za przyjaciółmi. - To ja was zostawiam - Stoick ulotnił się do żony, nie solidaryzując się z winowajcami, bo nie miał powodów. Sączysmark skulił się za Czkawką, a Śledzik za nimi obydwoma. Syn wodza nie miał zamiaru być żywą tarczą, dlatego podobnie jak ojciec, porzucił swoich przyjaciół. Tylko, że on wszedł w samą paszczę lwa. Czy raczej lwicy. Odważnie podszedł do swojej wybranki i jak gdyby nigdy nic, usiadł obok niej. - Astrid.... ja... Muszę cię bardzo, ale to mnhmbmphmnm - nie zdołał dokończyć przeprosin, słowa pochłonęła cudowna miękkość jej ust. - Astrid... - wydusił zaskoczony i oszołomiony. - Mamo, co ty zrobiłaś i gdzie jest moja Astrid? Taka, która po kłótni prędzej dałaby mi w łeb niż witała pocałunkiem. - Złość mi dawno przeszła. A co, taka ci się nie podobam? - wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. - Nie no, podobasz, oczywiście. To moja druga ulubiona wersja ciebie. - To jaka jest pierwsza? Czkawka nachylił się i przez chwilę szeptał jej coś do ucha. Na twarzy blondynki odmalował się wyraz oburzenia. Gdy się odsunął z rozbawieniem, spojrzała na niego i trzepnęła go w ramię, była lekko zła, ale w oczach błyszczała wesołość, która ją zdradzała. Sam był rozbawiony, w końcu wybuchnął śmiechem, ale zapchała go kromką jego ulubionego chleba ziołowego. W tym czasie reszta dziewczyn też dała się przeprosić, choć Heather miała niezły ubaw, obserwując Smarka, który na klęczkach błagał o wybaczenie, a Szpadka z satysfakcją gnębiła Śledzika. Ostatecznie wszyscy trzej usiedli przy swoich partnerkach, już spokojni i pogodzeni. - I jak, może być? - spytała niepewnie bliźniaczka, wskazując na chleb. - Pycha - uśmiechnął się jej chłopak. - I bynajmniej nie mówię tego dlatego, że nie chcę cię urazić. Co was właściwie naszło? - To pomysł Val. Chciała nam pomóc poradzić sobie ze złością na was - wyjaśniła Heather. - A kto wymyślił alkoholizowanie się bez nas? - Sączysmark upił łyk miodu z jej kubka. - To jakoś tak... samo wyszło... - Szpadka prawie wsadziła nos w swój napój. Astrid objęła Czkawkę za szyję, przytulając się do niego i zamknęła oczy. W pewnym momencie jej palce powędrowały za jego ucho, w okolice warkoczyków. Zaczęła się nimi bawić, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale delikatnie masowała skórę głowy, przesuwając palce w różnych kierunkach i od czasu do czasu drapiąc leciutko paznokciami. Z początku zamknął oczy, relaksując się i poddając przyjemnemu uczuciu, po chwili jednak oprzytomniał. - Astrid, nie - powiedział stanowczo, otwierając oczy i odsuwając się. - No co? Przecież nic nie robię - udawała niewiniątko, ale wiedział, że tak naprawdę szukała jego strefy erogennej. - To nie ruszaj moich włosów. - Chciałam cię tylko podrapać trochę za uchem... - znów sięgnęła ręką do jego głowy. - Ani mi się waż. Nie Astrid, nie wolno! - gdy nie odpuszczała, odwrócił ją plecami do siebie, skrzyżował jej ręce na brzuchu i objął ją mocno. - Nie ma. - Nie chcesz, żeby się dowiedzieli, dlaczego nazywam cię kotkiem, co? - uśmiechnęła się, nawet nie próbowała się wyrwać, wiedziała, że to na nic. Od jakiegoś czasu był od niej silniejszy, o czym parę razy przekonała się w sposób bolesny dla jej dumy. - Nie, nie chcę - wtulił twarz w jej szyję. - Ale my chcemy - wcięła się nagle Szpadka. Para spojrzała zaskoczona. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, ale byli tak zaabsorbowani sobą, że nie zwrócili uwagi na resztę towarzystwa, która ucichła i zaczęła się im przysłuchiwać. - Mowy nie ma - uciął Czkawka. - Oj, no weź... - poprosił Sączysmark. - Nie. - Pokazałabym wam, ale on teraz się nie da - Astrid spojrzała na przyjaciół przepraszająco. - Szkoda... Tak uroczo mruczy - Valka uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - A skąd ty wiesz takie rzeczy? - chłopak spojrzał na matkę. - Ja i twój ojciec wiemy o tobie naprawdę wiele. - Choć niektórych rzeczy wolelibyśmy nie wiedzieć - Stoick spojrzał w sufit. - Na przykład? - Szpadce aż zalśniły oczy. - Nie znaczy nie - upomniał ją Śledzik, który przez większość czasu milczał. - Nie dla niej - zaśmiała się Heather, zabierając swój kubek Smarkowi. Chłopakom oczywiście nie chciało się pójść po własne kubki, dlatego pili na spółkę ze swoimi dziewczynami. Tym bardziej, że one już trochę wypiły, Astrid nawet zaczęła zasypiać. Siedziała w ramionach ukochanego, opierając się wygodnie o niego. Będąc parą najdłużej ze wszystkich, oczywiście pomijając Stoicka i Valkę, nie mieli problemu z okazywaniem sobie tego rodzaju czułości bez skrępowania. Śledzik na przykład ciągle miał obawy, że swoimi rozmiarami i siłą zrobi coś Szpadce, którą ani trochę to nie obchodziło, w końcu razem z bratem często pakowali się w wiele niebezpiecznych sytuacji. Z kolei Smark bardzo się zmienił dla Heather i cały czas bał się zrobić coś nie tak, a ona uważała, że takie zachowanie jest słodkie, ale nie na tym etapie związku, z uwagi na dużą bliskość fizyczną. - Nie śpij, kotku - mruknął Czkawka. - Nie śpię... - odparła sennie. - Śpisz - szturchnął ją delikatnie. - Zostaw mnie - skrzywiła się, odwracając się i układając na jego piersi. Chłopak odchylił się do tyłu i oparł o ojca, żeby zapewnić ukochanej większą wygodę, na co uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Daj jej spać, skoro chce - Stoick poczochrał żartobliwie włosy syna, który spojrzał na niego z irytacją i ułożył fryzurę po swojemu. - Ale ona chce spać na mnie... - No nie mów, że ci się to nie podoba - Szpadka znowu swoje. - Wolę, jak śpi ze mną, niż na mnie. - Czemu? Jesteś bardzo wygodny - Astrid zaśmiała się cicho. - Ale muszę iść do kuźni... - Nie musisz. - Pyskacz mnie zabije. - Nie zabije. - Tak, zabi... - zniecierpliwiona dziewczyna zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem. - Będziesz ty cicho, Czkawka? Posłusznie zamknął usta i umilkł, skutecznie uciszony. Alfabet uczuć to będzie taki cykl krótkich opowiadań 'A' jak agresja Astrid zawsze miała problem z nadmierną agresją. Nie tłumiła w sobie złości, zawsze ją wyładowywała na czym się dało, na drzewach, na ludziach, czasem nawet na swoim chłopaku. Jej ulubionym zajęciem było rzucanie toporem lub bicie, a najczęstszymi ofiarami drzewa, Sączysmark, Śledzik i niestety Czkawka. Któregoś dnia przyszły wódz miał dość. Byli parą, on powinien ją wielbić, a nie się jej bać, a ona powinna go szanować, a nie traktować jak worek treningowy. Zaszył się w swoim pokoju i obmyślał, jak by ją uspokoić. Musiał sprawić, żeby rozładowała nadmiar agresji, ale zupełnie nie wiedział jak. W końcu wpadł na pomysł. Zaczekał, aż Astrid pójdzie do lasu porzucać toporem i gdy tylko wykonała pierwszy rzut, wyszedł z kryjówki. Starał się zachowywać pewność siebie i nie pokazywać, jak bardzo się boi. Gdyby stchórzył, cały plan poszedłby na marne, a dziewczyna by go zabiła. Musiał zaatakować ją jej własną bronią. Podszedł do niej pewnie, chwycił mocno jej nadgarstki i pocałował ją namiętnie, przypierając do drzewa. - Czkawka? Co ty robisz? - wyszeptała zaskoczona, gdy przeniósł się z pocałunkami na jej szyję. - Masz problem z nadmierną agresją. Zamierzam go rozwiązać raz a dobrze - wymruczał, niemal nie odrywając ust od jej skóry. - Przecież ja... nie mam... problemu - wykrztusiła, niezwykle trudno było jej się skupić przez to, co robił. - Nie będziesz mieć dopiero, jak z tobą skończę. - Och, Czkawka... - nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć nic więcej. Kiedy potem wrócili do wioski, udawali, że nic się nie wydarzyło. Przez kilkanaście kolejnych dni Astrid była spokojna, potem ilekroć znowu zaczynała być zła, Czkawka zabierał ją gdzieś, gdzie mogli być tylko we dwoje i swoim magicznym sposobem uspokajał ją. Przyjaciele nie wiedzieli, skąd ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu, ale woleli nie pytać, chcąc zachować życie i zdrowie. Po cichu tylko gratulowali Czkawce, że wreszcie udało mu się nad nią zapanować, że komukolwiek się to udało. Zauważyli też, że i on się zmienił, stał się pewniejszy i odważniejszy. Dla bezpieczeństwa jednak nie pytali. 'B' jak bliskość Wieczór był spokojny, wręcz leniwy. Czkawka siedział w domu przy ogniu, opierając się o Szczerbatka i obejmując usypiającą Astrid, która leżała wygodnie na jego piersi. Zamknął oczy, rozkoszując się bliskością ich obojga. Kiedyś był sam. Większość wieczorów spędzał w kuźni, albo snując się bezczynnie po domu, czy rysując, by w końcu usnąć gdziekolwiek. Teraz miał nie tylko najlepszego przyjaciela, ale i dziewczynę. Przez długi czas o niej marzył, była jego pierwszą miłością, tak jak on jej. Z czasem, kiedy lepiej ją poznawał, okazywało się, że nie jest idealna. Przestawała być odległym marzeniem z jego snów, a stawała się prawdziwą osobą. Żywą, ciepłą i kochającą dziewczyną, która zawsze była blisko. Tak samo Szczerbatek, z groźnej bestii przeistoczył się w prawdziwego pieszczocha i najwierniejszego towarzysza, jakiego można było mieć. Pomrukiwał cicho pod wpływem głaszczącej go dłoni Czkawki i wydawał się spać. Uniósł jednak uszy i głowę na dźwięk kroków, otwieranych drzwi i dwóch głosów. - Ciiicho - szepnął chłopak, gestem uciszając rodziców. Astrid zdążyła już zasnąć, a on nie chciał jej budzić. Mógł robić za poduszkę nawet przez całą noc, byle tylko była przy nim. - Wybacz - powiedział cicho Stoick. W jego oczach był blask, którego Czkawka nigdy dotąd nie widział. Taki sam lśnił w oczach Valki. - Jak tam randka? - uśmiechnął się młody. - Tak dobrze, jak twoja - kobieta podeszła do syna i poczochrała mu lekko włosy. Uwielbiała ich dotykać, były niezwykle mięciutkie. - To nie była randka. Zwyczajne siedzenie. A wy wyprawialiście Thor wie co. - Przesadzasz. Po prostu twój ojciec zabrał mnie na romantyczny lot - Valka uśmiechnęła się rozmarzona. - Dobra, dobra. Idźcie sobie, bo obudzicie mi Astrid - widok szczęśliwych rodziców był dla Czkawki najwspanialszy na świecie. Stoick zniknął na chwilę na górze, po czym wrócił z kocem, którym okrył syna i jego ukochaną. To kolejna rzecz, którą zyskał: rodzina. Kiedyś mamy nie było, ojciec był zajęty wioską, a on był sam. Teraz mama wróciła, a z ojcem odzyskał kontakt. Miał wszystko, bliskich, których zawsze mu brakowało. Pocałował Astrid w czubek głowy i ułożył się wygodniej. Podrapał Szczerbatka za uchem i zamknął oczy. W końcu usnął, rozkoszując się bliskością tych, których kochał. 'C' jak czułość Szczerbek był pieszczochem, nie sposób zaprzeczyć. Poniekąd winę za to ponosił Czkawka, który głaskał smoka przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji. A jak wiadomo, apetyt rośnie w miarę jedzenia. Dlatego bezczelna bestia robiła wszystko, byle tylko dostać odrobinę czułości. Powalał ludzi na ziemię, wpychał się do łóżek, wylizywał wszystko i wszystkich, no i stosował uroczy, błagalny wzrok, któremu nie sposób było się oprzeć. Przymilał się praktycznie do każdego, kto miał choć jedną rękę i ludzie żartowali, że jeśli chcesz porozmawiać z Czkawką, musisz pogłaskać Szczerbatka. Najbardziej oczywiście domagał się czułości od Czkawki i Valki, ale od Astrid też. Nawet Stoick nie zawsze miał spokój. Najgorzej jednak mieli młodzi. - Uch... co on taki niewyżyty? No gorzej niż ty - mruknęła Astrid, drapiąc pod brodą smoka, który bezczelnie wpakował im się do łóżka, gdy byli zajęci sobą. - Ja przynajmniej mam ciebie - Czkawka spojrzał na dziewczynę błyszczącymi oczami. Tak bardzo jej pragnął, a Szczerbol akurat teraz musiał mu to uniemożliwić. - A on jest sam. Biedactwo - smok zamruczał z zadowoleniem. Lubił być w centrum uwagi. - Dobra, dość tego. Szczerbatek, idź sobie. - Kotek, on potrzebuje czułości. - A ja to niby nie? - posłał jej smutne spojrzenie, jeszcze słodsze niż Szczerbeła. - Oooo... Jak mogłabym odmówić takiej słodkości? Idź sobie - poklepała smoka po szyi. Zamruczał niechętnie, podobała mu się jej czułość. - Idź. Muszę się zająć jeszcze jednym pieszczochem... 'D' jak duma Tłum wiwatował jak szalony, kiedy Czkawka zdobył kolejny punkt. Zgarniał kolejne owce i umieszczał je w swoim koszu, zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, że jest w ogóle jakaś owca. Uzbierał 9, kiedy Stoick zdecydował, że czas wystrzelić czarną owcę. Wiadomo było, kto wygra, nietrudno było to zgadnąć. Kiedy owca poleciała, oczywiście Szczerbatek pierwszy jej dopadł. Reszta jeźdźców próbowała go dogonić, ale nie mieli szans z Nocną Furią. Tłum na trybunach oszalał, Stoick zniecierpliwiony oczekiwał, aż syn umieści owcę w koszu i wygra. Czarny smok przeleciał nad koszami, a jego jeździec cisnął owcę do kosza. Ludzie jednak zamarli, zamiast wiwatować. Zadowolony z siebie Czkawka wylądował i dopiero teraz spostrzegł że jest jakoś dziwnie cicho. Rozejrzał się, nie rozumiejąc zupełnie, o co chodzi. Pozostali jeźdźcy wylądowali, nie za bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić lub powiedzieć. - O co chodzi? - chłopak spojrzał na przyjaciół zaskoczony. - No... o owcę... - powiedział Śledzik. - O owcę? - O tę, którą wrzuciłeś do mojego kosza - Astrid skrzyżowała ręce. - No co? Wygrałaś, nie? - Ty... specjalnie to zrobiłeś? - No wiesz, raczej ciężko się pomylić. Nasze kosze nie są nawet obok siebie. - Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! - O co ci chodzi, Astrid? - Myślisz, że sama nie potrafię sobie poradzić?! Nie potrzebuję twojej litości! - Jakiej litości? - To dlaczego wrzuciłeś mi owcę?! - A dlaczego ci dwaj - wskazał na Śledzika i Sączysmarka - oddają swoje owce Szpadce? - Bo są głupi. - To ja też jestem głupi. - Jesteś. Nawet bardzo. - Następnym razem dam wygrać bliźniakom - mruknął, w odpowiedzi Astrid rozłożyła ster w jego kostiumie. Warknął i zwinął go ze złością, po czym zrobił coś niespodziewanego. Zarzucił jej kaptur na głowę, przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował. Gdy się odsunął, patrzyła na niego zaskoczona. Nie zachował się jak Czkawka. Zachował się jak... ona... - Synu - odezwał się nagle Stoick, stając za plecami chłopaka - możesz mi to wyjaśnić? - No co? Nie wygrałem. - To wiem, ale dlaczego? - Bo chciałem, żeby Astrid wygrała. Wiem, jak bardzo to lubi, a mnie nie zależy. - Zrobiłeś to dla mnie? - to jeszcze bardziej ją zaskoczyło. - Raczej nie dla bliźniaków - mruknął ironicznie i spojrzał na ojca. - No co tak patrzysz? Przegrałem. To żaden powód do dumy. - Wcale nie przegrałeś. Jestem z ciebie dumny, bo postąpiłeś jak wódz. Oddałeś zwycięstwo, żeby uszczęśliwić kogoś innego, a wódz myśli przede wszystkim o ludziach, a dopiero potem o sobie - położył synowi rękę na ramieniu, a młody uśmiechnął się niepewnie. - No i umiesz też uszczęśliwić kobietę, jak prawdziwy mężczyzna - uśmiechnęła się Astrid, przytulając się do ukochanego. 'E' jak ekscytacja - Słuchajcie! - Śledzik wpadł do Twierdzy jak oszalały. - A tobie co? - Sączysmark spojrzał na niego, ale wyraźnie mało zainteresowany. - Jakiś kolejny smok? - spytał Mieczyk znudzony. - No powiedz wreszcie! - Śledź nie mógł złapać tchu, zdecydowanie nie powinien biegać. - Dajcie mu odetchnąć - Heather czekała cierpliwie na nowiny. - Astrid... to już... - wydusił tylko, ale to wystarczyło. Dziewczyny zerwały się z miejsc i zapiszczały z radości. Mieczyk jak zwykle nie ogarnął, a Smark się przestraszył. - A-ale to chyba powinniśmy powiedzieć Czkawce... - Jest przy niej. - No to na co czekamy? Chodźcie! - Szpadka pognała w stronę wyjścia i po chwili wszyscy biegli w stronę domu wodza, gdzie już zgromadził się spory tłumek. - Zdążyliśmy, prawda? - Sączysmark spojrzał na ojca, który stał obok Stoicka. - Spokojnie, młody. To potrwa jeszcze z kilka, albo i kilkanaście godzin - Pyskacz rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości. - Tak długo? - zawołały bliźniaki jednogłośnie. - Tak długo - mruknął zdenerwowany wódz. Po kilku godzinach większości ludzi się znudziło, przyjaciele byli coraz bardziej podekscytowani, nie mogli się doczekać, ale Stoick i Magnus byli w coraz większych nerwach. - Spokojnie, stary - mruknął wódz, patrząc na przyjaciela, chodzącego nerwowo w kółko. - Spokojnie? Jak mam być spokojny? Wiesz, jak ja ją kocham... - Wiem. Ale zaufaj mi, nasze żony doskonale się nią zajmują. No i jest tam Czkawka. A on zrobi wszystko dla swojej księżniczki. - Naprawdę tak o niej mówi? - zaskoczony spojrzał na przyjaciela. - Mówi, traktuje... Dla niego naprawdę jest księżniczką, dlatego mówię ci, będzie dobrze. - Bardzo ją kocha, prawda? - Tak. I przykro im, że nie akceptujesz ich związku. - A może przemyślałem sprawę i zmieniłem zdanie? - Serio? - Astrid jest z nim szczęśliwa, a to jest najważniejsze. Zresztą nie jest już małą dziewczynką, nie muszę się o nią tak troszczyć. - Dobrze, że wreszcie to zrozumiałeś. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i stanął w nich ledwo żywy Czkawka. Spocone włosy lepiły mu się do czoła i błyszczącej twarzy, tunikę i spodnie miał zachlapane wodą, a także łzy w oczach. - Czkawka! - Stoick podbiegł do niego i chwycił go za ramiona. Przyjaciele jak na komendę zerwali się, z rosnącą ekscytacją i wlepili wzrok w swojego lidera. - Mam syna... - wyszeptał, patrząc na ojca, po czym spojrzał na przyjaciół. - MAM SYNA! - zawołał ze szczęściem, żeby każdy dobrze usłyszał. Zapanowała ogólna radość, wszyscy wiwatowali, a ci stojący najbliżej, składali Czkawce gratulacje. 'F' jak frustracja heh, tytuł bardzo maturalny - Nie dam rady... Dasz. - Nie, nie potrafię. Nie jestem taki jak ty... Trochę jesteś. Ale w tej lepszej części. No i pamiętaj, że nie jesteś sam. - J-jak to? Masz mamę, Astrid i przyjaciół. Ja nie miałem nikogo poza tobą. - Ale... ja ich tylko zawodzę... Daj sobie pomóc. Nie próbuj udowodnić nie wiadomo czego. - Chcę tylko być dobrym wodzem i pomóc każdemu. Tak się nie da. Nie pomożesz wszystkim i to cię frustruje. - Wcale nie. Odejdź. Czkawka... - Zostaw mnie! Nie jesteś moim ojcem, jesteś głosem w mojej głowie! Nie potrzebuję ciebie! Potrzebuję... taty... Astrid weszła do domu i westchnęła. Z pokoju Czkawki dochodził stłumiony płacz. Cicho poszła na górę i spojrzała na chłopaka, który siedział przy biurku z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. - Czkawka... - podeszła do niego i delikatnie pogłaskała jego ramiona. Odsunął się i spojrzał na nią zaczerwienionymi oczami. Bez słowa objął ukochaną w talii i przyciągnął do siebie. Posadził ją na swoich kolanach i wtulił się w nią. - Nie jestem dobrym wodzem - wyszeptał po chwili, gdy trochę się uspokoił. - Jesteś - zaprzeczyła łagodnym głosem. - Jesteś, kochanie. Tylko nie możesz robić wszystkiego sam. - Chcę być taki jak tata... Najlepszy. - Nie musisz być taki jak on, żeby być najlepszy. Bierzesz na siebie za dużo zadań i nie dajesz rady, dlatego się denerwujesz. Nie musisz robić wszystkiego osobiście. Masz w końcu kogoś, kogoś, kto ci pomoże. - Ale to ja jestem wodzem. - Dlatego masz dopilnować po prostu, żeby robota była zrobiona. Nie musisz robić tego osobiście - powtórzyła. - Muszę - odsunął się i spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem, po czym ziewnął przesłodko. - Musisz, to pójść spać. - Nie chcę. Mam za dużo pracy. Po długiej chwili udało jej się wreszcie zaciągnąć go do łóżka. Wtulił się w nią jak tylko położyła się obok, bardzo potrzebował czułości i bliskości kochanej osoby. - Dziękuję, że tu jesteś, Astrid - wyszeptał. - Nie ma za co - uśmiechnęła się. - Po to mnie masz. Miała rację, zawsze była przy nim. Była jego ukojeniem, pocieszeniem, wsparciem, zawsze, kiedy była mu potrzebna. - Nie... Za to cię kocham... 'G' jak gniew tak jak ten... https://40.media.tumblr.com/29e51e4e209fa38716610e6d687a588e/tumblr_nj54c8yfUK1ttlyhio1_540.png Jednostajny stukot metalu roznosił się po całej kuźni. Uderzenia były głośne i silne, wyraźnie sygnalizujące gniew. Półnagi Czkawka kuł zawzięcie, próbując pozbyć się nagromadzonej w nim złości, a krople potu lśniły na jego ciele. Powinien już dawno spać, ale zwyczajnie nie był w stanie. Nie zauważył nawet, że nie jest w kuźni sam. - Tłuczesz się i tłuczesz - odezwała się Astrid, gdy wkładał kawałek metalu do wody. - Nie drażnij mnie - warknął wściekły. - Spokojnie, przecież nic ci nie zrobiłam - przyglądała się mu z wyraźnym podziwem. - Daj mi spokój! - rzucił wszystko i ze złością poszedł do kanciapy. Oczywiście nie odpuściła, tylko poszła za nim. - Siadaj - nakazała, posadziła go przy biurku i zaczęła masować mu kark i ramiona. - A teraz powiedz, co się stało - poleciła łagodnie, gdy jego mięśnie znacznie się rozluźniły. - Mieczyk i Szpadka uznali za zabawne przywiązanie węgorza do ogona Hakokła. Nawet mama nie mogła go opanować - mruknął nadal zły, choć spokojniejszy. - Idioci. - Kompletni - odwrócił się do niej i przysunął ją do siebie. - Przepraszam, że na ciebie nawarczałem. - Nie szkodzi. Jesteś zły i zmęczony. Rozumiem to - zadrżała, gdy jego dłonie przesunęły się po jej nagich udach. - Sama chyba miałaś iść spać - zauważył, że była przygotowana do snu. - Miałam, ale bez ciebie mi ciężko. Zresztą hałasowałeś. - Wybacz... - Nie gniewam się - odgarnęła mu włosy z czoła. - Astrid? - Hm? - Dawno nie... no wiesz... - Wiem. - Możemy teraz? - spytał z nadzieją, posyłając jej błagalne spojrzenie. - Możemy - pochyliła się i pocałowała go lekko. Posadził ją na swoich kolanach, odwzajemniając pocałunek. - Powinieneś się wykąpać - mruknęła, choć zapach jego potu nie był dla niej nieprzyjemny. Bardziej chodziło o dym, kurz i sadzę. - Później... wykąpiemy się razem - obiecał. Jego brudne dłonie zostawiały czarne smugi na jej ciele, odcinające się wyraźnie od jasnej skóry. Tak bardzo był stęskniony, że prawie nie myślał, całym sobą domagał się tylko jednego: jej. W kuźni i tak już było gorąco, ale jeszcze bardziej podgrzali atmosferę, działając na siebie tak, jak tylko oni potrafili. - A... teraz? - spytała cicho, jakiś czas później, gdy wtuleni w siebie uspokajali oddechy i cieszyli się swoją bliskością. - Teraz kąpiel - odparł równie cicho, z ustami przy jej skórze. - Dziękuję ci, że tu jesteś - był już całkiem spokojny, miłość pomogła mu rozładować gniew lepiej niż praca. - Nie ma za co. A teraz chodź, zanim ktoś nas tak zastanie. 'H' jak histeria ten jeszcze bardziej dla Lisiczki, Bertis i Matiego Kolejny, spokojny dzień... BZDURA! Na Berk nie ma spokojnych dni, to wie każdy, kto pomieszkał tu choć trochę. Jakby nie wystarczał sam fakt, że niemal każdego dnia, smoki dostarczają nowych wrażeń. Są jeszcze wrogowie w ludziach. I jakby jeszcze tego było mało, są nienormalni. Atakują kiedy nie trzeba, za każdym razem poprzysięgają zemstę i za każdym razem tego nie spełniają. Więc próbują od nowa i od nowa, i jeszcze, i ciągle, i w kółko, i tak cały czas. Jednym z takich idiotów jest Dagur, zwany Szalonym, wódz Berserków. Za panowania jego ojca, Oswalda Zgodnopysznego, byli sojusznikami Wandali. Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy jego obłąkany syn objął stanowisko i wymyślił sobie, że podporządkuje sobie Nocną Furię należącą do dziedzica Berk, Czkawki, syna Stoicka Ważkiego. Oczywiście kiedy mu się to nie udało, chciał się zemścić i tak się mści już nie wiadomo ile. - Ha, myślałeś, że tym razem uda ci się uciec, co? Nie ze mną te numery, panie Nocna Furia. Jak cię tylko... - Dagurku, z kim rozmawiasz? - Nie rozmawiam, mamo! Ćwiczę zwycięski monolog! - Jeszcze jeden? Dałbyś sobie spokój. - Zamknij się, bo cię wypatroszę! - Syneczku, nie wolno tak mówić do siostry. - To wariat, mamo. Zostawmy go i wracajmy do domu. - Sama jesteś wariat! Przypominam ci, że jestem twoim wodzem! - Nie. - Jak to nie? - No nie, nie zachowujesz się jak wódz. Siedzisz gdzieś, nie wiadomo gdzie i atakujesz Berk. Pogrzało cię? - Mają moją Nocną Furię! - Nie twoją, tylko Czkawki. Swoją drogą, wyrósł na niezłego przystojniaka... - Tylko mi się tu nie zakochuj w tym... tym... - A co, zazdrosny jesteś? - Co ty mówisz, córeczko? Dagurek na pewno wie, co robi. - Mamo... nie wierzę, że tego nie widzisz. A ty nie odpowiedziałeś. - Bo nie muszę. - Czyli miałam rację. Podoba ci się Czkawka. - Oszalałaś?! - Ty tu jesteś szalony. - Dzieci, nie kłóćcie się. - Ja tylko mówię, że się zakochał. - Wcale się nie zakochałem! - Nie histeryzuj. Czkawka jest tak przystojny, że nawet ci się nie dziwię. - NIE ZAKOCHAŁEM SIĘ! - Dagurku, dokąd idziesz? Zaraz będzie obiad. Słuchaj... Naprawdę myślisz, że on mógłby się zakochać w tym chłopcu? - Nie. Po prostu uwielbiam go dręczyć. 'I' jak irytacja o tym, to już nie wspomnę Astrid od samego rana chodziła rozdrażniona. Zaczęło się już przy śniadaniu, kiedy okazało się, że nie ma jajek. Normalnie po prostu by po nie poszła, ale tym razem wyjątkowo ją to zirytowało. Prawie zapomniała przez to nakarmić Wichurę. Kiedy wyszła z domu, było trochę lepiej, latanie zawsze poprawiało jej humor, nawet na tak krótkie dystanse. W Smoczej Akademii nie było jeszcze nikogo, więc postanowiła sobie trochę potrenować. I nagle kolejna rzecz, która przywróciła jej irytację: okazało się, że zapomniała z domu ulubionego topora i musiała po niego wrócić. Kiedy przyleciała z powrotem, był tam już Sączysmark. Wiedziała, że jeśli powie do niej choć jedno słowo, zabije go. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry dzień na drażnienie jej. Na szczęście Smark po prostu normalnie się przywitał, nie próbował żadnych numerów. W spokoju zaczęła sobie trenować, a w tym czasie przybyła reszta. - Ej, Astrid? - zaczął Mieczyk. - Czego? - warknęła. - Sączysmark to też dobry worek treningowy. - Nie kuś jej. Przecież nic nie zrobiłem - zaprotestował wymieniony. - Ludzie, ogarnijcie się, dobrze? - upomniał Czkawka. - Zaczynamy. - Powiedz to swojej dziewczynie. - Mieczyk! - No co? Smark fajnie by wyglądał martwy. - Zaraz sam będziesz martwy - zagroziła mu dziewczyna. - A ja poprawię - warknął Jorgenson. - Skończcie już - ich przywódca przewrócił oczami. - To by było naprawdę fajne. - Mieczyk, lepiej się zamknij - poradziła Szpadka. - Ale... - ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! - topór Astrid świsnął niebezpiecznie blisko jego ucha i wbił się w ścianę. - No już, już, uspokajamy się - Czkawka objął dziewczynę, ukrywając jej twarz w swoim ramieniu. Wtuliła się mocno, powoli odprężając się pod wpływem jego bliskości i dotyku. - Słowo daję, Mieczyk, jesteś głupi jak but. Tyle lat mieszkasz z siostrą bliźniaczką i jeszcze nie wiesz, że nie drażni się dziewczyn, jak mają okres? 'J' jak jedność - Dawaj stary, dasz radę - mruknął Czkawka. - TAK! - wrzasnął uradowany. - Wiedziałem, że ci się uda! - pogłaskał Szczerbatka po głowie, a smok zamruczał zadowolony i wylądował. - Rany, Czkawka, to było niesamowite! - Śledzik podbiegł do przyjaciela. - Prawda? On jest genialny. Nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by nie zrobił - podrapał Nocną Furię za uchem. - Wiesz, to nie tylko jego zasługa. Chodzi także o zgranie z jeźdźcem. - No, tak jak ja i Hakokieł - wciął się Smark. - My to jesteśmy normalnie jednomyślni. - Te, panie jednomyślny, tyłek ci się pali - zarechotał Mieczyk, a Sączysmark z wrzaskiem pobiegł ugasić pożar. - Śledzik, chyba trochę przesadzasz - Czkawka skrzywił się lekko z powątpiewaniem. - Do takich sztuczek trzeba mieć predyspozycje. No zobacz na siebie i Sztukamięs. Też się świetnie dogadujecie, a nie dalibyście rady tego powtórzyć. - Ale Wichura już by dała radę. Zrozum, Czkawka, nie tylko smok jest ważny. Ty tego nie widzisz, ale z daleka to naprawdę wygląda, jakbyście byli jednym ciałem. Przy startowaniu czy lądowaniu, wasze mięśnie pracują zgodnie, jakbyście stanowili jedność. - Od kiedy ty się przyglądasz na mięśnie Czkawki? - Szpadka spojrzała na Śledzika podejrzliwie. - Od kiedy zaczęła mnie fascynować jego technika lotu. No i odkąd ubiera się tak, że coś widać. - Masz na myśli te obcisłe spodnie, pięknie eksponujące tyłeczek i... - Wystarczy - Czkawka przerwał jej, zaczerwieniony. - Baba - mruknął Mieczyk. - Ona tylko o jednym. - A ty to niby nie? - Nie. - Ty... Czekaj, jak cię dorwę... - Najpierw dorwij - wybiegł z Akademii, a siostra za nim. - Czyli co, koniec zajęć? Świetnie, mamy ze Sztusią trochę zajęć - Śledzik również wyszedł, a Smarka nie było nigdzie widać. - No to zostaliśmy we dwoje - Astrid podeszła do chłopaka. - Taaa... - potarł kark. - Słuchaj, odnośnie tego, co Szpadka powiedziała... - Nie ma sprawy. Potem z nią pogadam, jak dziewczyna z dziewczyną. Twarzą w pięść. - Nie przesadzasz? - Zębacze są lojalne, ale bywają też zaborcze. Po tylu latach powinieneś to wiedzieć, kochanie. - No dobra. A co myślisz o tym, co powiedział Śledzik? - Ma rację. Obaj macie. Ważne są indywidualne zdolności smoka, ale więź też. Sztukamięs nawet sama nie dałaby sobie rady z tymi sztuczkami. A Szczerbek owszem, gdyby miał sprawny ogon - podrapała smoka pod szyją. - Ale z drugiej strony, z kimkolwiek innym na grzbiecie, nie zrobiłby tego, bo tobie jednemu na tyle ufa. - Czyli też uważasz, że to zasługa jedności? - Po części. A skoro o tym mowa... Gdybyś chciał popracować nad jednością, przyjdź wieczorem - na te słowa chłopakowi aż zabłysły oczy. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i wyszła z Akademii. Wieczorem stawił się u niej, jak tylko Szczerbatkowi znudziło się latanie. Był zmęczony, więc jak tylko zjadł, od razu usnął, a jego jeździec wymknął się do ukochanej. - Śpisz? - spytał głośnym szeptem, wchodząc do jej sypialni. - Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz - odparła, siadając na łóżku. - Przecież mi coś obiecałaś. - A obiecałam. Czas wytresować smoka... - uśmiechnęła się, sięgając do jego spodni. Rano obudziło go światło i skrzek Wichury. Leniwie odwrócił się na bok i zobaczył jasne plecy śpiącej jeszcze Astrid. Uśmiechnął się lekko, wiedział z doświadczenia, że kiedy dotykał jej pleców, a zwłaszcza kręgosłupa, przeistaczała się w dzikie zwierzę, miał tego przykład choćby minionej nocy. Wyglądała jednak słodko i niewinnie, nie mógł się powstrzymać. Zaczął ją delikatnie dotykać opuszkami palców, a następnie obsypywać pocałunkami. - Znowu się nie ogoliłeś - mruknęła sennie. Jej miękka skóra doskonale wyczuwała jego lekki zarost. - Nie było czasu. Mieliśmy pracować nad jednością - uśmiechnął się, gdy jej dłoń prześlizgnęła się po jego ciele, w dobrze znanym kierunku. - Jeszcze ci mało? - Praktyka czyni mistrza. Zresztą uwielbiam te nasze ćwiczenia - szybko się rozbudziła. - Nie tylko... mmm... 'K' jak koszmar dla Kimiko Jego krzyk odbił się echem po pokoju. Gwałtownie usiadł na łóżku zlany potem i rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie. Był w swoim pokoju, ale sam. Drżał mocno, a łóżko było mokre. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, wyrwał mu się pojedynczy szloch, a po policzku spłynęło kilka łez. Znowu miał ten koszmar, widział, jak Szczerbatek strzela w niego i jak ojciec poświęca życie, by go ratować. Rozpłakał się na dobre, cicho wzywając Stoicka. - Czkawka? - znajomy, miękki głos i ciche kroki sprawiły, że ból w sercu wzrósł. To nie jej potrzebował, tylko ojca. - Znowu zmoczyłeś łóżko - zauważyła spokojnie, wyciągając ze skrzyni czysty koc i ubranie. Mimo jego oporu zdołała go przebrać. Była dla niego czulsza i bardziej wyrozumiała niż matka, której nie chciał nic mówić, żeby jej nie martwić, a która sama nie była pewna, jak postępować. Początkowo Astrid też nie chciał nic mówić, wstydził się każdej wpadki, ale ona za każdym razem mu pomagała, bez słowa skargi, czy jakiejkolwiek nieprzyjemnej uwagi. Jej miłość i łagodność uspokajały go, nauczył się bardziej jej ufać. Zawsze kładła się obok niego, a jego głowę na swoim sercu i głaskała go, aż usnął, wsłuchany w miarowy rytm. Tym razem też tak zrobiła, nagle jednak usłyszała ciężkie kroki na schodach. - Znowu koszmar? - spytał cicho Stoick. - Niestety - odparła Astrid, głaszcząc mięciutkie włosy Czkawki. - I ciągle ten sam. Śni mu się, że wtedy zginąłeś. Bardzo się tego boi, dlatego moczy łóżko - pocałowała chłopaka w głowę. Nadal cicho płakał, a jego ciałem wstrząsały łkania. - Daj mi go - wódz usiadł z drugiej strony łóżka, po czym delikatnie acz stanowczo wziął syna na ręce, Astrid zaś wstała i poszła zanieść rzeczy do prania. - Tatusiu... - wyszeptał Czkawka. - Jestem tu, synku - kołysał go delikatnie, chcąc go uspokoić. Znowu czuł się, jakby trzymał w ramionach małe dziecko, a nie dorosłego mężczyznę. W zasadzie Czkawka miał psychikę dziecka, która ujawniała się w momentach załamania i była związana z jego dzieciństwem, którego prawie nie miał, bo Stoick był wiecznie zapracowany. - Boję się... - Nie masz czego. Jestem przy tobie - nagle wpadł na pomysł. Ostrożnie wstał, zniósł go na dół i położył na swoim łóżku, tuż obok śpiącej żony, która obudziła się nagle. - Znowu koszmar? - spytała półprzytomnie, widząc syna obok siebie. - Do tego mokry. - Och, moje biedactwo - przytuliła czule Czkawkę i pocałowała go w głowę. Powoli przestawał płakać i uspokajał się. Stoick przytulił go z drugiej strony i to wystarczyło, żeby chłopak błyskawicznie zasnął i spał spokojnie aż do rana. 'L' jak lęk - Jak się czuje Astrid? - zapytał Magnus, wciąż zaniepokojony. - Dobrze. Możecie ich zobaczyć - odparł chłopak, promieniejąc z radości. Obaj ojcowie weszli za nim do domu, gdzie w oczy rzucało się łóżko, które jakiś czas temu Stoick przeniósł na dół, podobnie jak wtedy, gdy Czkawka został ranny w bitwie z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Tym razem jednak, w łóżku siedziała Astrid z rozpuszczonymi, umytymi włosami i wyraźnym zmęczeniem na twarzy. Była jednak szczęśliwa, patrzyła ze wzruszeniem na spoczywającego w jej ramionach noworodka, który łapczywie ssał pokarm z jej piersi. - Astriś, kochanie - Czkawka usiadł przy ukochanej i pocałował ją w skroń. - Zobacz, kto przyszedł. - Cześć, tato - uśmiechnęła się lekko, gdy uniosła głowę. - Jak się czujesz, córeczko? - podszedł niepewnie do niej. - Dobrze, choć jestem wykończona. - Jest taki malutki... - spojrzał na wnuka z czułością. - Ale silny, zdrowy, donoszony... Nic mu nie będzie, jest niemal pewne, że przeżyje. Czkawka był wcześniakiem, znacznie słabszym, a przeżył mimo niewielkich szans - Valka stanęła obok Stoicka i również patrzyła na młodych. - Zresztą pamiętaj, że jest też Hoffersonem, a zawsze powtarzałeś, że Hoffersonowie są najtwardszymi wojownikami - Brunhilda położyła dłoń na ramieniu męża. - No wiem... - To o co się boisz? - Valka spojrzała na przyjaciela. - Ja wiem... Chodzi o Astrid, prawda? - bystremu wzrokowi Czkawki nie umknęła nadmierna ojcowska troska. - Tak - przyznał mężczyzna. - Ale tym razem nie o wasz związek. W tej kwestii przemyślałem wszystko i postanowiłem odpuścić. Przecież najważniejsze jest szczęście mojej małej córeczki - uśmiechnął się słabo. - To przez twoją matkę? - zapytał niepewnie Stoick. - A co się stało? - Astrid oderwała się na chwilę od dziecka. - Moja matka... zmarła po urodzeniu Finna... - wyznał Magnus. - Tak strasznie się boję, że tobie też coś się stanie - popatrzył na córkę ze smutkiem. - Tym bardziej, że Czkawka też wychowywał się bez matki, a przysłowie głosi, że historia lubi się powtarzać. - Tato, nic mi nie będzie - zapewniła z uśmiechem. - Właśnie... To przecież Astrid, najtwardsza wojowniczka w całej wiosce. Nawet będąc w ciąży starała się żyć normalnie. Oboje dadzą sobie radę - Czkawka objął czule ukochaną, patrząc z dumą na synka. - To co? Wydajemy przyjęcie, żeby dać młodym odpocząć? - rzucił Stoick. - W sumie czemu nie, chętnie się zrelaksujemy. Poród jest męczący nie tylko dla matki i dziecka. Dla akuszerek również - obie babcie wymieniły ze sobą uśmiechy. - Odpoczywajcie, a my zajmiemy się gratulacjami i tak dalej - dodał Magnus i wszyscy czworo wyszli z domu. - Powinnaś się przespać - zauważył łagodnie Czkawka. - A mały? - Zajmę się nim - obiecał. Wziął delikatnie najedzone niemowlę, które spało w najlepsze i odłożył je do kołyski, którą zbudowali wspólnie z Pyskaczem. - Jesteś kochany - uśmiechnęła się i szybko zasnęła. Czkawka patrzył na nią w zamyśleniu. Nigdy by się jej do tego nie przyznał, ale jej ojciec miał rację. Gdyby coś się stało jej albo dziecku, nigdy by sobie tego nie darował... 'M' jak miłość Czkawka przyszedł do domu, zmęczony ciężkim dniem. Bycie wodzem naprawdę potrafiło dać w kość, o czym przekonywał się każdego dnia. Szczerbatek wlókł się obok niego, ledwo powłócząc łapami. Zaczekał, aż jego pan usiądzie i położył mu łeb na kolanach. - Wiem, mordko. Ja też padam z nóg - podrapał przyjaciela za uchem, na co smok zamruczał. - No, jesteś wreszcie. Zaczęliśmy się już o ciebie martwić - Valka wyszła z sypialni, po czym szybko nałożyła Czkawce jedzenie i postawiła porcję ryb przed Szczerbatkiem. Smok szybko pochłonął swój posiłek i wrócił do leżenia na kolanach jeźdźca, uprzednio obdarzając jego policzek mokrym "całusem". - Też cię kocham, stary - uśmiechnął się. - Idź już spać, zaraz przyjdę - Nocna Furia cicho wspięła się po schodach i zwinęła się na swoim kamieniu. - Odpocznij porządnie, synku - Val wróciła do sypialni, za to chwilę później wyszedł z niej Stoick. - Nawet o tym nie myśl - uprzedził, widząc Czkawkę dobierającego się do stosu dokumentów. - Mam mnóstwo pracy... - zaprotestował młody. - Nie masz. Zrobiliśmy to wszystko za ciebie. Obok masz drugi stosik, ze sprawami, które musisz załatwić sam i naszym ogólnym raportem zamiast wszystkich tych raportów - druga kupka była znacznie niższa. - Rany... dzięki tato... - Nie ma sprawy. I tak nie mamy z mamą co robić - uśmiechnął się i wrócił do sypialni. Czkawka zaś zjadł i poczłapał na górę. - Astrid... o rany, wybacz... Wiem, że obiecałem wrócić wcześniej... - Ciii... - położyła mu palec na ustach. - Nic się nie stało - sprawnie zdjęła jego tunikę, odsłaniając szczupłą, ale umięśnioną klatkę piersiową, której przyjrzała się pożądliwym wzrokiem. - Ale... Astrid... jestem zmęczony... - zamknęła mu usta pocałunkiem i powaliła na łóżko tak, że zaskoczony wylądował na brzuchu. - Leż spokojnie - nakazała cicho, a jej dłonie zaczęły wykonywać swoje magiczne sztuczki na jego plecach, likwidując cały stres, ból i napięcie. Masaż był ostatecznym ukojeniem, którego bardzo potrzebował. - Lepiej się czujesz? - spytała, gdy skończyła. - O wiele. Jesteś cudowna - wymruczał sennie i z trudem przekręcił się na plecy. - Nie przesadzaj - zachichotała, kładąc się obok niego. - Nie przesadzam. Dziękuję. Jesteś najlepszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało - objął ją czule i przytulił. Zasypiał spokojnie, czując jej oddech, delikatnie łaskoczący jego szyję. Myślał o niej, o rodzicach i o Szczerbatku. Wreszcie czuł, że nie jest sam. Wreszcie czuł się... kochany. 'N' jak nadzieja Po śmierci ojca nie czuł się najlepiej. Niemal całkiem się załamał, choć ukrywał to starannie. W dzień był poważnym, odpowiedzialnym wodzem, a w nocy pogrążonym w żałobie małym chłopcem, na którego zrzucono cały ciężar. To on musiał zakończyć wojnę, bronić wyspy i jeszcze utrzymać rodzinę, którą były chora matka i żona. Minęło wiele lat, matka zmarła i został niemal sam. Jedynym oparciem była dla niego ukochana żona, która też nie radziła sobie najlepiej. Próbowała jednak jakoś dodawać mu otuchy. Ich życie było prawdziwym pasmem nieszczęść. Najpierw zginął jego ojciec, teraz zmarła matka, na dodatek nie mogli mieć dzieci, bo jego ukochana żona była za słaba i traciła kolejne ciąże. I kiedy myśleli, że już nigdy nie będzie dobrze... - Jak się trzymasz, skarbie? - kobieta objęła męża za szyję, kiedy siedział na klifie i patrzył w ocean. - Kiepsko - wyznał cicho. - Tęsknię za nimi... - Wiem. Utrata rodziców jest bolesna, ale nie warto się tym zadręczać. - Jak to nie? - Mamy inne zmartwienia. - Niby jakie? - Dziecko. Utrzymałam je, rozumiesz? Już sześć miesięcy, pół roku, 24 tygodnie - głaskała krągły brzuch, a jej twarz promieniała szczęściem. - Według Gothi, najprawdopodobniej przeżyje. - Więc jednak zostanę ojcem? - spytał z lekkim niedowierzaniem - Tak - odparła pewnie. Dwa miesiące później, jednak nie wszystko było takie pewne. Niespodziewanie odeszły wody, pojawiły się skurcze i zaczął się przedwczesny poród. Wódz cały w nerwach oczekiwał na jego koniec, nie pozwolono mu wejść do domu. - Będzie dobrze, zobaczysz. - Pyskacz, to jest dopiero 33 tydzień. Przynajmniej o trzy za wcześnie. - Nie panikuj. Tym razem się uda. - Łatwo ci mówić. To nie ty masz ciągłe problemy - warknął urażony. Kowal nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, bo z domu rozległ się nagle cichy płacz dziecka i wzruszony ojciec pognał do środka, zanim ktoś zdążył go zatrzymać. - Kochanie, jak się czujesz? - spytał z troską żonę. - Boję się... On jest słaby, za słaby. Nie da sobie rady... - wyznała spanikowana. - On? Więc to chłopiec? - w tym momencie Gothi podała mu noworodka i kiwnęła głową, że jest to chłopiec. - Spójrz tylko na niego. Jest śliczny - otulił delikatnie maleństwo, żeby nie zmarzło. - On nie przeżyje... - Przeżyje, zobaczysz. Będzie największy i najsilniejszy ze wszystkich. Zostanie wspaniałym wodzem i dokona wielkich rzeczy. Jak go nazwiemy? - Jest bardzo słaby... Jak Czkawka - wyraźnie wpadała w depresję poporodową. - Skoro chcesz, niech tak będzie. Nasz mały Czkawka. Mówię ci, wyrośnie na potężnego wodza. - Stoick, nie przesadzaj. - Nie przesadzam. To jest mój syn, Val. I ja w niego wierzę, bo dał mi nadzieję na lepsze jutro. 'O' jak odpowiedzialność - Czkawka, idź wreszcie spać. - Zaraz... - Słowo daję, jakbym widział Stoicka... - Pyskacz... odczep się, co? - Powinieneś już iść. Robota nie ucie... O, może wy przemówicie mu do rozsądku - kowal spojrzał na przyjaciela i jego żonę, którzy pojawili się w kuźni. - Znowu nie chce iść spać? - odgadła Valka. - Słowo daję, zupełnie jak Stoick. - Też mu to mówiłem. - Praca wodza to wielka odpowiedzialność. - Ale on ma też inne obowiązki, kochanie. - Dobra, zostawiam was z nim. Powodzenia - Pyskacz udał się w stronę domu. - Może ty z nim pogadaj, wiesz, jak ojciec z synem - zaproponowała Valka. - Nigdy mi to nie wychodziło, ale spróbować mogę - Stoick wszedł do kanciapy, ale zajęty Czkawka go nie zauważył. - Może zrobiłbyś już przerwę? - Nie mogę. - Już późno. - Mam sporo pracy. - Dokończysz jutro. Teraz idziesz spać - wziął syna na ręce, nie zważając na jego protesty i wrzaski, po czym wyniósł go z kuźni i zabrał do domu. - Nie chcę spać! - warknął ze złością młody, gdy ojciec postawił go na nogach. - Chcesz, tylko jeszcze tego nie wiesz. - Tato... - Nie. Do łóżka. - Ale... - Twój ojciec ma rację. Idź spać. - Nie chcę! - Czkawka? - No świetnie - młody wódz odwrócił się i ujrzał swoją ukochaną, schodzącą ze schodów. - Chodź spać, kotek - poprosiła łagodnie, podchodząc do niego. - Nie mogę - mruknął niechętnie. - Kobiecie w ciąży się nie odmawia. Westchnął i położył dłonie na jej wydatnym, zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Uśmiechnął się lekko, czując kopnięcie, wymierzone w jego rękę. - I ty przeciwko mnie? - mruknął cicho, a dziecko ponownie kopnęło. - Jemu też chyba nie odmówisz? - Astrid uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Niech wam będzie - westchnął i poszedł na górę razem z nią. - Co ja robię nie tak? - zapytał cicho, gdy już ułożyli się wygodnie. - Musisz odpuścić - odpowiedziała. - Ja wiem, że chcesz być idealnym wodzem, ale masz ważniejsze sprawy niż wioska. Za trzy miesiące zostaniesz ojcem, a ja nie mam zamiaru wychowywać naszego dziecka samotnie. - Nie mogę zaniedbać wioski. - Rodziny tym bardziej. Pogadaj ze Śledzikiem, z Sączysmarkiem, pomogą ci. Sam doskonale wiesz, że dziecko potrzebuje ojca. - No wiem... - Nie martw się. Nauczysz się, po prostu potrzebujesz czasu. - Czy ja wiem... - nie był przekonany. Zaczął głaskać brzuch Astrid, szukając w niej oparcia i ukojenia. - To mnie chyba przerasta... - Kotek, nie jesteś sam. Masz przecież mnie, rodziców, Szczerbatka i przyjaciół. Dasz sobie radę. - A ty się nie boisz? - spojrzał na nią uważnie, szmaragdowymi oczami. - Boję się - wyznała. - W końcu bycie rodzicem to wielka odpowiedzialność. Ale mam ciebie i wiem, że mnie nie opuścisz. Prawda? - Prawda. Masz rację, ty i maleństwo jesteście dla mnie najważniejsi i kocham was najbardziej na świecie - pocałował ją z miłością. - My też cię kochamy - uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Śpij już, kochanie. - Ty też - przytulił się do niej. - I dziękuję ci. Jesteś najcudowniejszą żoną, jaką mógłbym mieć... 'P' jak porozumienie Czkawka znowu wrócił późno do domu. Miał nadzieję, że ukochana nie będzie zła z tego powodu, choć od jakiegoś czasu zachowywała się dość dziwnie. Przegryzł coś i przemknął do sypialni, marząc o spokojnym śnie. Nie było mu to mu jednak dane. - O, nie śpisz kochanie - zaśmiał się nerwowo. - Jak widać - mruknęła. Teraz, w blasku świecy uwidocznił się jej wygląd: blada skóra, podkrążone ze zmęczenia oczy, upięte byle jak włosy i jej ogólne zaniedbanie, do tego znacznie schudła. Już nie była najpiękniejszą kobietą w wiosce, choć on zdawał się tego nie zauważać. - Coś się stało? - spytał niepewnie, kładąc się do łóżka. - Nie, skąd - warknęła cicho. - Poza tym, że prawie cię nie ma w domu, wszystko jest w absolutnym porządku. - Astrid, o co ci chodzi? Jestem zmęczony, nie mam ochoty na domyślanie się. - Jeszcze się pytasz? Obiecywałeś, że mnie nie zostawisz, a teraz co? Muszę radzić sobie sama, bo ty masz wszystko gdzieś. Tylko praca się liczy. - W końcu jestem wodzem. - A ja twoją żoną! Powinnam być ważniejsza niż to wszystko! - Jesteś... - Nie widzę. Zajmujesz się wyłącznie pracą, rodzinę kompletnie ignorujesz. - Czy ty musisz wiecznie wszystko utrudniać? - Słucham? Pragnę ci przypomnieć, mój drogi, że tam, za ścianą, śpi twój niespełna miesięczny syn, który pewnie nawet nie wie, jak wyglądasz. Obiecałeś, że razem go wychowamy, a teraz co? - Daj mi spać. - Jesteś taki sam jak wszyscy. Nie wiem, co wyjątkowego ja w tobie widziałam. - Teraz przesadzasz. Od samego początku doskonale wiedziałaś, na co się piszesz. Sama mnie nawet zachęcałaś, mówiłaś, że będzie dobrze, że będziesz mnie wspierać. A teraz co? Masz pretensje do mnie, a sama nie jesteś lepsza. - Bo nie przypuszczałam, że tak szybko zrobisz mi dzieciaka. - Skoro tak bardzo ci przeszkadza, to mogłaś się pozbyć problemu. - Zwariowałeś? Miałabym go zabić? - To może sama spróbuj odwalić moją robotę i zobacz, czy nie zwariujesz! - Na pewno będę w tym lepsza od ciebie! A ty w takim razie zajmiesz się małym, skoro według ciebie przesadzam. - Zgoda. - No i dobrze - oboje ze złością położyli się plecami do siebie i poszli spać. Następnego dnia, Astrid wstała wcześniej, żeby się wykąpać. Drgnęła, gdy usłyszała płacz dziecka, ale nie zareagowała. Mały nie był głodny, niedawno go karmiła, więc to pewnie pielucha, albo coś innego, z czym tatuś sobie poradzi. W spokoju dokończyła kąpiel, po czym wyszła i ubrała się w luźną tunikę rozpinaną z przodu, skórzane spodnie i skórzaną kamizelkę. Włosy na razie rozczesała i zostawiła luźno, żeby wyschły. Wiedziała, że prezentuje się zabójczo. Jak gdyby nigdy nic, zrobiła sobie śniadanie, zjadła i zaplotła wilgotne włosy w warkocz. Nakarmiła jeszcze Szczerbatka i wyszła z domu. Oczywiście ludzie się dziwili, co się stało, dlaczego nie ma Czkawki, a kiedy im wreszcie wyjaśniała, wypytywali o nią i dziecko. Cierpliwie odpowiadała na pytania, starając się jak najszybciej przejść do rzeczy i zająć się pracą. Przez kilka pierwszych godzin szło jej nieźle, potem było gorzej. Jej myśli cały czas szły w kierunku synka, martwiła się, czy Czkawka na pewno da sobie z nim radę. W dodatku powoli wyczuwała, że zbliża się pora karmienia i to ją niepokoiło. - Astrid! - Heather klasnęła jej przed nosem. - Skup się! - Przepraszam. Po prostu martwię się o Czkawkę. Pokłóciliśmy się i on został dzisiaj z małym, a ja rządzę. - Widzę. Szło by ci znacznie lepiej, gdybyś się skoncentrowała na pracy, zamiast rozkojarzać się jak on. - On się rozkojarza? - spojrzała zaskoczona na przyjaciółkę. - Nawet nie wiesz jak. Gdyby nie to, kończyłby znacznie wcześniej. - Może byłam dla niego za ostra... - Nie przejmuj się. W miesiąc po porodzie masz prawo wariować. - Zwariuję to ja zaraz - blondynka wstała i wyszła z Twierdzy, rozdrażniona. Akurat wtedy zobaczył ją Czkawka, który w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy niej, a jego nadejście poprzedzał głośny płacz dziecka. - Astrid, ratuj - jęknął. - On cały czas płacze, ja już nie wiem co robić. Przepraszam, miałaś rację to wcale nie jest łat... Astrid? - spojrzał zaskoczony na żonę, która bez słowa rozwiązała kamizelkę i rozpięła tunikę, po czym wyciągnęła ręce po niemowlaka. Oddał jej go, mocno zaskoczony, ale zaraz zrozumiał, kiedy usiadła na schodach prowadzących do Twierdzy i rozchyliła ubranie, odsłaniając nabrzmiałe od pokarmu piersi. Delikatnie podsunęła jedną maluszkowi, który natychmiast zaczął ssać. - Po prostu był głodny - wyjaśniła, spoglądając na męża. Na jej twarzy widoczny był wyraz ulgi, ciężkie, pełne mleka piersi naprawdę ją drażniły. - Nie wpadłem na to... - westchnął i usiadł obok niej, patrząc z czułością na dwie najukochańsze osoby. - Może ja się nie nadaję na ojca? - Za mało czasu z nim spędzasz. A dowiedziałam się, że pracujesz tak długo, bo się nie skupiasz. Ty też miałeś rację, zarządzanie wioską nie jest takie proste, gdy przez cały czas się myśli o rodzinie - uśmiechnęła się. Odwzajemnił uśmiech, wychylił się i pocałował ją, po raz pierwszy od wielu dni tak prawdziwie i z miłością. - Czyli wybaczasz mi? - spytał cicho z nadzieją. - Wybaczam. A ty mi? - Zawsze, milady. 'R' jak radość - Słuchaj, a to na pewno dobry pomysł? - Jasne. Nie dramatyzuj, stary. Będzie dobrze. - Dlaczego zawsze, kiedy tak mówisz, mam wrażenie, że nadchodzi koniec świata? - Bardzo śmieszne. Poczucie humoru dopisuje? - To prawda, Smark. Ty i bliźniaki jesteście zdolni wywołać koniec świata. - Powiedział facet, który sam zawsze się pcha w paszcze smoków. - Wcale się nie pcham... - To tylko metafora. A myślałem, że jesteś bystry. Czkawka warknął tylko i w milczeniu szedł dalej. Żałował, że nie zabrał ze sobą Szczerbatka, ten leń pewnie spał teraz w domu, albo przed nim. Czasami żałował, że nie jest smokiem, mógłby cały dzień nic nie robić, zamiast być skazanym na towarzystwo Smarka. - Podaj hasło - odezwał się Mieczyk, gdy Smark zapukał do drzwi. - Zaraz ci przywalę! - Okej, może być. Właźcie - otworzył drzwi i wpuścił przyjaciół. - Czy ty wszystko musisz rozwiązywać siłą? - Czkawka spojrzał z wyrzutem na Sączysmarka. - No co? Astrid może, a ja nie? - Nie. - Znowu się kłócicie? - Ależ misia, nikt tu się nie kłóci - Zamknij się. - Odpuść mu, Astrid. Nie kłóćmy się dzisiaj. - W porządku - zgodziła się dziewczyna. - Dlaczego ty zawsze robisz to, co Czkawka powie? - zaczął znowu Smark. - Bo jest naszym szefem i przyszłym wodzem. - Dobra, cicho być - zarządziła Szpadka. - Zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby obchodzić niezwykłą uroczystość, jaką są nasze urodziny! - ogłosił radośnie Mieczyk. - I z tej okazji... - jego siostra wystawiła na stół beczkę z miodem. - Starzy się nie zorientują. - Jesteście pewni? - zaniepokoił się Śledzik. - Jasne. Rok temu się nie zorientowali. - A zabawa była genialna - Sączysmark uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Może teraz powinniście załatwić dwie? W końcu jest nas dwa razy więcej. - Wypiliście to we trójkę? - Astrid popatrzyła zaskoczona na przyjaciół. - Nieźle, co? - Właśnie źle. Ja nie piję. - A co, boisz się, że pijana wyznasz mi miłość? - Przestań - prychnęła, patrząc na Smarka z obrzydzeniem. Rzeczywiście się bała, że ujawni swoje uczucia, tylko nie w stosunku do niego. - Astrid, wyluzuj. Spodziewałam się, że Czkawka będzie protestował, ale ty? - Szpadka spojrzała na dziewczynę. - Po co mam protestować, przecież i tak mnie nie słuchacie - mruknął Czkawka, wyraźnie zły. - A skąd wiesz? - spytał Mieczyk, który najwyraźniej uwielbiał wszystkich drażnić. - Bo was zna, to chyba oczywiste - odpowiedziała mu Astrid. - Nie przesadzaj, czasem się słuchamy. - Czasem? Szpadka posłuchała się raz, jak musiała oswoić Wrzeńka - zauważył Śledzik. - Ale się posłuchała. - Mieczyk, nie kombinuj, tylko polewaj - zniecierpliwił się Sączysmark. Chłopak pokiwał głową i napełnił sześć kubków. - No to wasze zdrowie! - uniósł kubek i wypił. Ku zdziwieniu Astrid, tylko ona nie tknęła alkoholu. - Poważnie? Jestem jedyna rozsądna? - Astrid, wyluzuj i baw się dobrze - mruknęła Szpadka. - Przy was to niemożliwe - ale napiła się dla świętego spokoju. Po kilku godzinach, wszyscy byli mniej lub bardziej pijani, a antałek opróżniony. Śledzik miał słabą głowę, więc padł jako pierwszy. Bliźniaki chlały w najlepsze, a Sączysmark rozmawiał z Astrid, opierając rękę obok jej głowy. - Wiesz... Astriś... - wybełkotał. - Teraz to... normalnie mógłbym... cię... pocałować... - O nie - odepchnęła go. Wypiła mało, więc jedynie lekko szumiało jej w głowie. - Nikt nie będzie mnie całował, nigdy! Nagle Czkawka podszedł do niej jak gdyby nigdy nic, objął ją w talii i złożył na jej ustach długi, czuły pocałunek. Gdy ją wypuścił, oparła się o ścianę i powoli dotknęła warg, mocno zaskoczona jego zachowaniem. - Pogromca smoków działa też na Astrid - zarechotał Mieczyk. - Przykro mi, Smark. Ktoś ci zwinął dziewczynę. - No co? - spytał Czkawka, widząc minę Astrid. - Ja też cię kocham. Nie odpowiedziała, uśmiechnęła się tylko szeroko i rzuciła się mu na szyję. 'S' jak smutek Jedna... Druga... Trzecia... Łzy powoli spływają po skroniach i wsiąkają we włosy. Choć są gorące, pozostawione przez nie ślady powodują uczucie chłodu, wywołane nocnym powietrzem. Księżyc świeci tej nocy jasno, jednak plama srebrzystego światła nie obejmuje łóżka. Z twojej piersi wyrywa się szloch i czujesz, jak ciemność cię pochłania i to nie tylko ta nocna. Całe twoje życie spowija mrok, zawsze tak było. Zdarzyło się kilka promyczków światła, ale smutku było za dużo. Łzy same cisną się do oczu i opuszczają ich kąciki, choć próbujesz je przegonić, a tłumiony szloch powoduje bolesny, dławiący ucisk w sercu. Nagle czujesz dłoń, która niczym wąż zaczyna pełznąć po twoim brzuchu, aż sięga biodra. Jeden silny ruch i już czujesz przy ramieniu ciężar rozgrzanego od snu ciała, a na skroni miękkie usta, delikatnie scałowujące łzy nieco leniwymi ruchami. - Przepraszam - szepczesz, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, choć gardło masz ściśnięte. - Za co? - słodko brzmiący, senny głos twojej drugiej połówki, wywołuje jeszcze silniejszą chęć płaczu. - Za obudzenie cię - udaje ci się wykrztusić z trudem i kolejny szloch wstrząsa twoim ciałem. - Co się dzieje? Dlaczego płaczesz? - ten cudowny głos przepełnia troska, potęgująca twój ucisk w piersi. - Nie wiem... - Chodź do mnie - niemal automatycznie odwracasz się, wtulając się w te najdroższe dla ciebie ramiona i wybuchasz płaczem, czując na głowie dotyk znajomej dłoni i czułe pocałunki. Miłość twojego życia nie stara się ciebie uspokoić, po prostu pozwala ci się wypłakać, rozumie, że tego potrzebujesz i po prostu przy tobie jest. Kiedy w końcu się uspokajasz i odsuwasz, ta sama dłoń ociera łzy z twojej zmęczonej twarzy. - Lepiej? - Tak... - odpowiadasz sennie. - Dziękuję... - Nie ma za co. Po prostu spróbuj zasnąć, kochanie. Usypiasz, wsłuchując się w ciche uderzenia dwóch serc, kojące bardziej niż jakieś słowa otuchy. 'T' jak tęsknota - Prawa! Lewa! Noga! Paruj! Dobrze! Pięć minut przerwy. Czkawka usiadł na trawie zdyszany. Codzienne treningi, które odbywał ze swoją dziewczyną, były coraz bardziej wyczerpujące i skomplikowane. Każdego dnia zaskakiwała go nowymi sztuczkami i choć obiecywał sobie, że tym razem nie da się zmęczyć, zawsze sprawiała, że był obolały i wykończony. - Wstawaj. Pięć minut minęło. - Może jeszcze pięć? Ja nie ćwiczyłem całe życie, jak ty. Zresztą jest gorąco. - Ostatni raz. No chodź. Niechętnie dźwignął się na nogi i chwycił kij. Co jakiś czas Astrid wykrzykiwała komendy i nagany albo pochwały. W pewnym momencie podciął jej nogi i upadł wraz z nią na trawę. - Walka skończona - oznajmił, łapiąc oddech. - Szybko się uczysz - odgarnęła mu grzywkę z oczu. - Co powiesz na małą wizytę w Zatoczce? - Randka? - Może być. - Muszę się przygotować... - Nie musisz. Bierz Wichurę i chodź. - No dobra. Skoczę tylko do domu. Po chwili wraz ze smoczycą były gotowe. Polecieli prosto do Zatoczki i zsiedli ze smoków. - Dlaczego akurat tu? - spytała zaciekawiona Astrid. - Bo nikt nie będzie nas tu szukał - Czkawka podszedł do jeziorka. - A ja cały się kleję - zrzucił tunikę, spodnie i całą resztę, po czym wszedł do wody. - Zimna - mruknął. - Dopiero było ci gorąco. - Wiem, wiem - przez lata jeziorko się pogłębiło, ale nadal w najgłębszym miejscu woda sięgała mu do pasa. Zanurzył się cały, chłodząc rozgrzane ciało i spłukując pokrywający je pot. - Już, umyłeś się? - Nie. Jak ci się nie podoba, możesz sobie iść. - Och, podoba - usłyszał cichy plusk. - Ale może być jeszcze fajniej. Odwrócił się i ujrzał ją tuż za sobą. Rozpuszczone włosy spływały miękko na ramiona długimi falami, w niebieskich oczach odbijało się niebo, a jasna skóra lśniła w słońcu. - Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, jak to jest, że taka bogini, piękność z moich snów, wybrała coś takiego jak ja. - Nie przesadzaj - wylała na dłoń odrobinę olejku, którego używali do kąpieli i zaczęła go myć. Była to specjalna kompozycja zapachowa, która na każdym z nich pachniała inaczej, na Czkawce męsko, na Astrid kobieco. Mało kto wiedział, że to ten sam olejek. - Nie przesadzam. No spójrz tylko na mnie... - Patrzę. I widzę wspaniałego, przystojnego mężczyznę, swojego przyszłego wodza, męża i ojca moich dzieci - uśmiechnęła się lekko i pocałowała go w nos. - Jasne... - Nie wierzysz mi? - To tylko twoje zdanie. - A czy nie o to ci chodziło? - znalazła wygodne miejsce, żeby sobie usiąść. - Niby o to, ale... - westchnął i usiadł przed nią. Zamknął oczy i odchylił głowę, pozwalając jej na umycie mu włosów. - Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówią ludzie. Nawet nie wiesz ile dziewczyn chciałoby się z tobą spotykać - masowała lekko skórę jego głowy, to pomagało mu się uspokoić. - Wiem... Dlatego mam ochotę znów być niewidzialny. Jak kiedyś. - Tęsknisz za dzieciństwem? - Mhm. Wtedy bycie wodzem wydawało się takie odległe, a teraz... mam prawie 20 lat, tylko czekać, aż ojciec zacznie gadać o emeryturze i tak dalej. - Wiesz, gdybyś znowu był dzieckiem, nie miałbyś wielu ważnych rzeczy. Szczerbatka, mnie, ojca, przyjaciół. - Bez ojca i przyjaciół dałbym radę. Ale ty i Szczerbatek jesteście całym moim światem - odwrócił się do niej, gdy skończyła mycie i pocałował ją lekko. - Mi też czasem się zdarza tęsknić za przeszłością - wyznała, gdy się zamieniali miejscami. - No tak. Byłaś w końcu najlepsza - nabrał wody w dłoń i zaczął moczyć dokładnie jej włosy. - Nie o to chodzi. Dzieci mają łatwiejsze życie, wbrew temu, co im się wydaje. Potem jednak myślę o tobie. Nie byłabym bez ciebie szczęśliwa, nie po tym, co razem przeszliśmy - zamruczała, jego masaż relaksował ją. Wygięła się lekko, gdy dotknął jej karku. - Nie rób tak. - Przecież to lubisz. - Ale w łóżku, nie przy kąpieli. To kolejna rzecz, której czasem mi brakuje: twojego niedoświadczenia i braku pewności siebie. Kiedyś bałeś się mnie dotknąć, a teraz bywasz bezczelny. - Ja? Bezczelny? - No ty, ty. - To źle, że lubię cię dotykać? Tyle razy mówiłaś, że uwielbiasz mój dotyk. - Bo uwielbiam. Ale nie w nieodpowiednich momentach, jak na przykład teraz. - Dlaczego? - Bo mamy się kąpać, a nie kochać. - Już się wykąpaliśmy. Teraz możemy się kochać - wstał i pociągnął ją za sobą. - Kotek... - Ciii - pocałował ją i uniósł. - To chyba nie jest powód do tęsknoty za dzieciństwem? - Nie jest. W takich chwilach nawet się cieszę, że jesteśmy dorośli - przyznała, oddając pocałunek i wbijając paznokcie w jego kark. - Za tym tęsknię bardziej... - szepnęła, rozpływając się w jego ramionach. Zwrot akcji modern. Czemu? Bo mogę. ta, wzorowane trochę na FNiN - Pamiętajcie, że dzisiaj jest pierwsza próba - przypomniała wychowawczyni. - Jaka próba? - zdziwił się Sączysmark. - Próba czego? - zawtórowały mu bliźniaki. - Spektaklu, który wystawiamy w ramach akcji charytatywnej z okazji Dnia Dziecka. - Że jak? - Nie pytaj, po prostu przyjdź. Wszystkim występującym podwyższę oceny z zachowania. - No, to by się przydało. Wam w sumie też, młotki - rzucił do bliźniaków. - Dobra. - Niech ci będzie. - Wspaniale - ucieszyła się wychowawczyni. - Ktoś jeszcze? Dwie ręce podniosły się w górę. - Wy? Przecież macie wzorowe zachowanie - zdziwił się Smark. - Ale lubimy akcje charytatywne - odparł Czkawka. - Jakie? - Mieczyk wytrzeszczył oczy. - Takie, że się komuś bezinteresownie pomaga - wyjaśnił Śledzik. - A ty, skarbie? - Chyba śnisz - Astrid zmierzyła Sączysmarka chłodnym spojrzeniem. - Nie marudź, będzie fajnie - zachęcała Szpadka. - Zresztą świetnie się nadajesz - przyznał Śledzik. Chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przeszkodził mu w tym łokieć dziewczyny, wbijający się w jego brzuch - Racja. Bardzo byś się nam przydała - zauważyła wychowawczyni. - Skoro pani profesor tak uważa... - westchnęła. Po lekcjach wszyscy sześcioro stawili się na próbie. - Tylko my jesteśmy? - zdziwił się Śledzik. - Na to wygląda - odparła Astrid. Po kilkunastu minutach, do sali wpadła wychowawczyni. - Tylko wy jesteście? - nieświadomie powtórzyła słowa Śledzika. - No trudno. Słuchajcie, wypadło mi coś i muszę lecieć, poradzicie sobie sami? - Pewnie - uśmiechnął się Czkawka. - Świetnie. Macie scenariusz, a ja muszę iść - wręczyła im plik kartek i wybiegła. - ,,Śpiąca królewna"? - Astrid zajrzała chłopakowi przez ramię. - Nie no, to chyba jakieś żarty. - Ależ skąd, królewno - Sączysmark spojrzał na nią z miną Casanovy, na której widok większość dziewczyn mdliło. - Po moim trupie. Chcę być czarownicą. - W życiu! Ja się bardziej nadaję! - zaprotestowała Szpadka. - No, ona się nadaje - poparł ją Mieczyk. - Jest strasznie wredna, do tego bije jak facet. Aua! - zarobił od siostry cios w policzek. - Widzisz? - Nie ma mowy, za nic nie będę królewną - Astrid skrzyżowała ręce. - Niby dlaczego? - zaciekawił się Śledź. - Bo ten palant chce być królewiczem - wskazała na Smarka. - Dobra, to wszystko tłumaczy. - Słuchajcie, ale tu jest znacznie więcej ról. Sorka chyba myślała, że przyjdzie cała klasa - zauważył Czkawka, przeglądając scenariusz. - No to kiepsko, bo jesteśmy tylko my. I raczej nikt więcej nie przyjdzie. - Co ty nie powiesz - chłopak spojrzał ciężko na Szpadkę. - Jakoś trzeba to ogarnąć. Potrzebujemy dwóch króli, królową się zabije, herolda, niani, trzech wróżek, czarownicy, królewny i królewicza. - Ale to jest 10 osób. Jak ty chcesz to podzielić na 6? - zapytał Śledzik. - Proste. Niektórzy będą grać dwie role. Na przykład ty będziesz królem, Szpadka będzie nianią, która przyniesie królowi dziecko, a Mieczyk będzie heroldem, który powie, że królowa nie żyje. - Może lepiej ja będę heroldem, a Mieczyk królem? - zaproponował Smark. - Mieczyk królem? - zarechotała Szpadka. - Zaraz... ale ty chcesz być królewiczem... Mam grać twojego ojca?! - wrzasnął bliźniak. - Mojego albo Astrid. - Ja nie będę królewną - warknęła dziewczyna. - Wolę Astrid. - Czy ja już nie mam tu nic do powiedzenia? - Nie - powiedzieli jednocześnie. - Czkawka, ale potrzebne nam są trzy wróżki, a mamy tylko dwie dziewczyny. - No wiem. Dlatego Mieczyk będzie heroldem, a potem wróżkiem. Razem ze Szpadką i Smarkiem. - Że jak?! - zawołała cała trójka. - Tak jak powiedziałem. I odpuścimy sobie drugiego króla, wystarczy ojciec królewny. - Nie ustaliłeś jeszcze, kto będzie czarownicą - zauważyła Astrid. - Ja! - zawołała Szpadka. - Ty jesteś dobrą wróżką, nie możesz być złą. - Jak to nie? - Dość tego! - uciszył je Czkawka. - Sam będę czarownicą! Znaczy... czarownikiem. - Aha, czyli ja mam być królewną, a ten kretyn królewiczem? Lepiej od razu mnie zabij. - Da się zrobić - Mieczyk podwinął rękawy. - Chwila - zatrzymał go Śledzik. - Kto w końcu jest kim, bo już się pogubiłem... Czkawka westchnął i napisał na tablicy: A - królewna, C - czarownik, M - herold i wróżek #1, Są - królewicz i wróżek #2, Sz - niania i wróżka #3, Ś - król. - Coś jeszcze jest niejasne? - Poza tym, dlaczego ja mam być królewną, to nie. - Bo Szpadka nie chce, a innej dziewczyny nie mamy. - To sam sobie bądź królewną. - Daj spokój, znasz przecież bajkę. I tak za dużo zmieniliśmy. Przerobię scenariusz i jutro wam rozdam. - Nienawidzę cię - warknęła Astrid i chwyciła torbę. - Poczekaj - Czkawka złapał ją za rękę. - Co mam zrobić, żebyś zagrała? - spytał, gdy reszta wyszła. - Och, to całkiem proste. Nie daj Smarkowi mnie pocałować - wyrwała się i wybiegła z sali. Długo rozmyślał nad tym, jak to zrobić, ale nic nie wymyślił. Tak jak powiedział, rozdał przyjaciołom skrócone wersje scenariuszy, z których wyrzucił zbędne postacie. Kilka dni później okazało się, że wychowawczyni się rozchorowała i nie będzie w stanie im pomagać przy przedstawieniu. Wszystko zostało więc na głowie Czkawki, który namówiwszy Astrid do pomocy, robił z nią dekoracje, szukał kostiumów oraz muzyki i próbował zmusić przyjaciół do prób. To ostatnie zadanie okazało się najtrudniejszym i choć nic nie szło jak należy, wychowawczyni żyła w przeświadczeniu, że wszystko idzie perfekcyjnie. Kiedy nadszedł dzień imprezy, Czkawka był cały w nerwach. Prawie nic nie zjadł i długo nie był w stanie zasnąć, tak był zestresowany. - W porządku? - Stoick poklepał syna po ramieniu. - Taaa... - mruknął młody. - Kochanie, nic nie zjadłeś - zauważyła Valka. - To przez stres. - Musisz zjeść, bo jeszcze zemdlejesz. - Może to i dobrze... nie będę musiał oglądać naszej kompromitacji. - Na pewno nie będzie tak źle - pocieszył go Stoick. - Tata, będzie źle. Będzie bardzo źle - czekał aż rodzice zjedzą, w końcu prezydent miasta musiał być obecny na imprezie, którą sam organizował. - Niepotrzebnie dramatyzujesz. - Mówisz tak, bo tego nie widziałaś. Mamo, ja wiem, że z tego nie wyjdzie nic dobrego. Oni ledwo umieją swoje role. - Jedz, nie przejmuj się - ucięła matka. Wmusiwszy w siebie śniadanie, chłopak powlókł się do samochodu. Dekoracje i kostiumy zapakowali wieczorem, w kieszeni bluzy bezpiecznie spoczywał pendrive z muzyką wybraną przez Astrid. Od strony technicznej spektakl był doskonale przygotowany, nic nie mogło nawalić. Gorzej z aktorami. Wszyscy w prawdzie przyszli, ale kiedy przyszedł czas na zaprezentowanie spektaklu, Czkawka wchodził na scenę jak na szafot. - Em... Witam wszystkich zgromadzonych... Chciałbym... my chcielibyśmy... - Chciałeś właśnie powiedzieć, że zamierzamy wystawić spektakl pod tytułem ,,Śpiąca królewna", na który serdecznie wszystkich zapraszamy, a dochód z biletów będzie przeznaczony na cele charytatywne - Astrid nachyliła się do mikrofonu, opierając się o ramię chłopaka. - O czymś zapomniałam? - O tym, że ratujesz mi tyłek? - To weź się w garść i do roboty - posłała mu uśmiech gwiazdy filmowej, po czym zabrała mu mikrofon i wygoniła go za kulisy. - Jak widać, wszyscy są przejęci. Tylko nie spadnij ze schodków - w tym momencie rozległ się głośny syk bólu. - Mówiłam, nie spadnij... - teatralnym gestem dotknęła czoła, a publiczność zachichotała. - Pójdę go poskładać - zeszła ze sceny wśród kolejnego chichotu i zachęcających oklasków. - Nie wiem, czy widziałaś, ale tam jest nasza klasa - mruknął Czkawka, gdy podeszła do niego za kulisami. - Widziałam. Będzie dobrze, po prostu skup się na sobie. - Nie umiem... - To skup się na mnie. - Ty wypadniesz świetnie, o ciebie się nie boję. - Dlatego myśl tylko o mnie. - Masz rację. - Wiem - pocałowała go w policzek. - Do roboty. - Zapomnieliśmy o narratorze... - zrobił nagle wielkie oczy. - Pisz do ojca - zarządziła po chwili namysłu. Pokiwał głową i napisał, chwilę później, Stoick zjawił się za kulisami. - Co się dzieje? - Potrzebujemy narratora - wyjaśniła Astrid. - Żaden problem. Dajcie mi tylko tekst. - Serio? - Czkawka uniósł brwi. - Jasne. No, szybko. Gdy tylko otrzymał scenariusz, wziął krzesło, mikrofon i wyszedł na scenę, po czym usiadł z brzegu. - Tak się złożyło, że dostąpiłem zaszczytu zostania narratorem tej opowieści - wyjaśnił. Włożył okulary i zaczął czytać. - Dawno, dawno temu, żyli sobie król i królowa, którzy bardzo pragnęli dziecka. Pewnego dnia ich marzenie się spełniło i na świat przyszła prześliczna dziewczynka. Król był bardzo zniecierpliwiony, gdyż narodziny dziecka trwały długo - na scenę wparadował Śledzik w stroju króla i zaczął nerwowo chodzić w kółko, na co klasa zachichotała. - W końcu się doczekał. - Jaśnie panie! - Mieczyk jako herold wszedł na scenę. - Yyyy... co to ja chciałem? - podrapał się po głowie. - Może przekazać mi jakieś wieści? - próbował podpowiedzieć Śledzik. - A, wieści. No tak. Tylko jakie... - Może o mojej żonie i dziecku? - To ty masz żonę? - zdziwił się Mieczyk, na co widownia wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Mieczyk - syknęła Astrid zza kulis. - Królowa nie żyje. - Jak to królowa nie żyje?! Aaaa... że królowa. Ta, co nie żyje. Właśnie, królu, królowa nie żyje. - Och nie, co ja teraz zrobię? - Śledzik usiadł na tronie. - Nie wiem... może poczytaj - herold wzruszył ramionami, a widownia znów zaniosła się śmiechem. - Panie! - zawołała Szpadka. - Królowa nie żyje, ale... - w tym momencie brat podstawił jej nogę i runęła jak długa, upuszczając trzymaną w rękach lalkę. - No, dziecko chyba też... - to wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu. - O ja nieszczęsny! Co ja teraz pocznę? - lamentował król. - E, stary, a od czego są wróżki? - Mieczyk machnął rękami i na scenę wlazł Sączysmark w stroju dosyć... osobliwym. Wyglądał trochę jak męska wersja Dzwoneczka z ,,Piotrusia Pana", zaś z głośników leciał taniec śnieżynek z ,,Dziadka do orzechów". - Abrakadabra i żyje - machnął różdżką od niechcenia, po czym podniósł lalkę i podał Śledzikowi. W tym czasie, Astrid ściągnęła ze sceny bliźniaki, wcisnęła je w kostiumy i z powrotem wypchnęła na scenę. - Dziękuję ci, potężny wróżku. A gdzie twoi przyjaciele? - Te dwa pacany? O tam - wskazał ręką. Publiczność ryknęła śmiechem, widząc Mieczyka, nieudolnie naśladującego primabalerinę. - Te, brat, co ty robisz? - No jestem wróżką, nie? - No w sumie - Szpadka poszła w ślady brata. W końcu stanęli koło tronu. - Dobra, skoro on cię uratował, to ja zrobię z ciebie wypasioną laskę, bo hajs już masz - Mieczyk machnął różdżką nad lalką. - To... zaiste wielki dar... - Śledzik nie wiedział do końca jak zareagować i czy pokładająca się ze śmiechu publiczność to dobry, czy zły znak. Nagle z głośników huknęło AC/DC i na scenie pojawił się Czkawka w długim, czarnym płaszczu. Kilka dziewczyn na widowni pisnęło z zachwytu. - Moje uszanowanie - mruknął z pogardą. - A ty coś za jeden? - spytał Mieczyk. - To zła wróżka, baranie - Szpadka trzepnęła brata w tył głowy. - Chyba widzę, owco - odpłacił jej tym samym. - Cisza! - huknął Czkawka. - Ponieważ nie zaprosiliście mnie na to święto, dam królewnie piękny prezent na 18 urodziny. - Stary, ona się dopiero urodziła, a ty już chcesz jej szampana kupować? - Smark wydawał się nie załapać. - Powiedziałem, że macie być cicho! - czarownik naprawdę wczuł się w rolę, wszyscy na sali zamilkli, nawet publiczność. - Mój dar jest wyjątkowy. Kiedy królewna będzie pełnoletnia, ukłuje się w palec i umrze! Nieważne, co to będzie. Dlatego palenie kołowrotków wam nie pomoże, nie dacie rady spalić wszystkich ostrych rzeczy - roześmiał się złowrogo. - Żegnam - owinął się płaszczem i zszedł ze sceny. - Pokręcony kolo - mruknął Mieczyk, a publiczność znowu się roześmiała. - No to co my teraz zrobimy? - spytał król. - Spoko, spoko. Weźmiemy dzieciaka i schowamy w lesie - powiedział Smark. - Zaopiekujecie się nią? - A musimy? - Szpadka spojrzała na pozostałych wróżków, a potem za kulisy, gdzie napotkała groźną minę Astrid. - Dobra, zaopiekujemy się - wzięła lalkę od Śledzika. - Jeszcze coś? A, no i zrobię tak, że nie umrzesz, tylko zaśniesz, a książę-z-bajki-super-ciacho cię obudzi - machnęła różdżką i wszyscy zeszli ze sceny. - Mijały lata - czytał dalej Stoick. - Królewna dorastała w odosobnieniu, pod opieką trojga wróżków, nie mając pojęcia o swoim pochodzeniu. Każdego dnia spacerowała po lesie w otoczeniu leśnych zwierząt - w tym momencie rozbrzmiały łagodne dźwięki ,,Forbidden frienship" z ,,Jak wytresować smoka". Na scenę wkroczyła Astrid, uśmiechając się do siebie, uwielbiała tę muzykę. Wyglądała prześlicznie w prostej, szarej sukni i puszystych lokach. - Pewnego dnia, tuż przed jej 18 urodzinami, wydarzyło się coś, czego się nie spodziewała. Po scenie zaczął przemykać Sączysmark. Przemykać to może za dużo powiedziane, zważywszy na to, że miał grację nosorożca. W porównaniu z kocim chodem Astrid, prezentował się komicznie. - Witaj piękna - odezwał się, na co odwróciła się ze zdziwieniem, jak przystało grzecznej panience. - Dzień dobry - powiedziała cicho. - Co taka urocza dama robi samotnie w środku lasu? - Nie rozmawiam z nieznajomymi. - Nie jestem nieznajomym, tylko księciem z bajki. A właściwie królewiczem. No, to już mnie znasz. Z resztą na pewno śniłaś o mnie. - Eee... nie. Tak się składa, że muszę już iść, inaczej będą mnie szukać - skłoniła się i zbiegła ze sceny. Pozostawiony sam sobie Smark, zrobił to samo. - W dniu urodzin, wróżkowie podarowali królewnie prezenty i opowiedzieli o tym, kim jest - kontynuował Stoick. - Królewna wyszła na chwilę do ogrodu, żeby odetchnąć i przetrawić usłyszane wieści - Astrid wróciła, tym razem w błękitnym stroju i z diademem na głowie. - Pech chciał, że w ogrodzie rosły róże. Królewna zerwała jedną, ale kiedy wpinała ją we włosy, ukłuła się niewielkim kolcem i upadła na ziemię, pogrążona w magicznym śnie. Kiedy wróżkowie ją znaleźli, zabrali ją do króla. - Ale ona na pewno śpi? - zapytał Śledzik, stojąc przy ,,łóżku". - Cóż, pewności nigdy nie ma - Szpadka podrapała się po głowie. - Zawsze mogłam pomylić zaklęcia. - Jak to pomylić?! - Żartowałam. Zobaczymy, co będzie, jak przyjdzie książę. - Może go poszukajmy? - zaproponował Smark. - Dobra myśl - zgodził się Śledzik i zeszli ze sceny. Nagle, z głośników rozległo się ,,Once upon a dream" Lany del Rey i zamiast księcia, ukazał się Czkawka. Stanął przy królewnie i odgarnął jej grzywkę z czoła. - Ej, a ty co tu robisz? - zawołał Smark. - Chyba nie sądzisz, że pozwolę ci wygrać! Zmieniłem zdanie. Chcę zabrać sobie królewnę. - Chciałbyś! - Co, myślicie, że tylko wy możecie sobie improwizować? Teraz moja kolej na zabawę. A ja nie oddam ci królewny. - Tak? No to chodź, powalczymy o nią - królewicz uniósł pięści. - Nie będę walczył z takim cieniasem. - Ja jestem cieniasem?! - Tak, ty! - Dość tego! - zawołała nagle Astrid, zeskakując z ,,łóżka". - I co zrobiłeś? Tak się drzesz, że nawet Śpiącą Królewnę obudziłeś - Czkawka oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w Sączysmarka. - To nie ja się drę, tylko ty. A ty wracaj do łóżka, mała. - Chyba śnisz - warknęła. - No to cię zaniosę - chwycił ją i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. - Puść mnie! Jestem kobietą, nie workiem kartofli! - zawołała, próbując się uwolnić. - Ej, zostaw moją królewnę! - zawołał czarownik. - Bo co? - Bo... - nagle rozległo się chrupanie. Obaj spojrzeli za kulisy. - O, sorki. Chcecie trochę? - Mieczyk wlazł na scenę z pudełkiem popcornu, na co publiczność ryknęła śmiechem. - Nie chcemy i złaź ze sceny. A najlepiej zabierz stąd tego pacana - Czkawka zakrył oczy dłonią. Astrid skorzystała z zaskoczenia Smarka i uwolniła się, po czym otrzepała sukienkę i włożyła diadem na głowę. - Ej, to ,,Śpiąca Królewna", nie ,,Piękna i Bestia" - Szpadka dołączyła do brata. - Ty won do łóżka - wskazała królewnę. - A ty daj mu się zabić - wskazała czarownika, a potem królewicza. - A jak nie, to co? - zawołali Czkawka i Astrid wojowniczo. - Ty patrz, co za synchron. Może my mamy złego księcia, co? - wróżka oparła łokieć na ramieniu brata. - Ty, królewna! Pierwszy pocałunek jest magiczny, sprawdź, może zamieni ci żabę w księcia! - zażartowała. - Że Smar... - uniosła brew i spojrzała na Szpadkę. - Aaaaa... - zrozumiała. Zanim ktokolwiek się zorientował, przyciągnęła do siebie Czkawkę i pocałowała go z uczuciem. Szpadka stuknęła go różdżką, rozwiązała mu czarną pelerynę i wsadziła na głowę koronę, którą Mieczyk zwinął Smarkowi. - I proszę, masz prawdziwego księcia. - Ale to ja jestem prawdziwym księciem! - zaprotestował Sączysmark. - Już nie. Zostałeś zdetronizowany - oznajmiła Astrid, odrywając się od Czkawki. - Astrid... - mruknął chłopak wycierając usta. - Co? - Ile razy mówiłem ci o błyszczyku? Wiesz, że tego nie znoszę - syknął. - Wybacz, kotek - powiedziała cicho. Szpadka wytrzeszczyła na nich oczy. - Co się tak wytrzeszczasz? - Czkawka zerknął na nią. - Jak mogliście nam nie powiedzieć, że jesteście parą? Od odpowiedzi uratował go Stoick, który odchrząknął. - Król ucieszył się, że córka żyje. Królewna poślubiła księcia z bajki. I żyli długo i szczęśliwie - zakończył. Wszyscy stanęli w rzędzie, chwycili się za ręce i ukłonili. Posypały się oklaski na stojąco, ludzie byli szczerze ubawieni występem. - I co, nie było tak źle, prawda? - Astrid szturchnęła Czkawkę łokciem, gdy zeszli ze sceny. - Nie. Skupiłem się na tobie i wyszło. - Też cię kocham - pocałowała go w policzek. - Błyszczyk, Astrid! Mówiłem ci coś o nim! - zirytowany otarł policzek. Zaczął się przebierać, ale nagle za nim stanęli przyjaciele, krzyżując ręce. - Kiedy zamierzaliście nam powiedzieć? - zapytała Szpadka. - Niby o czym? - mruknął. - Właśnie, o czym? - Astrid podeszła do chłopaka i odwróciła się, odsuwając włosy. Bez słowa rozpiął jej sukienkę, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać i pocałował ją w kark. - Jesteś niemożliwy - pokręciła głową, odwracając się. - To ty jesteś śliczna - wyszeptał. - Halo! Ziemia do gołąbków! - Smark zamachał rękami. - Dlaczego nam nie powiedzieliście? - Jakoś tak nie było kiedy - Astrid wzruszyła ramionami, zapinając spodnie. - A wy się lepiej przebierajcie, zwijamy się stąd - włożyła bluzę i trampki, po czym zaczęła zbierać kostiumy, które reszta z siebie zdejmowała. - Kochani, byliście wspaniali - wychowawczyni zjawiła się za kulisami. - To był najlepszy i najzabawniejszy pokaz improwizacji, jaki miałam okazję oglądać. Za rok musimy to powtórzyć. - Będzie po maturach, więc dlaczego nie? - Czkawka spojrzał na przyjaciół. - Zgoda. Ale to my wybieramy bajkę - zaznaczyła Astrid. ''Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful?'' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Te11UaHOHMQ Valka siedziała przed lustrem, rozplatając warkocze. Gładziła delikatnie długie pasma, układające się w fale. Niegdyś długość jej włosów budziła zazdrość, była uważana za najpiękniejszą kobietę w wiosce. Dziś już tak nie było. Czas zrobił swoje, w kącikach oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki, uwydatniające się przy każdym uśmiechu, może i były urocze, ale niewątpliwie dawały znać o jej wieku. Tak samo jak lekko posiwiałe włosy. Westchnęła, patrząc w gładką taflę lustra. Teraz to ona czuła zazdrość, ilekroć jakaś młoda dziewczyna pojawiła się w zasięgu jej wzroku, najczęściej była to Astrid. Spędzała z Czkawką bardzo dużo czasu, zarówno w wiosce, jak i w domu. Matka młodego wodza oczywiście bardzo się z tego cieszyła, również nie mogła się doczekać ślubu. Coś jednak w niej tkwiło, co zakłócało to szczęście. Nie potrafiła pogodzić się z tym, że to jej przyszła synowa jest najpiękniejsza z całej wioski. Starała się tego po sobie nie pokazywać, ale to psuło jej całą radość. - Witaj, kochanie - Stoick z uśmiechem wszedł do domu. Nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, w zamyśleniu czesała włosy. Dostrzegła go dopiero, gdy spojrzała w lustro. - Co to jest? - odwróciła się zaskoczona, odkładając grzebień. - Kwiaty. Dla najpiękniejszej kobiety na świecie - wręczył jej bukiet. - Daj spokój, nie jestem najpiękniejsza - odłożyła kwiaty, odwróciła się do lustra i z powrotem zaczęła rozczesywać włosy. - Ależ kochanie, co ty mówisz? - Jestem już stara. Nie jestem piękna. - Val, posłuchaj mnie - uklęknął obok żony i wziął ją za ręce. - Nie jesteś wcale stara. A nawet jeśli, i tak jesteś prześliczna. - Wcale nie. Tylko tak mówisz. - Słońce mojego życia - ujął w palce pasmo jej długich włosów. - Mój księżycu i gwiazdy, to ty jesteś najpiękniejsza. Zawsze byłaś i zawsze będziesz, choćby ludzie gadali, że jesteś stara i brzydka, dla mnie zawsze będziesz najpiękniejsza. Będziesz świecić najjaśniej ze wszystkich gwiazd, piękniejsza od słońca i księżyca. Kocham cię, Val. I dla mnie nie liczy się twój wygląd. - I nie zostawiłbyś mnie dla młodszej? - niepewnie przytuliła się do niego. - Nigdzie nie znajdę takiej piękności - objął ją czule. - Jedyną, która dorównuje ci urodą, jest Astrid, którą traktujemy jak córkę. - Myślisz, że Czkawka dobrze wybrał? - Kiedy widzę, jak na siebie patrzą, przypomina mi się, jak my patrzyliśmy na siebie. Kiedy widzę, jak się całują, przypomina mi się, jak my się całowaliśmy. Kiedy widzę, jak bardzo są szczęśliwi, przypomina mi się, jak szczęśliwi my byliśmy. Są tacy jak my w ich wieku. - A ty? Dobrze wybrałeś? - Najlepiej, kochanie - pocałował żonę w czubek głowy. - Kocham cię, Stoick - wyszeptała. - Ja też cię kocham. I będę kochał, choćby nie wiem co. Zamknęła oczy i uścisnęła go mocno, całkiem uspokojona. I know, you will... _______________________________________________________________ Ten wpis zawiera niepowiązane ze sobą historie o Hiccstrid (i nie tylko), tzw. oneparty (lub one-shoty). Są to różnorodne historie, o odmiennej fabule i bez jakiejkolwiek kontynuacji! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania